


Grief and Glory

by IsabellaLynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Budding Love, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Foiled Confessions, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, James Potter Lives, Long Shot, Love Confessions, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Moonlight, Multi, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Recovery, Romance, Side Story, Slow Dancing, Social Anxiety, Therapy, Trauma, Unrequited Love, Violence, veela torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 94,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaLynn/pseuds/IsabellaLynn
Summary: Years 1-7 ( additional story afterward)Fred Weasley x Original Female CharacterPlease heed all tags and warnings as they arent light. this story is based on my shifting experience, dramatized for effect.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. PLEASE READ.

Hello everyone, lia here.

The following story does not follow the canon storyline and has some serious changes such as...  
-character deaths  
-diversity in characters (race, sexulality, and religion)  
-fixing some stereotypes in the main stories  
-aswell as new developed character relationships and Smut in later years.

THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY "SPOILT LITTLE RICH GIRL" IN ITS PACING.  
-all credits to that story go to its original author, but this one is mine-

This story travels through all seven years at hogwarts, but the first two are exponentially shorter than the others due to the golden trio not being there yet.

-Harry potter is the same type of character, aside from some things to be added.  
  
  


TW  
-sexual content  
-assault  
-self harm  
-detailed descriptions of violence  
-character death  
-depression and suicidal thoughts  
-PTSD  
-panic attacks and anxiety  
-lack of care for ones-self  
\- r@pe  
-child abuse  
-psychological abuse  
-neglect  
\- miscarriages (mentioned)  
-physical abuse  
-homicidal thoughts  
-manic episodes  
-sacrifice  
\- Racial prejudice (m!dblood)

And more to be added.  
Before every chapter I will warn of the contents and what to avoid, but I don't recommend reading this if you're not in a good state of mind. Some of these will be graphic and possibly triggering.  
You have been warned.

I take recommendations and post almost daily, so feel free to comment, though hurtful or blatantly mean comments will be muted.  
  


Character Info  
Name-Lilith Mariah Hollowthorn

pronunciation- Lil-ith Ma-reye-ah Hall-oh-thorn

\- Lilith has a speech problem in her first two-three years due to recovering trauma, i promise it goes away.

(SLOOOOW BURRRRN)

-some of these events are derived from my personal shifting events and are extremely important to me so please don't bash them. (specific names or ways things are said)  
-I have personally experienced most of the TW specified, whether in my CR or DR.  
Jokes about r@pe, assault, or death will not be allowed  
NOVEMBER UPDATE  
\- there are small and minuscule details changed from canon for my writing preference, so if you see something, it was most likely intentional  
\- the summers are purposefully left relatively empty for the reader to add a tad bit do imagination as to how much Lilith grows emotionally and physically throughout her childhood and schoolyears.  
-I happily do requests for stories and edits to the current story if I find that they are useful, so comment away, comments are a great way for me to improve my writing in the future  
_if you would like to know anything else, comment below_


	2. 1:1

Grief and Glory: Year One

Where even is this platform? Couldn't they have told me where it was before sending Carla off with me? Even she had neglected to tell me where 9 ¾ was before leaving... and now I was alone. 

Where do I go? If I ask a muggle, I could get into a lot of trouble, but I was beginning to worry that I'd miss the train if I didn't find the platform soon.

There was no way in sight, and the trolley of fresh school supplies and a large trunk was beginning to become too heavy for me to just stand with.

Maybe this is a sign that I'm not meant to go to Hogwarts.

"Come on dear-- this way to the platform," a warm voice whispered nearby, I snapped my head upwards to see a group of brightly haired children following a burly woman with curls, unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Two identical boys, tall and lanky, with outrageous freckles, also followed her, with identical trolleys to mine. Surely they were going to Hogwarts too!

I slowly walked towards this woman, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, how could I ask her, how could I even approach her. I do not know her, and she doesn't know me, which makes this unsafe. I cowered beside the brick column of platform 9, only a few feet behind the red-headed group, hoping to see how they all were going to find the platform. It must be enchanted.

" I like your hair," I looked down to see one of the red-haired children standing right in front of me, her mother turned and grabbed her hand, looking up at me with a smile.

"Oh- well- i" I stuttered at her compliment, my hair was silvery and bright, the same as my mother's, though I wished it had been any other color.

The woman's sons all turned to look at me too, putting me on the spot as I made a step back to have my trolley in front of me for protection

"Are you alright? You're going to Hogwarts too correct?" she asked, I backed away again and froze.

"I- I am... miss" I looked at the ground, if I looked her in the eyes, she might get mad at me... and I don't want her to be mad at me.

She smiled, it caught me off guard at first, but the smallest of her sons moved around her leg to look at me.

"It's my boy's first year as well, and my son Percy over there is going into his third year" she pointed to the distant eldest son in the group who did not acknowledge his mother's introduction, he merely turned to face the platform with his trolley.

The two twins she had mentioned, abnormally tall for our age, smiled together at me, they were hard to tell apart, even down to their matching clothes.

" Are you alone? Do you need help getting onto the platform?" she looked concerningly around for anyone who could possibly be my parents, but no one was minding me aside from her, I nodded again, she offered her hand, but I did not take it, instead, I slowly approached her.

"Here, you're going to run directly in between the two platforms, but be careful, you're going to come out on the other side rather quickly" she grabbed one of the twins by the shoulders and placed him directly in front of her with a trolley. He looked both ways, sure to avoid muggle detection, before breaking into a quick run, I flinched as he approached the brick wall at a quick speed, but instead of a loud crash, he disappeared.

I'd lived in a pureblood magical family almost my entire life, but I had never seen anything so simple and amazing as an illusion between a wall.

"Fred, you next" she grabbed the other twin by his shoulders and did the same routine, he ran at a quick speed and disappeared behind the brick.

Percy did not need his mothers' instruction and dashed through the wall.

"Just stand here and run, we'll be right after you. Fred and George should be right on the other side to help" I stepped in front of this woman and took a deep breath. As fast as my legs could bring me, I broke out into a harrowing run, this brick turned to nothing and then brick again as I ran through, coming out on the bustling and lively platform of the Hogwarts express. A rustic burgundy steam train sat toward the left of the platform, one that had likely been out of use by muggles for years now. I marveled at the sight of students boarding the train in various uniforms and clothes while their families stayed behind, waving them off.

The woman and her two other children came through the barrier only seconds after me, she located her other three, as well as me, instantly.

"You did wonderfully, I can't have you getting on the train alone... Fred, George, why don't you take... what's your name dear?" she asked

"Lilith. Lilith Hollowthorn, Miss" I replied, her eyes widened for a moment before returning to the same squinted position with her smile. My parents were well known within the wizarding world, not for particularly good things as far as I knew, but still, well known.

"Very well, Fred, George, why don't you take Lilith with you onto the train and get to know each other?" I looked at the two boys who nudged each other back and forth, nodding to their mother's approval. Percy said goodbye to his mother, hugging her quickly just as the other two did while I stood to the side. Our trolley's had been taken onto the train by an attendant as we were boarding, so I looked back at the woman, and lifted my wrist enough from my side to appear as a wave...

I followed the two twins down the long corridors of the train until they both entered an empty compartment, holding the door open, I assumed they had wanted me to come in as well.

I did, sitting on the opposite side from them both, staring nervously outside the window, hoping things could be quiet.

I fiddled with my hands, trying to distract myself while thinking of all the things that could go wrong this year, or how I could be sent home early... I wouldn't come back if I was ever sent home in trouble. My parents would kill me, and I don't mean that to be dramatic.

Images of the dark cellar sparked through my head, the dripping of water, and the warm feeling of blood on my hands, it took me squeezing my eyes shut for it to go away.

"I'm Fred, and this is George" one introduced, I made note that Fred was the one with more freckles than the other, and George had a slight crook in his nose, likely from a sport or something...perhaps he had gotten in trouble too.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly, George stood to open the compartment window, waving out to their mother as the train sounded a large horn and began to move.

"Have fun! It was nice to meet you, Lilith!" I nodded at the mention of my name, it only took a minute for us to be far away from the station, heading through the suburban areas of London, and into the fields of nowhere.

"So what house do you think you're going to be in? me and Fred oughta be in Gryffindor if we knew anything about it!" George said excitedly, I shrugged in response. I knew what house I had to be in to bring pride to my family name, to uphold the familial tradition that hasn't been broken in nearly five generations.

"Slytherin... my mother and father were in Slytherin," I kept my feet dangling over the seat, despite not being able to plant them on the ground like the two boys, I was too afraid of being disrespectful to bring them up onto the seat.

They nodded

"Our brother Bill was in Slytherin, the rest of us have been in Gryffindor, even our mum and dad" Fred kicked his foot back and forth while talking.

"Isn't there a common room underneath the lake? Percy said there was a girl in his year that swore she saw the giant squid above one night" my eyes widened. A giant squid?! Surely that isn't true, no school full of vulnerable students would have a giant squid just roaming the lake that surrounds the castle.

"I'll keep a lookout for that then" I responded, watching the trees pass by, counting each one in my head.

They talked some more, relatively to themselves, about all sorts of things. Their family, and the stuff they did over the summer, their vacation to see their other brother, Charlie, everything that came to their minds, they talked about.

They even showed me some of the things they'd made for school...prank devices.

"So what did you do over the summer?" Fred asked, if I answered honestly, I'd likely be thrown into a mental institution, because my summer consisted of mostly just sitting in the cellar, living off of scraps and water that the family maids, Carla and Leanne snuck me.

"I--uh...well" I tried to think of "normal" things that people do over the summer, like visiting beaches or going to parks just to hang out with one another all day, but nothing was coming out as words, only stammered pieces. Fred and George might be rowdy and quick-paced children, but it was clear enough already that they weren't stupid, and knew how to read a room.

"It's alright Lilith, you don't have to" I sighed in relief, looking back out the window, thankful for the first time that someone had ever given me a choice in well...any matter that involved myself. I'd been so used to being told to do anything without option, that this was a surprise.

A knock broke the endless silence, an old and bright witch stood in the doorway with a trolley full of sweets and snacks... I'd never been allowed either of those things, and my mouth watered at the sight.

"Any sweets for you three?" she asked, holding up some of the staple items in her hand

Fred and George both dug into their pockets to produce menial amounts of money from their pockets to pay for a few pieces each, I could suddenly feel just how heavy the pockets of my own plain black robes were and felt bad.

They don't have a lot...

I dug my hand deep, pulling out as many galleons as I could with one hand, and held it outwards.

"Three of everything ma'am" she looked in shock, slowly taking the coins from my hand and beginning to count the candy out, the large piles sat on the seat next to me, and I picked a piece up curiously.

"Take whatever you like" those coins had been thrown at me right before I'd left. Carla had brought up the fact I'd need money, and we were both pelted with the handful of coins... I could've taken money out myself, but I knew she only meant to help.

"Woah! Thank you Lilith!" they both said in unison, picking up some pieces for themselves and digging in. I slowly unwrapped a few pieces, trying what I could until I felt I couldn't eat another thing forever, our stomachs growling in pain by the end.

The bright sky turned into a hue of oranges and pinks, exploding into a view of black and purple as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The two left to get changed into their plain uniforms, I knew they would change after sorting, but I left right after they did to get dressed as well.

When the loud horn blared, and everyone piled off the train, Fred and George waited outside for me, the older students boarded carriages pulled by skeletal creatures, while us first years were ordered to follow the gamekeeper, Hagrid, down a long pathway to the black lake.

Nearly fifty small rowboats waited on the water's edge, students began to board, but I remembered the uncanny warning of the giant squid from before and froze.

Fred and George both boarded a boat together, they looked to me and waited, so I shakily boarded, holding onto either side tightly. What if it tipped, or the squid attacked us and dragged us below the water?

A million different scenarios ran through my mind, not helping the pounding within my chest.

The boat began to move on its own, and the looming castle above came into view, its perfect presence was wonderful, something straight out of fairy tales.

I murmured to myself quietly while trying to convince my wired mind that a giant squid wasn't going to kill us all, the moment the boat hit the ground, I launched onto the soft dirt, doing everything I could to get away from the water while Fred and George both followed, whispering quietly to themselves.

Hagrid led us up the castle grounds and into a front corridor, where an old and proper woman awaited, her taut hair pulled back into a flawless bun, and her square glasses resting on the edge of her nose made me stay towards the back of the crowd. I had heard about her before, when I'd visited Ollivander's, he had told me that our wands were uncannily similar.

"Attention students! Before you enter and get sorted into your houses, you need to listen '' Fred and George weren't listening at all, looking around at the other students while I focused forward.

"There are four houses to be sorted into during your seven years at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Just as you can be rewarded for your good deeds as a whole, you can also receive demerits, so think wisely of your actions. Your house will be your home while you're here, and those in your house will be your family. Once sorted, please sit with your house and await dinner" her speech had finished, and both large doors behind her opened into a large dining hall, where four tables were split on either side of the room, in the center, atop a platform, a stool sat, with an old burlap hat atop.

"When your name is called, please come sit on the stool" she read from a large scroll, the first girl to sit smiled beamingly, the folds of the hat turned into eyes and a mouth once placed above her head, calling out Hufflepuff before even being completely set down.

It was a fair pattern of the four houses, and the list went quickly until it reached George, who stood ahead of Fred and me in the line.

"Mischievous and cunning... a perfect match for Slytherin" the hat muttered, I was rather surprised at the idea, "but there are bravery and pride in your heart... I know just where to put you-- Gryffindor!!" The table of red clapped loudly, and so did Fred and George's uniform turned burgundy and gold, the collar of his robes turning the familiar collar with a lion's crest on his tie.

The exact same mystery came with Fred as he joined his twin, my name was called, and I wearily stepped up, sitting on the stool as the hat was set atop my head.

"I see a great future with you... Gryffindor could bring out your truest heart...but Slytherin could bring you great truth" it talked to both me and itself, I closed my eyes and began to whisper

"Please Slytherin... please" I begged, I hoped it would understand my pleas as a satisfied sigh echoed around my ears.

"You will find truth and heart in Slytherin someday... Slytherin!!" The hat cheered, my own collar turning an emerald green, the serpent crest appearing on my tie too as I stood and quietly walked over to the clapping table of green.

It was a short-lived adventure with the two Weasley boys. It was fun while it lasted, but two houses have driven us apart already.


	3. 1:2

Grief and Glory: Year One

I arrived at Hogwarts one week ago, and those seven days had been spent tirelessly trying to conform to my schedule, find my way around the school, and avoid mispronouncing any of my professors' names.

Fred and George had insisted throughout that week that they remain constantly following me around, sitting beside me in classes, and inviting me every night to sit with them at dinner. Of course, I obliged, it would be rude not to. I listened to all of their ramblings and conversations that I thought I was participating rather fruitfully in by speaking every other question.

They told me about their mother and father, their four brothers, and their sister, ginny.

It didn't take much time after that for me to realize that they were simply not going away... that for whatever reason they could think of, they found a way to talk to me, and to accompany me everywhere.

I became used to it, I even started waiting for them outside the dungeon entrance whenever they would wake up late and not be there already. I got nervous at night time when they weren't around, even with my roommates, it was too quiet, it reminded me too much of home and it gave me nightmares... I hated those nightmares where I was taken back to the cellar, they felt so real that I'd wake up clawing the sheets the same way I'd claw at the stone floor whenever things got bad. I knew better than to scream.

The days passed easier than expected, much quicker than back at the manor... but as the winter holiday came closer, it struck me that I would have to go without them for a while... Nearly a month's time without Fred or George, I'd be all alone in school.

The thought terrified me.

We were at dinner together when the two boys noticed that I looked more disgruntled than usual, poking at my food while they talked.

"What's bothering you, Lilith? You're hardly eating" George tapped the table in front of me, snapping me out of the trance I was in with a quick flinch.

"Nothing..." I set the fork down and looked into the rippling reflection of my cup and back up to them.

"How- how long will" I tried to think of the correct words for this, but I struggled " will you be gone?" I congratulated myself in my head for getting it correct... The sentence was on the longer side and I struggled with words more often than not.

The last of my bruises had healed over into a light yellow color, and I was able to eat more than once a day now. It was filling me out, and I was looking less pale and--well-- sickly.

"Three weeks I believe, it may be longer than that, '' Fred answered, his second plate cleared in front of him.

"Do you have plans for the holidays?" George added, I shook my head.

"I'm-" I thought hard " staying here for--the holidays". I felt ashamed whenever I couldn't respond as fast as they could when words were too difficult that I simply chose not to speak, or the days when I would wake up and think I was still in the cellar.

I was getting better with words, but I was far from fluency... very far.

"Oh," they said in unison, I shook my head and sighed, frustrated with my own mind for not working like the other children.

I stayed up that night, my wand illuminating the books I had gotten from the library, trying to sound out each word until I got it correctly. I didn't stop until I'd finished the entire children's book and my head felt heavy with drowsiness.

+

I waited by the dungeons, fiddling with the ends of my robes, hoping to see the blur of red when the two boys would inevitably come barreling down the corridor.

I was excited to use some of the sentences I'd said to myself all morning, trying to formulate ones I could use often...

When I heard the pattering footsteps and saw them round the corner, I looked up hopefully while they approached.

"Mornin' Lilith!" Fred called, George came around my side

"It's supposed to rain today, so we're going to stay out of the outer corridors, okay?" I nodded, we began to walk... I needed to say it now.

"Good-good morning" I smiled when I got it right, assuring myself that it was good enough for now.

They both turned to look at me, I clutched my potions book a little tighter in my arms nervously.

"That was excellent Lilith" Fred's congratulatory response made me smile again, I had done it right.

"Got anything else for us today? A joke is always a great way to start the day you know '' George walked backward in front of us both, despite the other students walking around, he managed not to run into a single one.

"I know words-- I'm just- not--used to-- speaking" it was slower, but it still got the message across, it's likely they had suspected this before as it was quite obvious I struggled with speaking and fluidity.

"It's alright if it makes you feel better, I have a hard time reading, the letters get all jumbled up sometimes" Fred rubbed the back of his neck nervously, I had never noticed him struggling with reading, but then again, I was normally focused on my own lack of communication.

"I'm sorry" uttered, they both laughed it off anyway, talking amongst themselves until we reached potions class, where Snape looked rather disdainfully at us while we sat down.

I paid more attention to Fred in class, and when I saw him start to hesitate when snape told all of us to write notes, I tapped his hand and began writing on his parchment for him, in return, later that day, in herbology, he spent the last few minutes of class trying to help me sound out the words from our notes.


	4. 1:3

Grief and Glory: Year One

The winter holiday is two weeks away now, and I was finding myself already missing Fred and George, and they haven't even left yet!

At breakfast, I was quietly saying words to myself, going down the list of common phrases in my head until they were tangible.

"I met a --ghost in--the- girls- bath," I said, trying to start a conversation on my own. It wasn't bad, and it was quicker than before, but I had really met a talkative ghost in the only empty girls' bathroom I could find.

"Moaning myrtle? What were you doing in the prefect bath? No one ever goes there...she can be moody at times" George tapped the table one with his finger, I looked up to see that professor Snape had been looking our way before turning back.

One tap, a teacher watching. Two, a teacher is coming our way.

"Elizabeth-- myrtle. S-she drowned-- fifty-- years ago" I explained, to Elizabeth, who I thought was rather kind, I would think she wouldn't like such a nickname as "moaning myrtle".

"A shame, she was never well-liked during her years here,'' George said amidst eating his food. Sometimes, the twins' lack of table manners surprised me, then again, my table manners consisted of a lot of small bites and quiet eating...

"We've been meaning to ask you about holidays and all" George pushed his plate aside while Fred also looked at me, I was nervous at the fact that both of them were staring so hard.

"Why aren't you going home for the holidays? You can't just stay here alone all break" I looked down and picked at my nails, I didn't want them asking me this, I didn't want them to know and not like me anymore. I really like having them around.

"I just-- want to," I answered, a lie. I knew better than to lie, but I needed to, it was necessary.

It was an obvious lie, my ears turned red, as well as my cheeks.

" it'll be no fun, you can go home for Christmas, we can get mum to send you a card to your home" they wanted to pry out the answer, staying at Hogwarts all break alone was not acceptable, and being children, they had no understanding of how rude their approach might sound.

"I can't- I can't" I repeated on accident, the words were piling up, too heavy in my throat to keep hold of without a stutter.

"Why can't you?" Fred asked

"Yeah, it's not like you just _can't_ go home right?" George added, I looked to both of our sides and stood.

"Not here," I said clearly, stepping away from the table, they both took the hint and followed me out of the great hall, into an empty crook beneath a still staircase, where I knew I no longer had time to put this off, they needed to know, even if it cost their friendship with me.

"I can't-go home. My mother and father-- said--not to" I knew some words and phrases well enough to say fluently, they both looked confused as I tried to make the sentences easier for myself.

"They aren't-- good-- people" I worked the next chunk out pretty well "I will not-- come back- if I go- home. They'll kill me" their eyes widened, I began to cry, looking down at my own feet, shaking, waiting for the departing footsteps and to be lonely once more, it was inevitable.

One second, two, three passed, but instead of those fleeing footsteps, two sets of arms held around my shoulders, and I wasn't able to contain how much I was sobbing.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Lilith?" Fred asked, his voice sounded shaky, heartfelt, and genuine.

"Is this why you're afraid of everybody? Why you won't speak?" George said quietly, no one would come down this hall during dinner, but I knew the lack of volume was for my comfort rather than disruption. Or at least, it's what I guessed later on.

I nodded against their arms, once they let go, I was still sniffling, staring at the ground in disbelief.

"You don't-- hate me?" I hiccuped rather than messing up my words this time, though no difference could really be heard.

They both looked to each other and then back to me, confusion was written all over their faces.

"Of course not, you're our friend!" they said in unison, Fred held my hand tightly in reassurance.

"We can ask mum if you can come to our house for Christmas if you like" he moved his thumb gently over the back of my hand, I wiped the tears from beneath my eyes with the other.

I looked through spotted tears, vision slightly blurry, and looked them both in the eyes.

"You'd- do that?" it was through an easily understandable martyred expression, that I held my heavy head high, and did everything in my power to stop crying.

"Mum will have no problem with it! She adores you, always asking how you are in her letters. We can have a Christmas together" they both tilted their heads ever so slightly to the side, smiling slightly together.

"Really? Are you sure?" they both nodded, I did the same, and used the ends of my robes to wipe the last of my tears away. I had thought they'd be disgusted with me, or ashamed for even talking to me in the first place knowing how weak I really was, how I was tossed around by my own parents who had brought me into this world with the only goal of ridding me from it. The cold sticky feeling of the sweat on my palms felt too much like blood at that moment, I'd never had a Christmas before.

Their offer to walk me back to the dungeons that night came with the fear of knowing I'd have to either mail home for permission, or go without it, and hope for the best.

"George will write to her in the morning. You can meet Charlie and Bill too '' Fred nodded to George, he practiced writing daily, just as I practiced my words, but with him, it was something that could be more managed than completely fixed it seemed.

I looked back through the passage at them both waving before going back to my room for the night.


	5. 1:4

One week, then two passed without a response, molly had agreed the morning after George had sent out a letter, but I continuously prayed that Carla or Leanne would get the letter instead of my mother or father, I didn't want to deal with the backlash of their response if that letter made it to their hands.

As days continued, I became more and more anxious whenever owls would arrive during meals, on the Friday before everyone was due to leave, an owl I had never seen before, gray, and broken down with age, came fluttering past the other students at the Gryffindor table, landing right in front of me, if it hadn't been for the patches of white and its expert flying, I would've mistaken the creature for the Weasley's family owl, Errol.

Beside my plate, it dropped a letter encased in a black envelope, the silver wax seal on the back held the Hollowthorn crest of a serpent circling a blade, the bold "H" in the center, I looked nervously to both boys who seemed just as intrigued.

I picked it up and gently peeled back the wax, pulling out the single piece of parchment, it's letter short and precise.

Lilith,

Keep your wits together dear, and be more mindful of what name you send your letters under. Mr. and Mrs. Hollowthorn are not concerned with your whereabouts, feel free to attend your breaks wherever you please.

Be safe,

Leanne Merrit

The Hollowthorn Estate

I smiled and showed George the letter, then Fred, running my finger slowly underneath the words until he looked away.

"Leanne is their-- maid. she's -- very kind" I folded the letter back up and put it into my robes for later, now knowing I'd have to pack my trunk for the trip, giddy with excitement.

+

"These ones will explode with color powder, they aren't perfect just yet though" George tosses a small orb up into the air before catching it softly in his palm, setting it back with the others of its kind in a box on the shared nightstand.

"I nodded along, our bags sitting together towards the door of their room, Lee Jordan was sitting on his bed, looking through a quidditch magazine quietly, while Kenneth Towler, sat on the floor beside his bed, sorting through clothing in his trunk. I had done pretty well in flying lessons with madame hooch, Fred and George did too, they were always talking about how they wanted to play quidditch next year when tryouts began, and it wasn't a bad idea. They both were energetic enough, and with something to put that towards, it would do some real good.

I liked watching some of the games too, and especially if they were playing, I'd want to go to them all.

Percy seemed to be the only person who had a problem with me in the Gryffindor tower when I wasn't supposed to be, though, he got over it quickly when Fred and George brought up the fact that even the teachers didn't care if students mixed houses, so long as no one was getting into trouble, they couldn't be bothered.

Lee was rather funny, he'd normally make a point to talk to me whenever he'd be around the boys, even helping me with getting around the dungeons a few times when I'd make a wrong turn on my way to the main corridor.

Kenneth had yet to really say more than a few words to me, but he didn't seem half bad, perhaps he was just shy, I hadn't really seen him talk to anyone for that matter, normally keeping to himself and his own work.

"What about--sound-- ones?" I asked, pointing to the colorful orbs in the box, I wanted to contribute to their ideas in some way, they seemed pretty passionate about making pranks and joking around, the two could have easily been born with laughter on their faces and a joke on their tongues.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, looking to the box for a moment.

"Loud" I made a gesture around my ears " like an-- alarm" they both smiled, George quickly jotted the idea down on a piece of spare parchment.

"That's brilliant Lili! We'll have to make sure it isn't too loud, test out the actual radius of sound, all that, but it'll work" I blinked quietly at the use of a nickname, one I hadn't heard or at least paid enough attention to notice before.

"Thank you"

I was given a blanket and a pillow, and even though both of them offered to give up their beds, I opted to sleep on the floor, it was comfortable with a pillow and blanket, it helped me from feeling the cold stone floor and feeling as if I'd gone back to the cellar.

+

When the morning came, I was the first to wake, getting dressed in the bathroom in my house sweater, a matching hat, and scarf to keep me warm as the snow hit the ground roughly.

The winter wind nipped my nose as I ran through the streets of Hogsmeade to get to the train, too excited to control myself, laughing as I pulled my trunk behind me, Fred and George desperately trying to keep up with me. An icy chill slid up my spine as I entered the train, its warm blast of heat thawing off the frost on my boots immediately, following the straight pathway down to the same compartment we'd taken to get here.

I'd bought some sweets for us three again, listening intently while they both told me all about their large family, their four brothers and one sister, ginny, who I was more than excited to properly meet rather than the hurried glances we'd both gotten in at the platform a few months' ago.

As the train neared King's cross station, I was shooting through the pathway of the train with both boys hurriedly before the breaks had finished squealing, using Fred's help to jump down from the small step outside of our car.

"Mum!" Fred and George both called Molly Weasley, the same warm and large woman I'd seen before, waited on the platform with a large smile, her son, Ron, and GinnyI both at her side.

Percy walked by to hug his mother, whose eyes fell upon me rather quickly, squinting her eyes shut with her large grin.

"Mrs. Weasley-- thank you for letting-- me stay-- with you" I smiled back, the more I used common words and names, the easier it was to say them, my pauses to think were only to double-check that I didn't sound foolish or anything.

"You're welcome anytime, but I've got dinner in the oven at home, and I don't trust Arthur to not let it burn, so we should get going" Ginny walked up right next to me, looking up with those bright eyes of hers, despite the fact that the color was a pool of golden rays and fresh earth, they still held the light of a thousand suns.

"I want hair like yours," she said while we walked along the busy pathway and out into the parking lot, where a blue Ford Anglia waited soundly.

"Red is much prettier" Me and my mother shared the same unnatural silvery hair, its glimmer in the sun made it look nearly as white as the snow, but for whatever reason, it was something most women in her family shared.

"It is? We all have red hair, mum likes to say it's how she finds us in crowds" I could see how that would be easier, even sometimes, I found myself looking for Fred and George's bright red hair above the other students before trying to sort out the mess of red and black robes.

"I really- like it" she nodded, despite its appearance from the outside, there was plenty of room in the small car, me and ginny sat together in the very back, while Fred, George, and ron all sat in the row ahead of us, and Percy was in the passenger seat.

We drove through the streets of London, Molly tried her best to abide by normal muggle traffic laws while I looked out the window unblinkingly, admiring all the different muggle buildings and landscapes, their fancy cars and busy shopping marts were all miraculous.

I'd never been to the outside areas, let alone muggle land, their inventions all so complicated just to make things easier without the help of magic.

When we got out into the farther fields and lesser populated areas of town, molly grumbled from the front seat while ginny nudged my arm, with the push of a button and the flick of a switch, we were rising above the ground, invisible to those below until we were high in the sky, the ground a mere blur below, I held onto the seat, breathing heavily, trying my best not to look outside.

"W-we're flying--" my eyes were wide, I double-checked the latch on my seatbelt, if we began to fall, I was going to free fall rather than be crushed in a pile of metal...

"It's alright Lili" Fred looked back at my absolutely terrified expression, I kept the same frozen expression until we began to descend, I scrambled for the door handle as the car made a soft landing against the grass outside a tower of a home.

I wanted to vomit as I stepped out of the car, holding onto the side to keep up as the others seemed perfectly fine.

"It's not much, but it's home" George stepped around the car, I looked up and marveled at the mix of rooms stacked atop one another like building blocks into a miraculous building.

"It's beautiful--really" I responded in awe.

"Come on with us, so you can put your stuff away" they led me off, up the stairs, swirling around and around until we reached the highest floor. It was a small and quaint room, though it was evident it belonged to Fred and George by some of the contraptions laying around, some small devices they had made, as well as a small bed aside from the two, set in the center, Fred set my things beside it

"Well, unpack if you like, but I reckon Bill and Charlie will be here soon" I smiled, I could unpack later, best to not be alone in this new place either, no matter how safe I felt or not.

"It's alright, I should come and meet them after all" my priority being to stay with George and Fred.

"You'll love charlie, you remind me sort of him in a way. Bill tends to be pretty quiet so you probably won't interact with him very much, but don't worry, he's rather kind when he warms up to people" George said, everyone, gathering out front before a plump and slightly balding bashful man... I presumed he must be Mr. Weasley from looks alone.

He glanced right over me, having to do a double-take on exactly how many children he had, for someone with so many, I wasn't surprised.

"Oh. sorry dear, mind my manners, you must be Lilith" he held out his hand which I wearily shook

"I've worked with your father at the ministry. I never knew he had a daughter" he said stoutly, no one was aware of the Hollowthorn's having any children, unknown and unwanted from the beginning.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, assuming his experience with your father must've been bad from his way of speaking, not that your father could possibly show enough care for a coworker if he couldn't with his own flesh and blood.

He paused, trying to process my apology when two separate flashes of white appeared before us, drawing my attention as a smiling, curly-headed, and tallboy stepped forward as well as a less affectionate looking long-haired man. It was clear who was who, both hugging Molly and Ginny, the house favorites by apparency.

I tried to hide behind Fred, but bill saw me first, confusion and question all over his face

"Did you two have another and not say anything?" I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, his tone quite blank, charlie also caught sight of me now, smiling even wider as he stepped forward, Fred's arm pushing outward in front of me while I stayed behind

"No no, she's much too old. Hello there," he waved, molly moving over to me, gently guiding me out from behind Fred and into their full view, despite my wanting to remain where I was before, I looked up and smiled at the two distinct men who could be nothing other than Weasley's with their bright hair and numerous freckles.

"This is Lilith. She's the boys' friend from Hogwarts, she'll be staying with us for a little bit" Molly explained, taking Charlie's bag from his arm. He couldn't be but a few years older than Percy, newly graduated probably, as far as I knew, he spent most of his time in Romania with his friends.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Lilith, I'm glad to see you two were actually capable of making some friends that aren't completely terrified of your antics" Bill ruffled either's hair with both of his hands, the two tried to swat away their older brother, making little remarks back and forth.

Bill was the brother they had mentioned before, the only member of the Weasley family to be in Slytherin, or really any house other than Gryffindor, he looked at the serpent crest on my chest and back up to me, nodding in some silent form of blind ties.

"I've heard- a lot about- you. It's nice to- meet you" Fred gave me a small thumbs-up as I said the long sentence, he smiled, and Molly led us all back inside for dinner around a large wooden table in the homely kitchen.

It was delicious

As the days passed, I got to know each of the other Weasleys better, especially Ginny, who I discovered to be quite talkative when in private with me, telling me all about her favorite things. She would be attending Hogwarts in four years, so it was quite some time from now, but I couldn't help but note the fact of how adorable she was, reminding me of Fred more than anything. All of her talking and our conversations back and forth helped with my talking a lot.

To my delight, Molly had needed to pick up some things in Diagon Alley today, meaning I could also shop for presents while there! I couldn't contain my excitement. I'd been to Diagon alley many times by myself, especially this year to shop for my school things alone.

But what could I get for them? What would be perfect enough for the twins and my new friends?

I'd find something for sure.

The floo trip was rather fun though, seeing ginny and ron accidentally get floo powder in their faces before disappearing away made me giggle profusely

"Mrs. Weasley? C-can I go--to a few-- stores on my own?" I asked once having arrived in the busy, holiday stricken shopping alley.

"Alone? That doesn't sound very safe dear. Someone could snatch you right up! Why don't you take the boys with you?" she offered, but it would be rather hard to buy presents with them circling around like hawks

"I can go with her! Can't I mum? please!" her smaller eyes lit up, looking to her mother with an expression that only begged her to say yes.

"That should be alright, but stay together, and meet back here in no later than an hour alright?" we both nodded together, at first glance, we could easily be identified as sisters, and as we turned to go down through the line of stores, catalog worthy items in the windows, Ginny could be of perfect help.

"Oh, do you need money, Lilith? I may have a few spare sickles--" she dug around in her coat pocket, but you couldn't accept her money

"No no, I have- plenty, thank you-- though" the heavyweight in my own coat was only a fraction of what I had, knowing I wouldn't need all of it at once, but still taking fifty galleons, enough for any gift I could find, and even if I didn't have enough now, I could use a check, still having a few from my personal joint account to write.

"So where to-- first? Is there" I paused to think "anything you want in p-particular?" if I could get that out of her, that would be one down easily, only the rest of the family to go... everything needed to be perfect.

"Not quite, but I'll have a look around" she was incredibly small, so walking together made me look much older than I really was, stopping into each and every store we came by, picking up things I thought certain people would like until I was left with only the twins and ginny herself to deal with, having even bough Percy a rather expensive set of new quills, since whenever I saw him, he was writing away in a small notebook, similar to the one I kept on my own person, though I jotted thoughts I couldn't put into words as small doodles in its pages.

It wasn't until we stumbled on a joke shop that it immediately called out to me, getting the perfect thing for the two

Ginny had yet to even point out something she would like, but each time we walked the street, her eyes seemed to stay on a specific window display. It was a bookshop, in the window, a famous quidditch selection of stories and books, one in the direct center titled "Everything about Quidditch and sorts"

"Do you want that book ginny?" you had finally asked, stopping in front of the store, I was happy with the words I'd put together correctly,

"Oh, uh-i" she stuttered a bit, reminding me of myself in that instance. More often than not.

"Come on," I said, leading her into the store, picking up not only that book, but the others in the display as well, paying for them rather promptly, the old woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow as she counted through the books, I slid the correct amount of money to her and dropped an extra piece into the aged tip jar too, taking the bag gleefully and handing it over to her

"Merry Christmas-" I smiled again, a warm feeling of generosity as her hands clasped the bag. I'd never gotten to give such gifts before, but it had never felt better

It shocked me when she hugged you tight, her head against my chest

"Thank you, Lilith. Thank you so much" that was the first time I realized I cared for Ginny just as strongly as I did for Fred and George.

We were going to be like sisters someday.

When we returned right on time as promised with far more bags on our arms than expected, it really made Molly judge just how carefree I could be with certain things--especially money.

"Oh- well you seemed to have... gotten quite a bit, Lilith, don't you think?" she eyed curiously, over a dozen different bags held on my small arms, noticing the two that ginny held as well

"Oh Ginny, what did you get? I didn't think I had given you money?" she took out of of the books and showed it to her mother with a toothy smile

"Lilith got them for me! She got the whole set!" she said excitedly, Arthur also curiously looking inside the bag and examining the many books.

"Lilith... this must've cost you a fortune" she didn't even try to count all the different books in the two bags, nor did she try to guess what was in the others that I held.

"It's alright, money-- does not- matter to me" she looked as if she wanted to argue, but instead made a close-lipped smile and took our hands to lead us back to where everyone else was waiting.

How cheery

+

Within a week, it was already Christmas morning, sitting around a tree with the fireplace roaring, hot cocoa, and coffee filling the air as gifts were passed around, giving out the ones i had bought excitedly, I hadn't actually expected anything in return, but many packaged parcels were placed on my lap, addressed from everyone in the family.

"You guys got me-- presents?" I asked confusedly, still grasping the situation

"Of course we did! Now open them!" Molly said, everyone, wanting to see my reactions, gathered around close.

The first thing I received was a hand-knitted sweater, matching the ones everyone else was wearing, with a bold "L" on the front

"I love it. Thank you" I put it on top of my pajamas, it was warm and soft, no wonder everyone seems to enjoy wearing theirs so much, it even felt as if it had been made with love.

With each gift, the more sentiment I felt, Fred and George both handing Me a package together after everyone else had finished opening the others from underneath the fresh pine tree, decorated with dozens of handmade ornaments.

"We spent all week with dad enchanting this for you" I peeled back the paper to find a small jewelry box, opening it, inside, a small bracelet, golden and shimmering from the fire's warm light.

I put it on my wrist, admiring it.

"It's special Lili, watch." Fred showed me the side, where a small dial lay " whenever you want to get away from home, just turn this, and you'll apparate here" I couldn't help but let tears well in the corners of my eyes, hugging them both is a quick and surprising motion. They had clearly put a lot of thought into my gift, and the fact that they set it to come to the burrow meant more than anything.

I was loved and cared for.


	6. 1:5

Grief and Glory

The holidays had passed quickly, my return to school came with lots of smiles and joy as we all quickly sped through the second semester together. Fred and George perfected their color bombs, we watched the quidditch finals together, Gryffindor won...

As soon as winter break ended, Molly had invited me back for the summer, and while I insisted I didn't want to impose, Fred and George begged me to, and I would rather die than have to go back to the manor when I didn't inexplicably have to.

I said yes, and immediately our plans for a busy summer where Fred and George wanted to fit in everything I had missed out on in my childhood, for some reason, that list began with trying to teach me to fly on a broom more, and how to swim.

I packed my things up, stuffing everything into my trunk until me, Erin, Jayden, and parker were all left with our empty shell of a room, and I sighed as my first year of hopefully seven years at Hogwarts was coming to a close, and while the others talked the entirety of their last night, I went over to Gryffindor tower, dragging my luggage behind me up the spiral of stairs until I reached the boy's room and entered, climbing up to sit against the wall on Fred's bed.

My speech was correcting itself, and with constant use of new words, even some more rare ones came without trouble.

" take the bed, it's cold in the tower" Fred threw a pillow and blanket onto the ground for himself, if he hadn't already been laying down, trying to avoid my argument, I would've gotten down, but being as how the other three boys were already laying down, I did the same, sleeping in a tight ball towards the wall, the bed might as well have been empty...

The next morning, past the sun's first peak, we all boarded the train until the late hours of the afternoon, going back to the burrow to begin our summer right away.

It was certainly going to be memorable.


	7. 2:1

"Oh my. I can't believe it's already been a year since I met you, Lilith. Look at how much you've grown!" molly rubbed the top of my head, either twin on each side of me, leaning against my shoulders.

"Best we move along before the train leaves us behind" Fred stated loudly, his fingers tapping a rhythm against the base of my neck.

"Wouldn't want us to miss our second year would you?" George filled in for his brother, molly looked as if she knew the con they were playing and sighed

"Very well, move along, I love you all and have a great year" I hugged her, taking my trolley to the side of the train, having my stuff loaded onboard with the boy's things

"Lilith dear, make sure to write frequently!" she called out to us as we stepped on, I waved goodbye, making a mental note to write at least once a week.

I was hanging out of the window, any further, and I would fall out onto the tracks, waving goodbye frantically to Molly, Ron, and Ginny.

Summer had been magical! (literally), going on plenty of fun adventures with the boys, who taught me how to fly a broom somewhat decently, even though when you tried during school, I wasn't half bad. their plans to join the Gryffindor quidditch team being their main focus, even convincing me to try out for Slytherins team to put a little aggression in my day to day life.

I agreed, but on one term, that they don't use the old brooms that the Weasley family-owned, ones more prone to accidents than anything, and use the new ones I had purchased.

They took the brooms, even more, convinced they'd do good at tryouts with them, having packed incredulously, boasting to Percy about the brooms I bought.

Let's just say he was more than unhappy.

Thankfully, Molly hadn't figured that the wrapped brooms were new by the time we got on the train, but I'd likely receive a letter about that one when she got home and discovered all three still in the cupboard.

I'd just have to sit and wait for that one...

Today was special, just as Molly had said, it had been one entire year since I met the Weasleys, and also, one entire year since I'd even seen your parents, let alone suffer any sort of attack at their hands.

Not a single letter ever came to check up on me, nor did one come to wish you a good year, and I felt good. I didn't want any letters to come, I dreaded it in fact.

At first, it had felt strange to not miss them, because no matter what they do, they were still my mother and father after all, but after some heartfelt talks with Molly, I no-longer felt wrong.

She was right, they didn't deserve me.

I already had plans to return again for this year's holiday, which everyone seemed to happily agree on.

Somewhere where it was made clear I could always go, no matter what.

\---

The trip to school was just as pleasant as the year before, ordering sweets and foods during the ride before it was time to get dressed, now having my black and green robes to get into on the train instead of the plain black ones I had from the year before.

I haven't grown much, so you reuse the same ones from before, only buying my new books and supplies this year.

I withdrew money whenever needed, even to Arthur and Molly's displeasure who insisted they pay for at least some of my things, but I refused.

I could take thousands upon thousands of galleons out at a time without notice because no matter how much I used, it wouldn't even scratch the surface of my family's fortune.

I was glad we got to ride the carriages instead of the boats this year, the boned creatures pulling them along. Thestrals. None of the others could see them, and those that could say nothing about it. I made sure to pet the creature atop its head before climbing aboard.

I couldn't tell if they knew how much better and safer it made me feel when they'd walk with me in the center as we climbed up the rocky pathway, but they seemed to have a picked up a habit of doing so, wherever it was, they don't walk in front of me, nor behind very much, only doing so when situations as such were forced.

There was no waiting at the doors to the great hall this year either, walking right past the new set of first years, though, I did have to sit at my own table for this one night, or at least until speeches were finished and dinner was served, then I could move away, but I made sure to sit as close to the front of the large room as possible, able to the see the new kids get sorted first.

I even tried starting a conversation with some of the older students, a few who talked back with much more kindness than would be expected, and another few who seemed confused about why I was even speaking, turning away to whisper amongst the small friend groups everyone else had made.

When the others walked in, forming a straight line before the stool where the baggy and old hat sat, its slits for eyes opening and a calloused yawn.

I made note of each student and which house I thought they would be sorted into, making almost a game out of it, surprisingly getting quite a few correct.

Not as many Slytherins as there were last year, but as each one sat down with a smile, I introduced myself, voice still quiet, but loud enough to be heard. The more and more that the line passed, the more I got to know each and everyone, trying my best to be as friendly as possible, realizing it was working.

"Hey, look" George tapped Fred's shoulder, pointing to the table behind them, noticing me smiling and talking with a first-year, us both engaged quite deeply in conversation.

"It's a good thing" Fred replied, turning back to the table, just as Dumbledore took the center of the room with his usual speech.

When he had finished, dinner appeared on the tables and I said my goodbyes to the others, plopping down in a seat next to Fred and George.

"First years catch your interest, Lilith?" Fred asked more curiosity in his voice than usual.

"Not everyone has a Fred and George-- to talk to on their first day, so why not introduce myself?" it would be a shame if anyone had to start their journey at Hogwarts alone, I definitely wouldn't have survived my first year if it had been for them.

"Fair enough, but you should consider yourself lucky for having our friendship, we're limited edition Lilith, _we're the product everyone wants_ " they both did dramatic opera like faces, the back of their hands pressed to their foreheads like maidens in peril.

"I'm sure you are. How lucky am I then?" I joked back, food and drinks appearing on the table with a shimmer of magic, refilling themselves as students hungrily took what they wanted.

+

"I reckon Ron will be in Gryffindor next year, it won't be long before he's here. I'm not as sure about Ginny, perhaps Ravenclaw if anything" Fred'' was right, next year Ron would be attending Hogwarts with me and the twins.

The year following would be ginny's first year.

"Maybe I'll finally have someone to talk to if one surprisingly gets into Slytherin, I'd be able to get away from Jayden and Erin's constant snoring" my roommates weren't exactly bad, just the fact of not being considerate of others sleeping in the room, so much so, I spent weeks trying to learn a noise-canceling spell to aid myself during the restless nights.

"You can always put our wonderfully non-patented invention of blossoming bellows in their pillows for when they get too loud" George pulled a bubble-gum sized ball out of his pocket, showing it to me closely. They had been working on them all summer, and I quite familiarly knew their effects.

Deafening screams when waken.

"No thank you, I can live with the snoring" I filled my plate with bits of food, already missing molly's homemade cooking. Over the summer, no matter what she made or how hungry I was, I ate it, enjoying the _literal_ love it was made with.

I awaited her next letter patiently, it arrived a few days later, signed in her beautifully messy print and an orange seal.

\---

My first week was more than interesting, lessons starting as soon as re-introductions to material and review were done. Fred and George took no time in resuming their antics, having to once again start up my usual act of covering for them too.

The three of us anxiously waited for the quidditch try-outs which would be next week, though it was more them than me, not even sure if I could make the team. They for sure would, the way they worked together so well made them useful, and playing against my friends would be weird.

I'd still try though.

For them.


	8. 2:2

"Oh my. I can't believe it's already been a year since I met you, Lilith. Look at how much you've grown!" molly rubbed the top of my head, either twin on each side of me, leaning against my shoulders.

"Best we move along before the train leaves us behind" Fred stated loudly, his fingers tapping a rhythm against the base of my neck.

"Wouldn't want us to miss our second year would you?" George filled in for his brother, molly looked as if she knew the con they were playing and sighed

"Very well, move along, I love you all and have a great year" I hugged her, taking my trolley to the side of the train, having my stuff loaded onboard with the boy's things

"Lilith dear, make sure to write frequently!" she called out to us as we stepped on, I waved goodbye, making a mental note to write at least once a week.

I was hanging out of the window, any further, and I would fall out onto the tracks, waving goodbye frantically to Molly, Ron, and Ginny.

Summer had been magical! (literally), going on plenty of fun adventures with the boys, who taught me how to fly a broom somewhat decently, even though when you tried during school, I wasn't half bad. their plans to join the Gryffindor quidditch team being their main focus, even convincing me to try out for Slytherins team to put a little aggression in my day to day life.

I agreed, but on one term, that they don't use the old brooms that the Weasley family-owned, ones more prone to accidents than anything, and use the new ones I had purchased.

They took the brooms, even more, convinced they'd do good at tryouts with them, having packed incredulously, boasting to Percy about the brooms I bought.

Let's just say he was more than unhappy.

Thankfully, Molly hadn't figured that the wrapped brooms were new by the time we got on the train, but I'd likely receive a letter about that one when she got home and discovered all three still in the cupboard.

I'd just have to sit and wait for that one...

Today was special, just as Molly had said, it had been one entire year since I met the Weasleys, and also, one entire year since I'd even seen your parents, let alone suffer any sort of attack at their hands.

Not a single letter ever came to check up on me, nor did one come to wish you a good year, and I felt good. I didn't want any letters to come, I dreaded it in fact.

At first, it had felt strange to not miss them, because no matter what they do, they were still my mother and father after all, but after some heartfelt talks with Molly, I no-longer felt wrong.

She was right, they didn't deserve me.

I already had plans to return again for this year's holiday, which everyone seemed to happily agree on.

Somewhere where it was made clear I could always go, no matter what.

\---

The trip to school was just as pleasant as the year before, ordering sweets and foods during the ride before it was time to get dressed, now having my black and green robes to get into on the train instead of the plain black ones I had from the year before.

I haven't grown much, so you reuse the same ones from before, only buying my new books and supplies this year.

I withdrew money whenever needed, even to Arthur and Molly's displeasure who insisted they pay for at least some of my things, but I refused.

I could take thousands upon thousands of galleons out at a time without notice because no matter how much I used, it wouldn't even scratch the surface of my family's fortune.

I was glad we got to ride the carriages instead of the boats this year, the boned creatures pulling them along. Thestrals. None of the others could see them, and those that could say nothing about it. I made sure to pet the creature atop its head before climbing aboard.

I couldn't tell if they knew how much better and safer it made me feel when they'd walk with me in the center as we climbed up the rocky pathway, but they seemed to have a picked up a habit of doing so, wherever it was, they don't walk in front of me, nor behind very much, only doing so when situations as such were forced.

There was no waiting at the doors to the great hall this year either, walking right past the new set of first years, though, I did have to sit at my own table for this one night, or at least until speeches were finished and dinner was served, then I could move away, but I made sure to sit as close to the front of the large room as possible, able to the see the new kids get sorted first.

I even tried starting a conversation with some of the older students, a few who talked back with much more kindness than would be expected, and another few who seemed confused about why I was even speaking, turning away to whisper amongst the small friend groups everyone else had made.

When the others walked in, forming a straight line before the stool where the baggy and old hat sat, its slits for eyes opening and a calloused yawn.

I made note of each student and which house I thought they would be sorted into, making almost a game out of it, surprisingly getting quite a few correct.

Not as many Slytherins as there were last year, but as each one sat down with a smile, I introduced myself, voice still quiet, but loud enough to be heard. The more and more that the line passed, the more I got to know each and everyone, trying my best to be as friendly as possible, realizing it was working.

"Hey, look" George tapped Fred's shoulder, pointing to the table behind them, noticing me smiling and talking with a first-year, us both engaged quite deeply in conversation.

"It's a good thing" Fred replied, turning back to the table, just as Dumbledore took the center of the room with his usual speech.

When he had finished, dinner appeared on the tables and I said my goodbyes to the others, plopping down in a seat next to Fred and George.

"First years catch your interest, Lilith?" Fred asked more curiosity in his voice than usual.

"Not everyone has a Fred and George-- to talk to on their first day, so why not introduce myself?" it would be a shame if anyone had to start their journey at Hogwarts alone, I definitely wouldn't have survived my first year if it had been for them.

"Fair enough, but you should consider yourself lucky for having our friendship, we're limited edition Lilith, _we're the product everyone wants_ " they both did dramatic opera like faces, the back of their hands pressed to their foreheads like maidens in peril.

"I'm sure you are. How lucky am I then?" I joked back, food and drinks appearing on the table with a shimmer of magic, refilling themselves as students hungrily took what they wanted.

+

"I reckon Ron will be in Gryffindor next year, it won't be long before he's here. I'm not as sure about Ginny, perhaps Ravenclaw if anything" Fred'' was right, next year Ron would be attending Hogwarts with me and the twins.

The year following would be ginny's first year.

"Maybe I'll finally have someone to talk to if one surprisingly gets into Slytherin, I'd be able to get away from Jayden and Erin's constant snoring" my roommates weren't exactly bad, just the fact of not being considerate of others sleeping in the room, so much so, I spent weeks trying to learn a noise-canceling spell to aid myself during the restless nights.

"You can always put our wonderfully non-patented invention of blossoming bellows in their pillows for when they get too loud" George pulled a bubble-gum sized ball out of his pocket, showing it to me closely. They had been working on them all summer, and I quite familiarly knew their effects.

Deafening screams when waken.

"No thank you, I can live with the snoring" I filled my plate with bits of food, already missing molly's homemade cooking. Over the summer, no matter what she made or how hungry I was, I ate it, enjoying the _literal_ love it was made with.

I awaited her next letter patiently, it arrived a few days later, signed in her beautifully messy print and an orange seal.

\---

My first week was more than interesting, lessons starting as soon as re-introductions to material and review were done. Fred and George took no time in resuming their antics, having to once again start up my usual act of covering for them too.

The three of us anxiously waited for the quidditch try-outs which would be next week, though it was more them than me, not even sure if I could make the team. They for sure would, the way they worked together so well made them useful, and playing against my friends would be weird.

I'd still try though.

For them.


	9. 2:3

Games and games continued, and with each win on one side, it was a loss for the other, making a sort of a game out of it after time, even though that's what it was supposed to be all along.

They always made sure to apologize each time they injured me, whether it be a dislocated shoulder or a minor bruise on my leg, it always came with an apology.

Everything seemed to move even quicker with quidditch added to the mix, and soon enough it was time to go home for the holidays again, and yet again a single letter came with Molly's invitation, and of course, I obliged.

It was the crack of dawn when I had made my way into Fred and George's room, waking them up and excitedly ready to leave for the train, towing my luggage behind me, scarf wrapped around my neck and robes closed tightly to keep me warm.

I wore my jumper that Molly had made me underneath my robes, keeping the moving photos close to my chest to show to Ginny, one a hazy one of me flying by a goal.

Dashing towards Ginny the second you got off the train, Molly was the second to grab hold and give me and the boys a large hug, I remained in her comforting presence for as long as I could, showing her the photos of me and the boys playing quidditch. She promised to attend a game in the spring once Arthur would be home more.

That would be interesting...

Especially since from the way things looked now, it would be Gryffindor and Slytherin in the finals for once, unlike last year where Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dominated the game.

\---

Once back at the burrow, I made sure to greet Ron and Ginny, only Bill arrived this year, Charlie being stuck for the holidays in Egypt. I sent him a card before leaving though, to wish him a happy holiday, hopefully Errol would be able to get to him before the new year...

Ginny was ecstatic about the photos, showing me her favorite teams in her books.

I hung one of all three of us up on the wall, waving and smiling after a game, though judging by only me being in uniform and the slightly beat-up expressions of the Hufflepuff team in the background, that it was me who had won that time.

Once again, I asked to go to Diagon Alley, collecting some money from Gringotts with my key and shopping for Christmas presents, though molly advised me to watch my spending, I spared no expense.

I made sure ginny wasn't looking when I bought her presents this time, keeping them in the bags, hidden underneath piles of tissue paper and wrapping.

It was easier than last year to pick gifts out, knowing everyone just a little better.

Christmas will come wonderfully this year.

\----

Christmas morning...

Snow had fallen this year, everyone wrapped in warm and fuzzy blankets around the roaring fire, me and ginny together underneath one.

Just like before, presents were passed around, joyous proposals in the air.

I even demonstrated some of my flying, making sure we all practiced as recommended, though I showed up both boys as much as possible with glee.

While they were strong and good at throwing, I was faster and more agile, having gotten better at avoiding them over the last few months.

Even convincing Molly to let me fly with Ginny on the back, though she insisted I stay low to the ground and not move too quickly.

She loved it, and I even made more of an effort to speed up when Molly wasn't looking, squeals, and laughter from Ginny followed as I did laps around the burrow, her arms holding tight around my middle.

\---

We had all been together, a few hours after everyone retired for bed, lanterns lighting up Fred and George's small room, trying to keep the laughter down to a low volume.

They were showing me old family photo albums, laughing along at silly stories about when they were little, all the way up until I saw blank pages, room for more to be added, the tops of the pages unmarked and unused.

Fred had not said what he was doing when he got up, quietly sneaking down the stairs before coming back upstairs, his school bag in hand, though I worried he'd wake Molly at this time of night and get us all in trouble.

He dug around messy amounts of papers that I always organized in between classes, pulling out a photograph and sliding it behind the plastic film.

It was of us three, taken during the same day that the one on the wall had been. Fred's arm around my shoulder, and George resting his head stopped mine, wide smiles on each of my faces as it shifted back and forth in the moving photograph. Lee had taken this one for us, and I knew in the boys' shared room, atop Lee's desk, there was another one with the four of us all together, where Lee looked as if he'd escaped an asylum mere moments before. It was taken.

We all occasionally let go of each other to chase around, returning back to the original position like a loop, the photo's constant repetition made me wonder how muggles even loved with "still" photos in one frame.

He scribbled the date it was taken messily beneath it, writing each of our names as well.

It was either the fact that he had kept this photo in his bag all this time, or the fact he had put it in the family photo album instead of on his wall or something, but my heart welled, running my fingers over the clear film above.

He shut the album and smiled, seeing the way my expression remained in-between emotions, trying to figure out how to feel about this.

"I think it's time we get some sleep..." I nodded, getting up from the floor and into my makeshift one, burying myself underneath the covers.

That was yet another example of not knowing how to feel, something I experienced a lot lately...

\----

Time had been passing quickly, it seemed to do that only when I wanted it to stand still, a cruel mistress who will make my worst moments feel like an eternity and my best only as mere blurs in time.

Funny how things work like that.

A real shame.


	10. 2:4

Five months later....

Finals had arrived, and it was surprisingly close, but just my luck, it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Molly and the rest of the Weasleys cheered in the Gryffindor box, though they made sure to wish me just as much luck as they did the boys, though I knew their siding.

It was okay, because ginny was right there, screaming out my name, much to the displeasure of the other students who were rooting against our team.

They hadn't seen any of us guys play just yet, so when I really let it all out, wanting to win like no other, I used their presence to my advantage, wanting to show them just how good I could do, even if it meant the same for the boys, who would be throwing their hardest and doing their best for their mum and dad.

I had a few losses under my belt, but I wasn't going to let this be one by any means, even if it meant breaking every bone in my body in the process.

I took my position in the air, so close to the family, waving before ducking down completely, making myself rather flat against my broom, it would make me as fast as possible, not to mention how much smaller I was than the 15-year-old Gryffindor seeker.

Leon and I were actually rather good friends, but when it came to quidditch, all bonds were cut temporarily.

With a buzzer and a siren, the game was off, going completely focused on only the snitch, nothing else, moving in a blur of dark green and silver.

As far as I was concerned, I had this game in the bag, dodging and avoiding anything and anyone near me.

Nothing was getting in the way of me winning this.

Nothing.

George and Fred swarmed around me, flying uniformly in circles to try and keep me trapped, but with one precise dive, I managed to get around, going straight upwards, allowing my broom to free fall, swirling around and following the snitch, a showstopper with the crowd roaring at the display.

The snitch was the only thing on my mind, slamming every bit of my weight into Leon to get by, the clock ticking down way too quickly, and Gryffindor was in the lead.

Dangit!

Ginny's cheers were so confusing, not only was she leering on her brothers, but she was also shouting my name, jumping up and down, it was her voice that made me so much more determined.

The snitch was only a few feet away, Leon close behind, so I was going to do the most reckless thing I've ever done, taking a bit of the mindset from the boys.

I braced myself, hopping my feet up onto the broom, and launching myself off, hand grasping it, and soon, I was falling, landing on the grass with a heavy thud, knocking the wind out of me.

Everything felt like red hot iron, searing me on every inch of my body, the crowd went silent until i shakily held up my hand, the snitch closed underneath my aching fingers, molly's hand against her chest, relieved that I wasn't dead or anything, the twins even shocked at what I had done.

Everyone landed as quickly as possible, madam Pomfrey running over as well, my team surrounding me, as well as the boys, who seemed concerned when I laughed, blood on my busted lip, and an arm loosely laid over my chest.

my legs felt especially wrong, numb almost, my hips and stomach almost on fire.

She pushed everyone out of the way, using her wand to see my injuries.

"I-i won right?" I asked, a concussion already setting in with the blurry spotted film of my vision

"Yes- yes you did dear, but that was extremely foolish. I reckon Snape will be having a word with you over this" she ran the tip of her wand over every limb, things snapping back into place, I rocked my head back, screaming in pain, Fred and George kneeling down on either side, holding my hands.

"That was bloody wicked Lilith!" Fred said, but I continued to scream each time she ran the wand over until she reached my hips.

"You're going to certainly feel this one. Best if you keep talking to her while I do this" my left hip was dislocated from my fall, and the entire Weasley family was rushing down to the field already, the crowd watched in a limbo of emotions, stuck between victory, loss, and empathy for my extreme pain.

"You hear that Lilith, they're all cheering for you!" George kept me focused on him, the pain from my hips making my vision go white, knocking me out completely, just a mere seconds before the rest of the Weasley's made it down to us.

\---

When I woke, everything felt incredibly sore, and I knew I was in trouble when six heads of bright red hair came into view.

"I'm sorry-" I started, Molly hugging me as tight as she could.

"You bloody better be sorry, I reckon having you removed from the team for this!" my eyes dropped. so it would end like this...

"But I won't--How could I possibly cause the end of Slytherin's greatest seeker?" Arthur, Ginny, and Ron came to one side with her, the boys still in their uniforms on the other.

Ginny set a newspaper on my lap, dated the day after the game... so it must've been that long eh?

On the front page was a fast-moving photo of me jumping forward, taken at the perfect moment, the bold words of

SLYTHERIN'S NEW CHAMPION! LILITH TAKES THE WIN

I smiled so widely unlike anything before, notably this being one of the happiest moments in my life.

"I tell you now though, I may not be your mother, but if you ever do something as stupid as that again, so help me merlin, I will make sure you never touch another broom in your life" I nodded, knowing she was serious about this.

She kissed my forehead, then Fred and George

" I want letters every day until you're out of here young lady. Please rest up and I love you" I only nodded, I hadn't built myself up to saying it back just yet.

She stepped away with Arthur and Ron, Ginny hugging me once they were out of view.

"I thought that was awesome!" she smiled, running off to join the others, leaving only me and the boys.

Lying my head back into the pillow, breathing in deep, hands wandering over my bandaged forehead and arm, my legs able to move, but it was still sore as ever, doubting that I could walk for now.

"They got a photo of it. I think I'll have to keep this one for myself" I smiled, holding it up to them

  
"We thought you died for a moment there" George looked as if he was trying to be serious but failing

"You really scared us" and Fred wasn't trying at all, still grinning

I didn't mean to scare them, and I could hardly recall even making the decision to jump.

"But it was still the coolest thing I've ever seen," Fred lifted his head up, George turning to see Madam Pomfrey who had been told of me waking by Arthur on their way out

"My my, I can tell you're going to be trouble miss hollowthorn" she ran her wand over me, checking for any more injuries.

"You're to stay here for a few days, but after that, it's still going to be a week or so on crutches. You landed badly on your right leg, and not to mention your hip. Thankfully, these two boys offered their full...services" both of them smiled at her mention, waving even. Idiots.

A week would be fine--

The season was over, and I had time.

"I can play again, right? Next year?" I asked, the main thing on my mind.

She sighed, seeming displeased

"Yes, which means you and I will likely see each other a lot more" I quietly celebrated, but she raised a finger "I spoke with professor snape, who has agreed though, if you do something so foolish again, you can expect harsh punishment"

It felt good, I won.

A new title to reign on for the following year, excitement fueling me.

\---

The boys stayed with me every single day, even doing some of their work with me until I was well enough to go back to class.

I was dealt no fair share of congratulations, almost every class I went to, someone had something to say about my victory, and in every class Fred and George helped me around, making sure that they made me laugh.

Humor seemed to be their way of coping, holding my bag and books, as well as making sure I went up as little stairs as possible.

I couldn't ask for better _caretakers_.

Even if it came with some jokes.


	11. 2:5

"With extreme pride and uncanny decision, I'd like to award Hufflepuff the house cup this year! May everyone reward their heroic deeds with successfully coming up with the nuggleworms cure in the previous weeks" I clapped at my table, though I seemed to be the only one, not that it mattered.

It was a small epidemic of contagious nuggleworms that had wreaked havoc for a month or so, but it was still a relief that they came up with a cure, and I was grateful that they'd done it before I'd become infected.

Banner's all around me turned from blue and bronze, to yellow and brown, the table of yellow and black all throwing their hats up, celebrating with one another.

It wasn't often that Hufflepuff won the house cup.

What a wonderful year...

All of the teachers went around, saying their goodbyes to their students, this of course excluding snape, but one in particular seemed off.

The charms teacher, Professor Quirrell, who had seemed a little squirrelish for the last few weeks. Such a strange man.

You blew it off. It's nothing, and it wasn't like he wasn't typically odd.

\---

There was no letter this year, I didn't feel one was needed, leaving with the Weasley's once again, and no argument was received. They don't care about me, and I try my hardest not to care about them. With Leanne's blessing last year as well as her warning, I wanted to never go back.

It failed sometimes, but I have the greatest family in the world to back me up, one who would miss me if I didn't come home for two years... one who missed me even when I wasn't gone.

What families are supposed to do.

I deserved more than my biological mother and father.

During the summer, I was learning more and more and was even allowed to practice flying again after some time.

There were good days and bad ones, but it seemed to be a very good sided summer, even when Molly held me as I cried after accidentally calling her mom for the first time, or when I woke up in a screaming panic after having a nightmare that my parents had come to take me away.

There were also the times that were exceptionally good, like when Molly took everyone to the beach. I wasn't very fond of sand at all, but it was more than fun. Running through the salty water, splashing back and forth, as well as even finding a little blue crab to take a picture with before Fred got a hold of it and chased me around.

I ran screaming away, ending in giggles and laughter as always.

During the summer, I also celebrated my thirteenth birthday, having celebrated the boy's birthdays while still in school.

Like she did the year before, Molly made a homemade cake, and everyone gathered around to sing to me.

Fred, George, ginny, and ron all gave me handmade gifts, some walloping winds, a prank device that would blow whoever it was used on, back a large distance, a keychain from ginny to keep on my school bag of a tiny snitch, and a page of pressed flowers from the garden by ron, who was especially proud of his work.

Shopping for this year, everyone had to accommodate for ron attending Hogwarts, and even though I insisted on taking him to Ollivander's for his own wand, he ended up taking charlie's old wand, using some hand me down books from me, which thankfully were kept in pristine condition.

I tended to be meticulous like that.

It really was strange to me how two years could pass in an instant like they have, but it meant so much, even in the darkest moments where with every year passing, it was another without my parents' concern or care for me. It would never come, and I hated myself deep down for ever thinking it would.

This would be my third year of going to Hogwarts and not once have I seen them since that day they had Carla send me off to the train station alone, with no one to guide me. I did have one thing to be grateful to them for though because if not for their blind and cruel negligence, I would've never have met the Weasley's and I likely wouldn't have had the chance to talk to Fred and George and be friends.

I'd likely just still be a scared and empty shell walking through the halls, with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

They saved me, and I will be forever in debt to them.


	12. 3:1

"I promise you, it will be wonderful harry" lily smiled, leading him down the platform, the young boy had excitedly received his letter not but three months before, and of course, his family was more than excited to go shopping right away, his father promising to get him the newest broom once he was old enough to start quidditch.

"Your uncles will be sending their letters as much as possible, so make sure you always write back... oh! And give this to Hagrid for me" James spoke quickly, too quickly sometimes, having the heart of a child, he was more than excited.

He placed a small wrapped parchment onto Harry's trolley, helping him wheel it down to the area in between platforms.

"Is that molly? Oh, we should say hello! I haven't seen her in quite some time" lily pointed to where you all were standing, Percy having just run through the barrier when you noticed them.

"Molly! Oh how are you?" the three had walked up, scaring you rather easily. Managing to hide halfway behind Fred.

"Lily! James! Oh, it's so good to see you! This must be little harry" she bent down to squeeze the boy's cheek, he smiled a toothy grin.

"He and ron will be in the same year won't they?'' Lily asked and Molly nodded, Ron waved lightly, but still shy enough to not say anything.

"Well that's wonderful, you two can ride together, perhaps get to know one another '' James suggested, rubbing the top of Harry's head.

"Oh how much you have all grown" lily looked over each child

"Ginny... Ron, Fred, George, and... oh! I must've missed one" her gaze made me so much more fearful, why was she staring? And why did she resemble my own mother so much, well, besides the hair.

Fred didn't say anything about me grabbing his arm to hide behind him, in fact, he seemed to step outwards to make me less known, but I had already been seen.

"It's alright Lilith, come" Molly held out a hand, I slowly emerged and took it, standing in front of the three.

I don't look down, nor did I look them in the eye, something I had thought I'd been getting over in the last few years, but still, when it occurs it hits me like a semi-truck.

"This is Lilith. She's in Fred and George's year" she explained for me

"It's lovely to meet you Lilith" I nodded ever so slightly "who's your mum and dad? Were they in school with us molly?" lily asked, this time the twins both cleared their throats, glancing to molly and then to me.

" she lives with me" was all she said, nudging me off to run through the barrier with the boys.

"Oh-- well alright" lily got the hint that it wasn't much to speak about, lining Harry up in front of Ron and instructing him to run, following close behind with James, and soon, molly, ginny, and ron all went through as well.

Fred and George had made sure to board the train with me already, waving goodbye out the window. I waved as well, though it was clear I was not as happy as the others.

She'd mail me a letter tonight to see if I was ok.

"Ron's got himself a new friend. I haven't seen the potters since we were little kids" George sat down across from me, Fred on the other side of the seat I was sitting on.

"That'll be good for him.." I murmured, they didn't ask much else, just keeping a light conversation going. No matter how bad they were at it, they always wanted to relieve the tension in a room.

Had the train only started moving when a girl with the most unruly hair id ever seen ran down the hall, arms outstretched towards the ground as if she was chasing something small, followed by a boy with his two front teeth slightly enlarged, and mouse-like features almost.

They had run in the direction of where ron would be with that boy, likely first years as well.

Hopefully, there would be more Slytherins this year, last year surely had been a disappointment with only 8 or so.

There seemed to be tons of students on board, so perhaps a better chance?

"Sweets?" the woman who had worked these aisles for all three of our years asked, Fred and George still purposefully paying for their own before I could. They didn't like you paying for stuff when they _could_.

"Two toffees please" I handed her two galleons, having in routine to give her extra for her work.

She handed over the two wrapped pieces of candy, if there is something besides the boys and quidditch that never fails to cheer me up, it's candy.

How _sweet_.

The train had arrived, and with just as much persistence, I boarded the carriages while Ron and his new group of friends were all whisked away to the boats lining the lake's edge. He walked with the two who had been running down the aisle before, as well as the potter's child.

So they had gotten along, maybe even friends. Granted, my friendship with the twins blossomed on that very train in my first year, so who knows.

Like the year before, we went straight into the great hall, having to sit at my own table for a brief amount of time, and of course, sitting as close to the front as possible to see the new first years.

Ron had stood in front of the small group, I was anxious to see where he would be sorted into though I had no doubt that he would make it into Gryffindor like his brothers.

When he stepped up, my thoughts were correct, because the hat had hardly touched his head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped, Ron excitedly joining Fred, George, and Percy at the table.

Following him was the buck-toothed boy, who I learned to be named Neville, also placed in Gryffindor, wow.

Then came the girl who had been with him, with quite a peculiar name, Hermione, she too was also sorted into Gryffindor...

Finally, it was time for the potter's child, Harry, to step forward, and the hat didn't immediately call out anything, instead, it muttered quietly, I was close enough to hear the word Slytherin tossed in...

"Gryffindor like mum and dad" I could hear him whisper as quietly as possible, the same desperate plea that I had made the last time I was sitting on that stool...

The hat waited a moment but complied

"GRYFFINDOR!!" it yelled, the entire table cheering, Harry joining his friends at their table.

How strange.

A boy with pure white hair hobbled up next, and the second the hat brushed his head, he was smugly walking over to the Slytherin table, making a glance in my direction. Malfoy.

The name had come up in whispers at dinner when I was younger, and it's likely if he's a child of theirs, he probably shares the same beliefs his crow of a father does.

After that chaotic storm of Gryffindors, there did seem to be a decent amount of Slytherins this year, all talking amongst themselves until it was time for dinner, where I got up and sat down next to Fred as I do every time I am made to sit with my house.

"I didn't know you were in Slytherin. I would have guessed you would have been in Gryffindor too '' Harry had spoken to me when you sat down. He shared his mother's eyes, the same eyes my mother wore with hatred and displeasure...

"Oh-uh yeah. It's great, ''I replied, not feeling very in the mood for eating. I'd just skip dinner tonight.

"Ron told me you're the Slytherin seeker. That's really cool! I want to play quidditch too next year" he was so cheery, it was hard to remain distant.

"Yeah, it's fun"

He's only a boy. And his mother is not mine. There is no reason to be afraid of him.

Surely he's very sweet, just wanting to talk to me.

"What-- position would you hope for?" I leaned closer, trying to start up a genuine conversation, changing my whole demeanor in the blink of an eye.

"Seeker for sure! My dad was one when he went to school' he got really excited, maybe he could someday.

" it's a fun position. I'll tell you that. Much better than being a beater like these two" I tilted my head to either side, receiving light nudges from them. They wouldn't push me around like they do Ron and Percy, they picked up on that much.

"Wait. if you're on opposite teams, do you ever get mad at each other for losing?'' A smart question, one people seem to have asked me a lot.

"Nope! I only get upset when they severely injure me, but it seems like I injure myself more than them" I smiled, remembering last year's championships and my weeks of healing.

"That's cool! Do you know when the first game will be?"

"Two months or so, tryouts have to happen and practice" the more we talked back and forth, the less I felt any need to be afraid of this little boy, and he seemed overly sweet too.

"Well, you've got your spot secured this year for sure," Fred said, like hell you do, if I didnt after single-handedly winning a majority of the games in my second year, I would riot.

I talked for the entirety of dinner, getting to know Ron's other two friends, a girl with wit past anyone id ever seen, and a timid boy who seemed to know only love for his parents and grandmother.

When it was finally time to go to bed, I said goodbye to the new people I had met and headed off in the opposite direction, curtly making my way into the now crowded Slytherin common room, prefects scrambling to control the first years.

I walked by the crowd, going straight into my room to unpack and go to bed, having to deal with the start of classes in the morning.


	13. 3:2

I woke up on time! So why are we suddenly running late?!

Running through the common room and out into the hall, I found Fred and George right outside, matching my running pace.

"What took you so long?" one asked, but I kept running in the direction of my first class, potions.

"We've been waiting for twenty minutes!" the other said, rounding a corner and towards snape's classroom, passing by what was either professor McGonagall's dupe cat or Mrs. filch.

I wondered how no one noticed the difference between her in animagus form and the random tabby cat she sets loose in the school. It became quite obvious when I saw the very cat last year peeing on professor Quirrell's papers.

...

I had made it right as Snape began role, flopping down at a table together, doing my best to not appear completely winded and frazzled.

"Weasleys and miss hollowthorn, do make better use of your time," he said in a monotone voice, almost like a dull hum as we entered.

I nodded, presumably for both boys as well, taking out my textbook and beginning my notes as instructed on the board in front of us.

"Notes. now" I hissed at the two, who scrambled to take out their books as well. It was a wonder how they managed to keep good grades all this time...

It's a wonder how they even stay in school at all to be fair.

Snape really seemed on edge today, making everyone write double the amount of notes he normally would, retiring behind his desk like an old hermit crab, muttering to himself while flipping through the pages of a book.

What an odd man.

Maybe it's just first day of mood swings.

Classes remained mostly just things to begin for the year, syllabi, and intro back into things from last year. The usual.

This year though, classes began to differentiate, students mixing up between periods and teachers, moving out of the basic course studies from my first two years.

It was strange not having Fred and George in every one of my classes. And being alone meant I no longer had anyone to talk to in three periods of the day.

I'd have to find some new people to talk to, or perhaps spend a few hours in silence, focusing completely on my work, avoiding extended eye-contact, and cut off all other lifeforms...

Yeah, that's totally not what im going to do in this situation-

I was sitting at the same table I sat at last year, only with the two empty spaces beside me....

I hadn't expected anyone to take up the chance to sit next to me, most students didn't bother looking my way with the twins always taking the main stage, and I enjoyed that, yet low and behold, a girl with ivory white hair and a short close-lipped smile dropped her things on the table right in front of the stool next to me, holding out her hand for me to take.

"Hi" she tilted her head slightly to the side, reminding me of those little dogs in the paintings of noble families.

I shook her hand lightly, seeing no respectful way around her gesture, another girl appearing at my other side, seemingly knowing the girl with white hair.

Her appearance seemed much different, no way the two had any sort of relation.

"You're Lilith, right? Im Mira. Mira grenley" she wore brandished Ravenclaw robes, and the girl behind me wore Hufflepuff ones, probably why id never seen the two before.

"Im Eliza. We saw you at the championships last year, it was so cool!" she smiled, I tried to comprehend why these girls were coming up and sitting with me out of the blue.

"Oh-that's nice" my voice was squeaky, obvious to my nervousness.

" you mind if we're partners this year? Unless you already have one of course" Mira asked, I couldn't just say no to them, I also don't have any other options so I nodded, taking out my parchment and quill.

They both seemed excited, taking out their things as well and beginning notes. Every so often one would make a comment to me or try to start up a conversation, in which I obliged as best as I could, settling in with both girls.

When class was over, I walked with them to my next, even though Fred and George were in my next one.

When I walked into the outdoor classroom of herbology, I didn't even think to look for them, at least not until Fred called my name from our usual stools.

"Do-do you two want to come to sit with us?" I turned to both girls, empty stools across the table from where we would sit, both nodding and taking them, I took mine in between the boys.

"This is Mira and Eliza, I met them in history of magic" either waved to the boys opposite, probably already well-acquainted with the twins, just as everyone seems to. I wished to be as sociable as them someday.

"Hello ladies" I hit George's shoulder for the sheer flirtatiousness of his voice, like a weird creep.

Fred was concerned but didn't say anything. This was the first time I really interacted with other students on my own without either of them there. It was foreign.


	14. 3:3

Mira and Eliza turned out to be quite enthusiastic, even showing up to quidditch tryouts to watch, no one else opposed my seeker position, which gave me a guaranteed spot this year, the boys keeping theirs as well.

Practice though was ruthless, and I only got better and better, with nothing else to really dedicate myself to, quidditch easily became my number one focus throughout the year.

As far as I was concerned the boys seemed to get along with them pretty well anyway, and Ron was happily attending classes with his new friends.

Harry always had a habit of waving whenever he saw me in the hallway.

Such an open boy.

\-----

"First games coming up Lilith, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Are you excited?" George passed the school paper down to me, announcing the order of the first round of games.

"Yeah. what about you two, you've got Hufflepuff first" I really wanted to play Gryffindor to start off the season, but eh, I can play them two games after.

By merlin, there is no way we're not winning this year too. Quidditch might very well be my favorite out of my only hobbies, making a rhetorical statement considering it is the only sort of thing I've ever really done outside of home.

And by the stars did I love it more than anything.

Well, not more than Fred and George, as well as the rest of the Weasley family of course.

Even my letters to molly and ginny became more frequent, so much so, I could know what was happening at the burrow at any given moment.

It was comforting, just to know that there's an outlet for me besides the school.

Ron made sure to excitedly tell his friends about the upcoming game, assuring they would all be there, and both boys assured me they would cheer me on, just as I did for them when I wasn't playing.

I found a particular interest in Hermione, an extremely bright young lady from the muggle world, who would tell me all about muggle inventions when I asked. She surely did love to talk a lot too.

Harry simply liked to talk a lot about his parents, that or he'd ask me about quidditch, other than that, he remained rather silent.

He grew onto me after only a few short weeks, as well as some of the new Slytherins, particularly a girl I met when leaving for the library, Pansy Parkinson. She seemed tenacious as ever, quite determined as well, then there were the ones I didn't like quite as much. For one example, this would include another determined girl who found pleasure in prejudice, Daphne Greengrass. Best to avoid her.

Classes didn't take long to get used to, and with the best of luck, the classes in which Fred and George didn't share with me, either Mira or Eliza were always in one!

Though with the help of the marauder's map, I successfully pulled off quite a few devious pranks, even completing one on my own.

It wasn't anything spectacular, just hexing some of the faucets in the girl's bathrooms to turn the water red.

It was still funny...

As usual, I wasn't suspected of a thing, something to come in handy after a while.

Though this one, it might very well take the cake....

"Have you got it?" Fred asked George, who was looking down the corridor with the map in hand, keeping a lookout for teachers and filch.

"Yup, pass a few to Lilith" he put a few wrapped cubes into Fred's hand, who put some in mine.

"Are you sure this is harmless? What if it's Ron or Hermione who comes by these?" they weren't deadly traps or anything, but I worried someone could still get hurt

"We tested them on ourselves, it'll just give them a fright" I nodded, taking the cubes and placing them alongside the hall, perfectly set to all go off at once in unison. I trusted the boy's word, and I know they'd never want to actually harm someone, especially first years or maybe even their own brother.

"The first years are going to walk down around 7 am, so we all meet back up here by 6:30. No teachers use this hall before then so that's covered. Sounds good?" I nodded, glancing at the map before dashing down my hall, sneaking back into my house and into bed without suspicion. my heart was racing, just as it did every time I pulled something off with them, but ultimately managed to get to sleep, setting a spell to wake me early with a jolt.

When the time came, I was flashing upwards in bed, careful not to disturb my roommates, tip-toeing around to put on my robes and get ready, sneaking out of the room without trouble and down toward the hall we specified the night before, catching a glimpse of two heads of fiery red hair out of the corner of my eye.

"We ready?" Fred asked, the three of us hiding behind a corridor arch, perfect for watching the unfolding events.

"Yup"

"Yes"

After a short while of waiting, the first noises of first years heading down could be heard and we all braced ourselves, this was a group of Ravenclaws walking together, right into the range of the cubes. The second they did, each turned into a swarm of serpents, surrounding the group of screaming children.

None of them were real, simply projections almost, completely harmless and unable to hurt them, but still equally as funny.

We all laughed, fleeing the scene as soon as the first batch of teachers came to aid them, wanting to not be caught.

"Did you see their faces? They looked more frightened than Mrs.Norris when there are spiders around!" Fred remarked, running much faster than me and George, rounding a corner until we were in the clear.

"They bloody worked! Add that to the list Fred '' George smiled, another successful invention of theirs, their hopes of one day owning a store still fresh on their minds.

"How many does that make?" I ask, knowing they'd had a streak of successful products lately.

"Five. by the time we all graduate, we'll surely have enough to open a shop"

"As long as I'm my first customer when you do, I'm all for it" I repeated what I had said to them a few nights before when the topic was first brought up to me.

"Deal," they said in unison, warming my heart a little more.


	15. 3:4

_*Thirds years and above are all permitted to travel to the nearby village of Hogsmeade to explore shops and restaurants with the permission of parents or guardians*_

The message had been posted on the board outside of the great hall late last week, and even with my desire to go I hadn't dared send a letter home, the days passing anxiously every day. I sulked around the school the entire week, moping at dinner even as owls arrived, dropping letters in front of Fred and George, but another landed neatly before me, making my heart jump out of my chest.

It was from molly... not my parents, not that it wasn't something I enjoyed receiving, though I couldn't deny my disappointment, hoping some blessing would come with a signed letter letting me go.

I pulled back the wax seal on the letter, opening the letter, a piece of spare parchment falling out of it, likely a separate letter from ginny.

Dear Lilith,

The boys sent their letters home but I never got one from you. I worked things out with dumbledore, and as the school recognizes me as a guardian of yours, I thought you could use this. Make sure to write all about my trip and have lots of fun.

Love and hugs,

Mu-Molly

P.S.- make sure to wear a hat and jumper, it's getting chilly out and I wouldn't want you to get sick.

my eyes widened, scrambling to open up the separate piece of parchment that had fallen, seeing the enclosed permission slip, hugging it tightly to my chest. Once again, Molly Weasley came to my rescue just in time, and without fail either.

Never had I submitted a form to a teacher so quickly before, getting it onto Snape's desk within the hour, running up the stairs of Gryffindor tower immediately after, pushing open the boy's door with a simultaneous knock.

For the rest of the night, you talked together about all of the things you wanted to do in the village, mostly just agreeing along with their plans, not really knowing much about the place for you to decide.

\----

In the morning, you put on my knitted hat and jumper that Molly had made you as well as some boots from my closet, preparing for the already nipping cold, both twins wearing their matching ones as well.

There was a large group of students waiting to travel down the hill to Hogsmeade, but first professor McGonagall wanted to make an announcement.

" As some of you know, you have been granted the privilege of traveling to the neighboring village of Hogsmeade during the weekends. I ask that you represent our school well and be respectful to all those who inhabit it. With that being said, all students are required to return from the village and be back in the school by sunset"

I was practically itching to go, and so were plenty of others, obvious by her tired expression, she could see this as well.

"Be safe, you all may leave" she lifted her arms, everyone else moving at a slow and boring pace while me, George, and Fred were all racing each other to the bottom of the hill, my excitement overtaking me once there, unable to look at every shop and lodge at once, trying to consume my surroundings too quickly.

"Where to first?" I was already wandering off on my own before he even finished his sentence, dipping inside of a candy shop other students had been talking about all week

Honeydukes.

"Honeydukes it is then" they both followed after me, not wanting for me to get lost or spooked.

I walked through the rows and rows of candies and sweets, picking up each item that interested me and throwing it into a basket, keeping my eyes glued to the shelves while the twins followed behind, picking up some snacks for themselves too.

"Lilith!" I looked up in the direction of the voice, seeing Mira and Eliza hurrying over towards me, dressed in coats and scarves, holding cups of hot cocoa and presumably some type of cider from the scent.

"You got enough sweets? You're going to buy half the store, Lilith!" Eliza said, noticing my full basket, both Fred and George shrugging, knowing there is nothing they could do or say to make me be more frugal in my spending.

"Just let it happen," George muttered.

"Would you like anything? grab something for yourselves" i offered, plucking another chocolate frog off the shelf and putting it in my cart, still not registering that I can always come back next weekend and don't need to stockpile candy for the year.

"No thank you. Would you want to walk with us? We wanted to check out a few of the shops farther down the village" I turned back, distracted from my current task.

"Can we?" I turned to the boys who gave me a strange look

"We're following you, don't ask us" Fred smiled, knowing I only asked out of habit.

"Ok then. I'll go pay really quick and meet you two outside" I said, going up to pay for the extensive amount of candy with them, the total not being as high as I would've presumed.

I skipped down the cobblestone pathway next to the group, looking at everything around me, following the others in and out of stores, and getting stuck in a joke shop with Fred and George for an extensive amount of time, though they did get themselves a few things so that made me happy.

With each of them, I sat on the water's edge, eating candy and drinking some hot chocolate I had picked up, talking to both girls about random school things while Fred and George skipped rocks along the lake.

I would definitely be coming back next weekend.


	16. 3:5

"Ah! You goblin!" I wiped the cold snow from my face, lifting up a clump of my own and throwing it back in the twin's direction.

I couldn't even make it to the train without them fooling around, but as per usual, nothing was keeping me from getting home, not even them.

"Let's get going! Cmon!!" I held an arm out towards the train, waiting patiently to get on, but they were still adamant about starting up some sort of snowball fight between us.

"One moment Lilith, we're waiting on ron!" They both made overly large snowballs, waiting for Ron to come walking down the path towards the train with Harry and Hermione.

"Ohh ok" I smiled, ducking behind the short stone wall with them, making a snowball of my own, pummeling Ron with them the second he walked down, having to make a run for the train when they all decided to retaliate.

"Run!!!" I screamed, scrambling down the hall of compartments until you reached our familiar one, shutting the door and curtain once inside.

"I reckon he'll try and get us back once we're home" George peeked out the window, closing the blinds back to their proper place when he found the hall clear of ron.

"He can try all he wants, but I got zero sleep last night" I pulled my legs up towards my chest, leaning my head against the wall, I was going to take advantage of every second of sleep I could get during this journey, though I were slightly wary about sleeping with the boys around because I might simply wake up with blue hair or with my teeth dyed black.

I trusted them though, and I had been awfully tired lately so they would likely spare you.

It was freezing outside, but thanks to some magic, the compartments on the train remained rather toasty, helping me sleep better, rolling my body over in my sleep to lay my head against Fred's shoulder, an accidental occurrence but it was a more comfortable position for me.

"She can sleep anywhere can't she?'' George asked from the opposite side of the compartment, having caught me sleeping in corners of the library, underneath stair coverings, behind old oak trees, and plenty of other strange places, normally just he or Fred ended up leading me back to my dormitory.

"I suppose so. Don't know why she's always so tired though, maybe quidditch?" he replied, their voices quiet out of courtesy for me

"Beats me"

They quietly played a few games of cards, moving pictures sometimes making the games more difficult, though many described such events as simply interesting, fiddled with some new inventions, and even napped themselves, all while the whole time I was sleeping peacefully.

The truth is though, I sleep everywhere and whenever I can, because it's something I grew up doing, sleeping underneath the stairs or in quiet corners of the cellar, wherever was the driest.

"Up and attem!"Fred pulled his arm from underneath me once the train had come to a complete stop, getting me up and out of the train quite quickly, still not fully awake by the time Molly had wrapped her arms around me, even with the jolt you gave her.

"Cmon, we should be heading home quick, I've got a cake in the oven" I trudged along the platform, making it home to the burrow a lot quicker than I normally would, unpacking my bag in the boy's room again, though I had left some stuff behind during my last few trips.

I was in the middle of changing into my nightclothes when Molly called everyone down for dinner, discussing Arthur's latest events at work.

\----

"Lilith! Hurry before you get lost!" Molly called back to me and Ginny, who were running behind to catch up with the rest of the family in Diagon alley.

Molly had taken me specifically to help me get my bracelet resized as it was starting to get too tight around my wrist, and I would hate to have to stop wearing it. It's my most prized possession and every part of me was grateful to not have to have used it just yet.

The little dial along the side still shone brightly as well as the rest of it, the day it was given to me still fresh in my mind, the thought and love behind it...

She happily took me to the jewelry store, watching as the older man took his wand and stretched the metal, making sure not to interfere with the magic portkey within it.

___

Christmas came by, with snow and flurries everywhere, the fire lit warmly in the living room beside the crisp tree, cut straight from the forest surrounding the burrow, pine and ash making quite the remarkable scent of home, unlike the smell of mint and oak that filled my manor back in the Westshore fields.

With their new brooms, we all took no time in playing a small game of quidditch with Bill, having convinced him to get on a broom too, going back and forth without a snitch.

I didn't win this game, and it was mostly my fault and not bills, considering I never played as a chaser before and it was unfamiliar, but with all things considered, I fared pretty well.

Christmas dinner was extra exciting, the potter's decidedly joining for the night, along with two other men who were particularly strange, though molly and Arthur enjoyed their presence so I didn't say anything, just remaining off in the corner away from the crowd of people, avoiding eye contact with lily potter whenever possible.

She noticed the way I avoided her, even asked Molly about it again, but Molly only described it as not her story to tell, and that if it really meant that much to her, she should ask me herself, of course, less brazen than described though.

She waited until Sirius had hauled everyone outside for some fun, including the boys and Ginny to approach me while I looked out the window silently, eyes seemingly lost in thought when she tapped my shoulder, making me whip around in fear once I saw her, calming down after a split-second.

She explained herself and how she was sorry if she made me uncomfortable in any way, thinking it was something she did or said before that threw me off, but I kindly explained back that it was nothing she did and that it was simply me.

She accepted this answer rather fondly, even trying to give me a little hug, which was the saddest bit uncomfortable. When they all left, I looked her in the eyes while waving goodbye, and no matter how much she reminded me of my mother, I vowed to myself that I would see her as someone completely different from now on.

___

New years came even quicker, and just as it always did, time went so quickly, that before I knew it, it was time to return back to Hogwarts again.

I kept my sleeves cuffed on the train, to purposely have it on display to all.


	17. 3:6

"You're going to fail if you don't, just keep reading please" I put my finger onto their notebooks, attempting to keep them studying for longer.

Tests were coming up, and with the sheer amount of pranks, they had neglected to study at all, and in exchange for tagging along, they agreed to do this for me.

"But it's no fun, we could be doing something worthwhile!" Fred whined, lazily writing along the parchment, copying what I was writing on my own

"Yeah! Like anything but this" George added, I had been dealing with the complaining for almost an hour now

"Three spells to open things then--" I quizzed George first since he was so annoyed with studying

"Alohomora, keyscale, and..." he couldn't think of the last one, only proving my point, looking back down to the page even with their unamused grumbles.

"Fred. name all of the --unforgivable curses" I asked him next, trying to further prove my point

" the killing curse, cruciatus curse, and-" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to get it "and the imperious curse" I nodded

"Well done" I continued writing on my parchment, making a large number of notes for both myself but also for the boys to copy off of.

"Why're you so invested in our education anyway?'' Fred mumbled, trying to make it look like he wasn't doodling on the corner of his paper.

"You want to graduate with me or do you want to be held back enough that you graduate with ron? Or possibly even ginny? That's why" they both nodded admittedly, turning back to their notes in defeat.

Of course, I'm right!

\------------

"GO Lilith!!" Fred and George cheered, Eliza cheering me on from the Hufflepuff box, even if Mira remained quieter, I knew I had her support as I whizzed around, even she couldn't help but smile when I passed by

Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, always a fun game more about wits than actual gameplay.

We were in the lead of course, and since my dues the previous year, all the hope was on me to win for Slytherin House once again.

I would bring them to victory.

Ravenclaws seeker was more than inept on trying to confuse me about their next move than actually catching the snitch, swerving above and below my broom.

I kept my focus though, determined completely on catching the snitch, avoiding bludgers, and deterring their seeker.

With some more whirling around the field, I had the snitch in my palm, kissing the small golden ball, holding it up in front of the crowd, cheers from Gryffindor house, which was mostly made up of Weasleys at this point, erupted.

I had a thing for showing off and making a scene, a sort of dramatic effect for me at this point.

When landed, Marcus decided for everyone to celebrate for the night in the Slytherin common room, a way to kick off the season with a win.

When I came back from the baths, the entire common room was filled with people, all sporting Slytherin apparel, proudly chanting cheers.

When my presence was made known, everyone cheered even louder,

There was firewhiskey and treats galore, everyone getting as much fun as they could into one night, though I didn't have much interest in alcohol at the moment.

It really was the perfect way to start off a spectacular season


	18. 3:7

"She's gone insane, I tell you!"

"Relax, I'm sure we can find an opening to run soon Freddie"

I rolled my eyes, still leading both of them by their hands up the Gryffindor tower and into their room where Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville all waited.

"You Are blindfolded, even if you tried to run you'd fall" I retorted, they knew what day it was, and had a good idea of what I was doing, but still, they played along.

This was mainly orchestrated by me, streamers and decorations all over the dorm though were thanks to Hermione, while Neville and I spent three hours the previous night attempting to bake a cake.

It was a good enough cake. Edible at the very least

"Watch the step-- ok. Careful" I led them into the dark room, blindfold still on and everyone waiting while I did a silent countdown

"You can take --them off now," I said, everyone ready with their wands.

"SURPRISE!!" confetti shot out of the tips of everyone's wands, both boys smiling widely.

"Happy birthday!" Neville carefully brought over the cake, which thanks to Harry's very surprising cake-decorating skills, looked relatively good now.

They looked at each other first before blowing out the candles together, and even while no knives were allowed, the cake was cut into slices and everyone ate, sitting atop one of the four beds, laughing and passing small gifts to the twins.

My gift was actually small for your buying habits, not being able to go to Diagon Alley I settled on the newest arrivals at the joke shop in Hogsmeade...even if it was the whole collection.

In light of their birthday though, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were all going to meet me and the boys in Hogsmeade tomorrow to celebrate over lunch.

I could show ginny all around Hogsmeade! Even take her to honeydukes!

People trickled in and out of the room to wish Fred and George a happy birthday, and with an enormous amount of joke and prank devices, they were set for life so it seemed.

"Flint and Adrian-- said no pranks in our common room-- or they'll put you at the... bottom of the lake" I reminded, seeing the mischievous looks in their eyes, after the last prank, flint was on my case constantly about Slytherin's involvement in the boy's pranks.

"Don't you sleep at the bottom of the lake Lili?" Fred asked, and by all technicality, I did...

"see it how you want" I responded.

"Try this, I reckon it's either liver-flavored or bubblegum," George placed one of an every flavored bean into my palm, lip curled at the thought of getting liver.

"Blegh!-" I yelled, taking the glass of water off one of their nightstands to wash it down.

"Definitely liver" I responded, noting to not take any of those from him again.

"Mira and Eliza want to meet Ginny tomorrow so don't get her on any mischievous behavior too" considering the amount you talk about Ginny or Molly, they could probably state their entire life history by memory from potions class alone.

" that's all ginny, we've got no part in her antics, it must run in the family"

"Moms got some explaining to do about Percy then"

"This is why he hates us you know" I shook my head, eating some of the hidden candy in the pocket of my robes... I tried to keep snacks on hand at all times because no matter how much I ate, I was always hungry.

Limited food and scraps do that to a child.

"Thank you, Lilith, you're getting better at the whole birthday thing" Fred thanked me, last year was a bit more choppy in getting a small party done, but I was thoroughly proud of myself this time.

Even if it did come with the help of a few first years.

" you want to try these out on Monday?" George held up a packet of transporting blots, which would make whatever they were placed in move all around the castle.

"I have practice Monday. What about Wednesday? Before classes" Wednesdays are practically the only day left where none of us have quidditch practice or games.

"Sounds good. Works for us" Fred agreed, at least there would be time for testing them beforehand.

The cake was completely gone by now and being the amazing and wonderful godsend of a friend I am, I helped clean up, making sure to tell both of them how truly amazing I am and that they should bow down.

I was definitely being a tad bit dramatic.

"Lots of rest and no trouble tonight" I advised before leaving for the night, being as quiet as possible while making back to my room, having checked the map beforehand to see if any teachers were out of bed, especially snape.

I was in the clear


	19. 3:8

I woke early, too excited to see the family to sleep, getting dressed in some warm clothing and waiting by the window until it was time for me to leave, my hat pulling my hair down flat, I had gone against doing anything with it today.

I gave the boys some time to sleep before going off to Gryffindor house, skipping down the halls, my green and silver scarf wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Good morning Hermione" I waved on my way up the boys' side stairs, her head buried in the basics of potions book.

The door was closed, not cracked like it usually was meaning they hadn't gotten up on their own. I went in quietly, careful not to disturb their sleeping roommates in the process, the last thing I needed was Lee trying to maul me for lost sleep.

"Fred- Fred" I nudged him, he was more easily woken than George, sleepily opening his eyes. I had never noticed the precise golden honey color in his eyes.

"Cmon! They'll be here soon" I pulled on his arm for a moment, though it was no actual use.

"Fine fine" he grumbled, getting out of bed, pushing Georges head on his way to the dresser

"Get up George!" George rubbed his head annoyedly, having been woken abruptly, something he wasn't exactly unfamiliar with though.

"Scarves and hats. I'll be downstairs" I left the room to give them some privacy, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace while I waited.

They came down together a few minutes later, dressed hastily in winter clothes, their burgundy and gold scarves were thrown lazily over their shoulders.

"Hogsmeade! Let's go!" I led them out of the common room, a few other students following down the hall to join, though not as many as there had been the past few weeks.

"Relax Lilith, we'll be early if you rush" Fred put his arm on my shoulder while walking, weighing me down briefly, my face feeling hot.

Weird.

Maybe it was the candy from the night before or my excitement to see ginny that made my stomach feel as if it were in knots.

I was napped out of thought as I made it to the hill down to Hogsmeade, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly all waving from below.

"Ginny!" I called, going ahead of the boys to greet her, red hair tucked neatly into a soft beanie and hands covered in knitted mittens.

"Lilith! Did you get my letter?"

"I did, Errol's just being-- slow lately"

"He's getting to the end of his time dear, it might be time to let him retire '' Molly said, if I could remember correctly, Errol was reaching 45 soon, and even for magical creatures, that's pretty old.

"Maybe I should get an owl of my own," I said quietly to myself. I was permitted to have a pet at school, only the worry of what would happen to said pet if when I inevitably had to return home kept me from getting one.

Wonderful things like my life for the past three years surely cannot last forever, one day they would pull me back in and there would be no escape.

Best not to think about those things now and ruin a good day.

"We can visit the owlery this summer! See all the pretty owls" Ginny recommended, even if I didn't buy one, it would still be something to do for a day.

"We can look for a pet for you too!" Ginny would be starting at Hogwarts next year, so there would have to be a designated day to buy her supplies and robes.

"Mum!" Percy called from the top of the hill, making his way down steadily, hugging her once within reach, rubbing the top of ginny's head.

"Yaay... the party has arrived," George said sarcastically, getting a pinch on the arm from molly.

"I'm starving, we can eat before doing whatever it is you want to do" Fred complained, Arthur leading everyone towards the small tavern at the end of the village, it was still early so this was more brunch than anything.

I ordered a small plate of food, knowing I could eat later at school if I were still hungry, and the amount I could eat in one sitting would run Arthur dry, something I didn't want for the man.

"So how was your birthday? Did you guys have fun?" Molly asked, having ordered herself a butterbeer, thinking that it wasn't noticeable when she let Percy have some of the dual-spiked drink in secret.

He was definitely going to boast about _that_ later to everyone who couldn't escape his rants in the Gryffindor common room.

Those poor poor souls.

"Lili and Ron's friends set up a little party, it was fun" Fred talked with food in his mouth, making me want to hit him upside the head.

"Fourteen... I can hardly believe how old you all are getting" her voice remained warm, the boys really had grown in the last few years as if they'd been fed horse food.

"What do you mean? We're only 12, mother!" oh no, not again.

"Yeah! Your memory must really be fading mum" George added.

"Merlin" she sighed.

The brunch was excellent, and the rest of the day was spent traveling in and out of shops, walking around the water's edge, and taking ginny into honeydukes.

By the time I said my goodbyes, it was nearly evening, and time for dinner, sleeking back into the castle with Percy and the twins.


	20. 3:9

I woke early, too excited to see the family to sleep, getting dressed in some warm clothing and waiting by the window until it was time for me to leave, my hat pulling my hair down flat, I had gone against doing anything with it today.

I gave the boys some time to sleep before going off to Gryffindor house, skipping down the halls, my green and silver scarf wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Good morning Hermione" I waved on my way up the boys' side stairs, her head buried in the basics of potions book.

The door was closed, not cracked like it usually was meaning they hadn't gotten up on their own. I went in quietly, careful not to disturb their sleeping roommates in the process, the last thing I needed was Lee trying to maul me for lost sleep.

"Fred- Fred" I nudged him, he was more easily woken than George, sleepily opening his eyes. I had never noticed the precise golden honey color in his eyes.

"Cmon! They'll be here soon" I pulled on his arm for a moment, though it was no actual use.

"Fine fine" he grumbled, getting out of bed, pushing Georges head on his way to the dresser

"Get up George!" George rubbed his head annoyedly, having been woken abruptly, something he wasn't exactly unfamiliar with though.

"Scarves and hats. I'll be downstairs" I left the room to give them some privacy, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace while I waited.

They came down together a few minutes later, dressed hastily in winter clothes, their burgundy and gold scarves were thrown lazily over their shoulders.

"Hogsmeade! Let's go!" I led them out of the common room, a few other students following down the hall to join, though not as many as there had been the past few weeks.

"Relax Lilith, we'll be early if you rush" Fred put his arm on my shoulder while walking, weighing me down briefly, my face feeling hot.

Weird.

Maybe it was the candy from the night before or my excitement to see ginny that made my stomach feel as if it were in knots.

I was napped out of thought as I made it to the hill down to Hogsmeade, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly all waving from below.

"Ginny!" I called, going ahead of the boys to greet her, red hair tucked neatly into a soft beanie and hands covered in knitted mittens.

"Lilith! Did you get my letter?"

"I did, Errol's just being-- slow lately"

"He's getting to the end of his time dear, it might be time to let him retire '' Molly said, if I could remember correctly, Errol was reaching 45 soon, and even for magical creatures, that's pretty old.

"Maybe I should get an owl of my own," I said quietly to myself. I was permitted to have a pet at school, only the worry of what would happen to said pet if when I inevitably had to return home kept me from getting one.

Wonderful things like my life for the past three years surely cannot last forever, one day they would pull me back in and there would be no escape.

Best not to think about those things now and ruin a good day.

"We can visit the owlery this summer! See all the pretty owls" Ginny recommended, even if I didn't buy one, it would still be something to do for a day.

"We can look for a pet for you too!" Ginny would be starting at Hogwarts next year, so there would have to be a designated day to buy her supplies and robes.

"Mum!" Percy called from the top of the hill, making his way down steadily, hugging her once within reach, rubbing the top of ginny's head.

"Yaay... the party has arrived," George said sarcastically, getting a pinch on the arm from molly.

"I'm starving, we can eat before doing whatever it is you want to do" Fred complained, Arthur leading everyone towards the small tavern at the end of the village, it was still early so this was more brunch than anything.

I ordered a small plate of food, knowing I could eat later at school if I were still hungry, and the amount I could eat in one sitting would run Arthur dry, something I didn't want for the man.

"So how was your birthday? Did you guys have fun?" Molly asked, having ordered herself a butterbeer, thinking that it wasn't noticeable when she let Percy have some of the dual-spiked drink in secret.

He was definitely going to boast about _that_ later to everyone who couldn't escape his rants in the Gryffindor common room.

Those poor poor souls.

"Lili and Ron's friends set up a little party, it was fun" Fred talked with food in his mouth, making me want to hit him upside the head.

"Fourteen... I can hardly believe how old you all are getting" her voice remained warm, the boys really had grown in the last few years as if they'd been fed horse food.

"What do you mean? We're only 12 mothers!" oh no, not again.

"Yeah! Your memory must really be fading mum" George added.

"Merlin" she sighed.

The brunch was excellent, and the rest of the day was spent traveling in and out of shops, walking around the water's edge, and taking ginny into honeydukes.

By the time I said my goodbyes, it was nearly evening, and time for dinner, sleeking back into the castle with Percy and the twins.


	21. 3:10

"Practice all summer! And I want to see that face of yours first thing next year for tryouts too!" madame hooch called as I boarded the train, my trunk covered in badges and cards from my second championship win, being loaded onto the carts of the busy train.

"I will! See you next year!" I called, getting up the short set of stairs and down the hall towards your compartment. Fred and George are already waiting together.

The summer had arrived, another year gone, and another year well-spent without worry.

Another birthday would soon pass too, and the days would melt into one, time moving faster than ever, too quick for me to grasp onto.

 ** _"You're a part of this family, don't ever think that you're not!"_** those words that Fred had said to me over that very summer stuck with me, a rough night had led to me crying alone where he later found me sniffling underneath a crook of the stairs.

There were a few things that stuck with me over the summer of my fourth year.

Things that would stick with me forever.


	22. 4:1

Flourish and Blotts booksellers.

The prime location for anyone's literary needs used or new.

"Defence against the basics of the dark arts, the history of quidditch, herbology 101..." ginny read off her list while I grabbed each one off the wall and placed them into her cauldron for easy carrying.

We were on the second floor of the building while the rest of the family shopped below, but a sudden ruckus turned both of our attention over the banister.

Crowds of people gathered below around a remarkably familiar man I knew all too well who was sitting at a table surrounded by books.

Gilderoy Lockhart

my parents had invited Lockhart over for dinner many times when I was a child, I was too young to know why, but likely it involved his books... and the people he stole them from. Living in the cellar, everything from above could be here, and I had nothing else to do but listen at times.

Molly seemed to be falling head over heels for the man, much to Arthur's annoyance who looked as red as a beet.

"Lilith! Ginny! Come on down and see Mr. Lockhart! Quick!" Molly called me and Ginny both walking down the stairs, but even Ginny seemed to see how strange my demeanor became as if I were being made to say hello to a distant aunt who only talks about how she knew me as a baby.

With just the touch of luck, he had not recognized me at all, but who would? I had changed so much lately, though I was still behind on the growth aspect even after turning 14.

"As most of you may know, I will be teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year as the newest defense against the dark arts teacher." This stunned me a bit. I didn't want a new DADA teacher! What was the point in constantly rotating them around??  
  


"Quirrell just up and retired," Fred said from behind me, making me jump

"Wonder what made him want to leave like that?"

"I have a guess you two have something to do with it" I replied, jokingly of course, though the crowds kept growing as me and ginny got pushed further and further towards the front of the store. Fred had his hand on my arm to keep me from getting pushed over by other people, George with his own ginny's.

my body tensed up again, every brush against him or slightest of touch throughout the whole summer seemed to do that to me.

"Ron!" I heard from behind me, Ron turning around quickly to face Harry with his parents and Hermione, whose mum and dad were marveling over the multiple magic events happening around them. Muggles.

"Hello Lilith, how are you? Excited for your fourth year?" lily asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder for a moment

"Mhm"

"Saw the paper on your championship win, ah I remember those days," James potter said reminiscing, the amount harry talks about his dad being on the Gryffindor quidditch team was enough for me to recant every single game from memory.

"I'll be winning again this year no doubt, make a record for Slytherin house" I wasn't going to boast, but I could still be proud of my accomplishments, moving slowly with the now large group towards the table.

"Harry's going to try out this year, I'll have to come watch one of your games sometime, see if he was lying about you being the best" James had such a child-like feeling to him, as if he wasn't a day older than myself, it's very rare I find someone like that.

"I'm sure he will do wonderful, probably more compassionate on the field than these two" I pointed to either boy, ron would also be trying out for quidditch this year and I had no doubt that ginny would next year when she could, though that would make the Gryffindor team almost completely Weasley if they all made it...

Well, that depends on where ginny is sorted into, but surely she will be a Gryffindor like her brothers.

"Twenty galleons! You've got to be kidding me!" Molly exclaimed once, seeing the price of the new set of Lockhart's books, the smug man making an awful face behind her back when he realized she wouldn't be buying one.

The worst kind of person and he'd be teaching us for the next year... great.

It made my blood boil in a mere few seconds, he was going to ruin one of my favorite classes for me and I could already tell.

She paid for the books Ginny had gotten and we were all on our way out, having to spend the next week at the burrow before it would be time to go to school.

I could hardly wait, and quite frankly, neither could anyone else.


	23. 4:2

"Ronald! Harry! Cmon!" Molly yelled, Ron and Harry both talking amongst themselves a few feet away, Percy already through the barrier, Fred and George already preparing to run, but I wanted to run with ginny.

Just this once of course, it is her first year after all.

"Ready ginny?" I looked at her, holding the bar of my trolley in front of her

"Ready Lilith?" I nodded and ran towards the platform wall, breaking through the bricks, Ginny coming close behind, smiling widely, even though she'd been on the platform before, she was practically shaking in excitement.

"C'mon boys, on the train" Molly shooed the others forward, kissing Ginny's forehead one last time, it looked as if she was about to cry, her youngest child off to school already, primary was hard enough but this was it for molly. Hogwarts.

"Be safe please. Look out for one another too" she seemed to be going through a mental list of things to say in her head, otherwise I wouldn't have remained waiting as I had been, the breeze brought on by the trains heavy steam and the busy crowds pushed the glinting loose hair that had escaped my braid... Fred did my hair this morning, long before George had woken, sitting on the floor together talking, while he pulled the strands of hair together. Years of his mum making him do ginny's hair for her had come in handy.

"Oh- and send me letters right after sorting!" she said, wiping underneath her eyes and sending us both off. Having to control herself from bursting into tears.

"We're going to have so much fun! Cmon! You're going to sit with me '' I led her down the aisle, closing the compartment door once we were both inside, she sat on George's side, while I sat next to Fred.

"Did mum cry?" Fred asked, attempting to look through the window of the opposite compartment to no success, his hands fiddling with the ends of my cloak absentmindedly

"A little, she'll be alright" I dug through my pocket and pulled out a few sickles.

"Get whatever you want, I'm gonna take a nap" I handed the coins to Ginny, pulling my sweater tight around myself to keep warm, not removing my robes from his hand and lifting my feet up onto the seat.

The train jolted forward almost twenty minutes later, but by then, I was sound asleep. I had gotten hardly any sleep the previous night, and quite frankly, neither did Ginny, both taking all night about school in her room until it was time for us to finally attempt to rest.

"Are you going to move her? That doesn't look comfortable" Ginny said, seeing I had moved in my sleep to be leaning over in a strange position against his shoulder.

"She's fine, always does this. Every train and carriage ride" he said, me and Ginny never really rode anywhere together before, so she had yet to see it.

It was comfortable and made me feel that there was always someone nearby.

No biggie

——

"It's okay, we'll all be right inside, I'll be on one side, and they'll be on the other. Don't worry about it, you just walk up and sit down, ''I said to Ginny, leaving her in the main hall with McGonagall while me and the others entered the two large doors.

It was obvious she was nervous, I was nervous when I was getting sorted too, but it would be over quickly.

I watched the doors intently, the group of new first years lining up in front of the worn and ragged old sorting hat, Ginny was closer to the back, the first to step up a peculiar girl with her robes inside out and socks folded at her ankles.

Luna Lovegood

The hat took a while with her, clearly confused about its decision until it finally yelled out Ravenclaw.

She looked rather sweet as she skipped over to the applauding table, the next of students taking her place.

The line passed and passed, plenty of students in each house, though as usual, it wasn't enough to really fill any table, alas came Ginny's turn, practically sweating beads.

The hat took too long for my comfort though, it was uncertain like her brothers had been, the usual Weasley effect.

"Come on... say Gryffindor already" I whispered to myself, the longer it took, the more worried she became on the stool.

When the hat next spoke, nobody in the room could hardly believe it.

Especially myself.


	24. 4:3

"There's no bloody way!" Fred was the first to yell, dumbledore only had to raise a single finger to silence him though

"Merlin— Ginny-"I waved my hand over to her

"Ambitious and cunning, resourceful and clever. Slytherin ought to do" the hat repeated itself, Ginny froze in place for a moment before shakily walking over to where I sat.

"Let's not interrupt gentlemen," dumbledore added, the next student taking her place while four pairs of redheads all stared me down in confusion, but I could only shrug.

"There's got to be some mistake-!" Ginny hugged me, almost like she was afraid.

"It doesn't make mistakes Ginny. It's practically unheard of. You're a Slytherin ''I assured her, trying to calm her from her manic state, Bill was a Slytherin too, I couldn't imagine he'd been too afraid when he'd been sorted.

"What will mum think?? Oh Merlin I'm the runt of the litter!"

"Charlie has done just fine, she won't have a care in the world about it" I sat her down, the collar on her robes already a dark green color, the snake emblem embellished on her chest.

A Slytherin. I wasn't expecting that one.

It took another few minutes but she seemed to calm down, eventually, her breathing became normal and she stopped panicking.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it from them" she finally groaned, placing her head against my shoulder while facing the opposite table, their jaws still practically on the floor.

"At Least we're together. That'll be fun don't you think?" She nodded, I would have someone in my house to be with, a girl too nonetheless.

"You're right. It's just a house"

Dinner appeared, and just like me, food seemed to ease her mind, though I couldn't really eat right now, too caught up with trying to wordlessly talk to Fred from across the room.

He was losing his bloody marbles over this.

Once dinner was over, I'd never seen a group sprint over as fast as those three had, but I wasn't going to let them bombard her with taunts and questions.

"Tomorrow," I said sternly, an arm around her back, ready to lead her out of the great hall and to the dungeons

"But-" they both went to protest my decree, though I wasn't having any of it

"Tomorrow. Now is not the time. Off to bed both of you. You too Ron" I led Ginny out, smiling as I took her to the dungeons and found her room, three other first-year girls awaited, and the good news was my room was only two doors down.

"Are you all unpacked? my night clothes are in the dresser as well as my uniform but if you need-" she seemed amused by my rambling, after hours of helping her unpack and meet the others as well as touring her around the common room, she had laid down for the night.

" Lili. It's fine, I'm fine. You can go now I promise" she dug through the dresser for her nightclothes and set her wand on the nightstand, the nickname Fred had given me stuck with the others, especially Ron and ginny.

"You sure?" I just wanted to make sure, I knew how scary it could be for her.

"I'm sure. I'll see you in the morning" she hugged me tightly before opening the door.

"Goodnight Ginny," I said before going to my own room, having not yet even unpacked my own trunk, too worried about Ginny to even think of that. My roommates were already asleep so I quietly moved everything to where it was supposed to be, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed. It had been a terribly long night, too long for my taste, but everything would work out as it always did.

—————————————-

"Green suits you if I do say so myself"

"You've taken my sister! I say we send you to the ministry for such a crime!" Fred exclaimed dramatically, he and George had been at it all morning.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there brother. Shall we write a letter to Cornelius fudge over dinner?" George added to his wit

"stop with the teasing. --She's doing wonderfully in Slytherin" I stepped lightly, walking back from lunch, I agreed to walk Ginny to her next class together, even though I had been all morning already.

"Fine fine, no need to get worked up" Fred pushed me lightly, which was still enough to make me temporarily lose balance.

"You'll like broom practice, just make sure to speak up with madame hooch" I walked out onto the courtyard before saying my goodbyes and turning around.

"What do we have next?" id been dreading this period all morning, trudging along the corridor with my schedule in hand

"Defense against the dark arts... with Gilderoy Lockhart" I sighed, taking the two down towards the south side of the castle.

"What's your bugger against him anyway? It's like you've got a bad taste in your mouth whenever he's mentioned" Fred asked, his arm on my shoulder, gently weighing me down while walking through the halls.

"He worked with my father, knew of --everything they put me through and didn't do anything, lots of people like him knew what was --happening, and looked the other way," I said angrily, walking much faster towards my class

"Oh-" Fred paused, looking at George, they already had a million ways to make his life hell in mind, a new sole target for endless pranks and pestering.

"Let's just get this over with please"


	25. 4:4

When I used to have to hear gilderoy's rampant stories about his supposed feats through the cracks in the stone, carried by the damp breeze of the manor, at least then I could tune it out without the worry of failing, though now, I were forced to listen to him every day for an hour and a half for the next year.

And none of it made any damn sense.

He went on and on about defeating magical creatures with absolutely wrong spells, and even messing up events in his own books!

What a fraud and everyone seemed so stuck up his ass to even notice.

I scribbled doodles onto my page of notes to keep from going insane, a miracle that Fred and George were somehow paying attention.

This was going to _definitely_ suck.

\------

" keeper and seeker? It's on potter" I only had a few minutes to talk while I was in between tryouts for the others in the Slytherin team, yet again, my position guaranteed for this year, and madame hooch had mentioned there was someone I needed to meet too.

"Hollowthorn, return to your team!" Oliver wood yelled, not in a mean tone, but more just trying to wrangle together his team.

"Gotta go" I ran back to where Marcus Flint was standing and picking through the group of new tryouts.

" This is my last year at Hogwarts everybody. As you may know, this also means this is my last year being captain of this team. I will be watching all year to pick one of you who will be next year's captain, this year's fourth years are eligible considering you will be fifth years by that time" I had no stress, the capability of being captain sounded like just a tad bit too much of me, hopefully, he would pick someone else.

"I do have another announcement. Mind each game, we will have guests from outside of school in the stands evaluating each and every player within all four teams. I haven't received any information yet as to why, but think of these people as Scouters for the big leagues, so I want you to win at whatever cost" he looked over to me, only me and Pucey stood next to him, the three glued member of the team, though this was also his last year as well.

"Lilith. You practiced all summer, right? The whole school is wanting to see if you win again, which means those people in the stands will likely have their eyes on you" he asked, and almost every waking free minute I had over the summer was spent practicing

"I did. I even perfected --that standing catch I was working on last year" the idea of big-league spotters possibly having their sights on me was exhilarating. I could hardly wait for my first game already.

"Good. make sure to mention me to the daily prophet if you ever get famous you hear?" I nodded, though if I ever really did become famous, Marcus Flint would be the last person on my mind.

After all, it was Fred and George who convinced me to start quidditch, not him.

"Posting on the team roster will be up in the great hall by the weekend, everyone is dismissed" he sent us off, though my first stop was the baths, specifically the second-floor girl's bath, where nobody would be around to disturb me, no one aside from Elizabeth Myrtle, or more commonly known throughout the school as moaning myrtle.

I tried to talk to her often enough, it had to be lonely being a ghost inhabiting a bathroom, especially after accidentally drowning almost 50 years ago.

After I break through the moping and sad shell though, she's quite talkative and even sometimes nice.

" Elizabeth? Where are you hiding?" I asked while undressing from my dirty quidditch robes and stepping into the steaming bubbly water.

With a few whimpered giggles, out popped Elizabeth from behind a stall, diving headfirst into the bath in front of me.

"Playful aren't we?" she splashed water towards me, which the mechanics of ghosts physicality still baffle me.

\---


	26. 4:5

Today was a particularly exciting day, from beginning to end it had proved to be rather eventful.

This morning, both boys set off-color bombs in the east hall, though I chose to sleep in rather than join. That was fun to wake up to though, the entire hall covered in a swirl of rainbows, students with the colors splattered on their faces and robes trudging away from the scene upset.

Since no one could once again legitimately prove it was either of them, they got off without punishment, though McGonagall clearly was trying to catch them in the act now.

In the middle of potions, I was ushered out in front of everyone by Marcus Flint and madame Hooch, their only excuse to snape being " official quidditch business" which sounded more childish than anything, yet, he still let me leave without complaint.

Snape really wants nothing more than Gryffindor to be beaten by Slytherin, whether it be quidditch or the house cup, he'll let anything slide when it comes to competition.

Neither of the two explained what was really happening to you either to be quite frank, only telling me that someone needs to meet me

I couldn't even see who was waiting on the field before they told me to change into my quidditch robes and gather my broom.

It didn't occur to me that this might be related to the Scouters in the stands my past two games, though I very clearly spotted one or two while flying against Hufflepuff and then later Ravenclaw, my first game against Gryffindor tonight, which would also be harry and Ron's first games, so the potters were coming down to watch with molly.

Ginny was worried. She hadn't seen Molly since she'd been sorted into Slytherin, and even though her letters said she was proud, she still felt that she really wasn't.

When I came out onto the field, my eyes lit up and I raced over

"Charlie!!" He was standing with another woman, one with the most peculiar hair, her eyes a rounded shape from her smile.

"Hey there spider-monkey" he smiled

"What're you doing here? Who's this?"

"This is nyp-- tonks. She's the manager for the Kenmore Kestrels team" she extended her hand which I shook lightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Romania?"

"Actually. Tonks is an old friend of mine, so I am also working with the kestrels for this year. They liked my work as a chaser when I was in school too" he nudged tonks to gain her attention again

"Fred's told me about the kestrels before... why'd I get called down?"

"We're interested in you joining our team. We've watched you play and see your recommendations from staff and other students which put you at record markings. Charlie and I are hosting a summer program for the kestrels, and as of now, we'd like you to be our first member ''Tonks spoke up over Charlie who very clearly had planned to speak.

"The kestrels are an all-boys team though, and what type of summer program?" I replied

"Not anymore. The ministry is pushing for co-ed integration within quidditch and we'd be thrilled if you were the face of it. Young, talented, and with a good name to back it up" oh... your name.

"If you make it in, plenty of players use different last names too, but you'd be the youngest female quidditch player in a professional league" charlie corrected tonks, who had realized her error, having discussed it on the way to the school.

"Do you want me to continue practice? I was told to get into my robes and get my broom ''I pushed the broom out from my side, ready to mount, even though my method of mounting was still the same one I used when I was hardly tall enough to hold it next to myself.

"I've seen you in a game already, but I'd like to see you with standard practicing targets, is that alright?" i nodded, kicking off the ground and going up into the air, pushing my sleeves up and adjusting myself to where only one hand was on my broom while the other held my side.

"Whenever you're ready!" I called down, with a flick of her wand, the snitch was off and obstacles presented themselves all over the field.

"Nothing crazy Lilith! Save it for the game!" flint called from below, but I could do both.

The first obstacles took a few moments to get used to before speeding up, but as I always did, I was speeding by, dodging and twisting underneath each and everyone, and within 10 minutes, I had the snitch in your hand and were back on the ground.

"That was quicker than usual... here you go" I handed it over, flattening down my messed up hair with my hands, I'd have to ask Fred to braid it again sometime soon. I really liked it when it was like that.

"Told you they weren't kidding" Charlie whispered slyly over to Tonks who choked momentarily before taking the snitch out of my hand.

"That was excellent. You can uh return to class. I'll be in touch"

"Wait- what about Fred and George? Or ron? What about them?" there hadn't been any mention of them being in the camp.

"Lilith...we only have room for one new member with all of our other participants" Tonks replied, ''you had hoped not to hear that.

"Their not going to be happy with you"

"They never really are," Charlie replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

I nodded with a slight lift of my lips

"See you tonight charlie. It was very nice meeting you tonks"

\---

"The actual kestrels?? And Charlie was there? That bastard! We're his brothers!"

"I asked about you both and Ron, but they said it wasn't budging" I responded, turning down the fields towards the quidditch pitch, they both grumbled unanimously

"Good luck," I said while turning towards my locker room, not having time to finish our conversation together

"Good luck Lilith" best to be fair, friends on and off the field, though friends who injure each other.

I turned off, getting into my uniform as students and parents piled into the stands, the potters sitting in Gryffindor stand with Molly, Ginny nervously going up to sit next to her in her green and silver uniform and scarf.

As I did every game, everyone on either team lined up opposite of the other, I made sure to wink at Ron who was standing in front of me before setting off into the sky.

I tried to find Tonks and Charlie in the crowd, but by the time I got a look at them in the Gryffindor stand, the game was starting. I considered purposefully dodging this game, it is Ron and Harry's first after all, but I simply couldn't, I couldn't break my streak, especially with Tonks watching.

I wasn't going easy, waving to the crowd as I showed off, purposefully going out of my way to zip back and forth along the wall, though, after a minute or so of that, I really set forward, twisting and rolling in the air after the snitch, harry doing surprisingly well in keeping up, but he still wasn't fast enough.

Maybe someday he would be

"FASTER HARRY!!" screamed James from the stands, wearing a very tattered and old looking Gryffindor scarf, likely from when he was still attending school. He was so enthusiastic.

Bludgers flew my way as they did towards Harry from your team, all coming close to hitting him hard in the head or chest.

Everyone was playing extra rough tonight, trying to show off for their house, because everyone knows nothing is more entertaining than a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, bludgers roared against bats, snitched whistled past our faces, and quaffles knocked back from the goals made for an unconventional melody of sounds.

I was high up, practically delaying my catch of the snitch to keep the game from being boring when I saw a bludger hit Fred square in the head, knocking him off the side of his broom, gasps coming from the crowd. he was clearly out cold, barreling far too quickly towards the ground, teachers weren't reacting fast enough! In a split second, I was across the field to where he was, using my shoulder to soften his blow against the ground to avoid breaking anything before shooting back up.

He was alright, but the looks from your teammates told me they were not happy at all.

I've been learning lately that no matter what I really do though, no trouble can befall me. I'm untouchable when it comes to the game.

I was still worried and made no time in catching the snitch, clearing the game with a 195 point difference.

I didn't want to hear the hell flint was going to give me, so once you landed, I ran right over to Fred, who was being checked out by madame Pomfrey already, though I ignored the stinging in my shoulder.

"Are you alright?? I tried-- tried to catch you but you were falling too fast-- so I wanted to break your fall-" I scrambled to the ground beside him, he winced before laughing hard, I couldn't tell if it was an automatic reaction to pain or an attempt at trying to calm me.

"Im fine Lilith, thank you. You didn't have to do that" Fred responded, everyone out of the sky now, the Gryffindor team all surrounding him.

I expected Wood to tell me to leave but he didn't.

"Are you alright dear, you took the entirety of him and kept flying? Do I need to check out your shoulder?" madame Pomfrey asked but I shook my head, pulling back from the woman's touch, my shoulder was on fire, a blinding white pain, but I held it down so that Fred could be checked out.

When I was sure he was okay, I went back to the locker room, but before I even made it, James potter stood in my way, lily and harry not around to give him a reason besides intention of stopping me.

"You saved another player out there and still won... he was throwing bludgers at you like crazy and yet you still stopped everything to keep him from getting hurt," he said dumbfounded, his arms crossed against his chest.

"He's my friend--, and I knew I could still win. I'd rather win later with him safe than sooner where he's hurt" I responded, flashing back to my week in hospice and then another in crutches when I jumped from my broom in 2nd year.

"You really are that good"

"I suppose I am, but you would've done the same-- if it had been someone you cared for, wouldn't you?" he pondered on the question for a moment

"I wouldn't have, and I think that's why it surprised me so much. If someone on the opposite team, friend or not, had been in that situation, I would've still put my mind in the game"

"I was thinking of the game. If he'd broken anything, he'd be out of the team for a week, costing me valuable time. I was also thinking of my friend though, and how much it hurt every time I got injured. I think more people should be like that" you smiled, rubbing your shoulder with one hand, trying to numb the pain to buy myself some time, it was probably just sore.

"Huh--well I won't keep you any longer, that was an excellent game" he waved goodbye, letting me pass into the locker room where everyone else waited for me.

"What the hell was that back there Lilith? Saving Weasleys ass?" Blaise zambini was the first to speak up, a second-year who had just joined the team.

"Did I win?"

"That's not the point-"

"Did. i . win?" I repeated again, pain was making me angry, and anger was making me limitless

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's no issue. Less you all want to suddenly start winning a lot less" I dug through my locker for my clothes, putting away my broom.

"Just leave it. She can suck up to her boyfriend if she wants" pucey said from his side of the locker room, I snapped my head around so quickly I hear two cracks, but I ignored it and the feeling of my arm ripping in two muscle by muscle, ligament by ligament as I crossed the locker room quickly

"We're not dating you incessant slug! I WON" I yelled back, slamming the door and taking my clothes with me, not even bothering to change in here, "I WON! This team is nothing-- you ARE nothing without me!" my eyes were wide and my smile was manic as I looked around to the silent room for argument.

No one dared.

"Watch what you say Adrian, or else your name will be as forgotten as last week's post" I left quickly, heading back to my dormitory in a blind rage.


	27. 4:6

"You wouldn't have to wear that if you hadn't said something sooner you know" Fred mocked me trying to use my arm to open the door, but due to the sling it was in, I couldn't move it much.

"I hurt myself saving you!" I groaned, George, helping open the compartment door for me while Fred gave up on his incessant teasing and came to help me down.

"I'm only in this for another week, and then I'm going to show you what it feels like" madame Pomfrey wasn't able to heal my dislocated shoulder with magic when it had become a serious problem in the last week. It was so bad from letting it stay damaged for two weeks straight.

Molly definitely wasn't very happy about that one when she found out, i feared a howler might even come, though one never did.

"Listen here, you come anywhere near me and i'll tell mum" he nudged my good arm, leading me, and george down the compartment   
  


"Like she'd believe you!" I pushed his side, and he pushed me back.

"You fight like an old married couple," George said, sitting on the other side of the compartment.

"Who are you calling old??!" I yelled at him, Fred joining in, enjoying the look of fear George had as he tried to move away.

\---

"Look" i whispered to ginny, pulling a chocolate frog out of my sling and handing it to her

"How long has that been in there?" she asked, hoping for the best so that she wouldn't have to throw it away

"I bought it on the train, don't you have any trust for me?" I pulled out another and began unwrapping it, the sling pretty helpful when it came to keeping storage.

"Got any for me?"

"Yeah what about me?"

Fred and George both looked back as we all walked together to the exit of the station.

I pulled a box of every-flavored beans and tossed it over, having picked up the extra box just for them.

"Oh dear, that cast looks awful! Madame Pomfrey said in her letter that you might as well have shattered your shoulder like a glass plate, and with you leaving it like that-oh!" molly exclaimed, even magic would take time now, though not nearly as much time as a muggle would to heal.

"Healed before Christmas though, a miracle she calls it" she added, I was keeping tons of things in my sling, including my wand, which its end stuck out of the hole.

"It wasn't even that bad though, i don't understand how my how shoulder could've been fractured while i still played games"

"You were complaining about the pain in it for days and then you passed out in herbology, your arm looked like a limp noodle when she rolled up your sleeve," George said, him and Fred having been the ones, of course, to bring me to the infirmary, as well as Mira, who stayed with me out of worry.

We'd been growing close over the past few months, and I'd even dare call her a close friend.

"Funny how i can still win a game with a messed up shoulder, why? Cause i'm the best" i bragged, rocking side to side while walking.

"Fine then, i say we set up the pitch when we're home, see how well you do"

"Not until her shoulder heals George '' Fred corrected him, though he was all for some competition when the time would come, a flutter in my stomach at the simple gesture.

"That's no fun"

"Oh Lilith, charlie and Nymphadora are coming over for dinner tonight, said they wanted to check up on you" molly reminded, leading everyone to the old ford angina in the bustling parking lot

We crammed into the seats, percy looked rather displeased, but still took the front seat,

"Everyone inside, get changed for lunch!"

\-------

"So i talked it over, and nothing has changed with my recommendation, in fact, everyone is making a huge deal about the character and bravery it shows. They think it'll be great for publicity, Lilith Hollowthorn, the face of the Kenmore Kestrels!" she showed her hand in a display in the air, charlie nodding to agree with her while taking bites out of her food.

Bile rose in my throat for a split second.

"Aldridge on the team uses a different last name than his own, doesn't he? And plenty of other professional players-- do that too, so can I right?" I asked, if my name was going to get thrown around enough, it might provoke them to try and take away one of the only good things in my life.

Charlie paused in eating for a moment, tonks too, molly shooting them both warning glances.

"Oh-um. Of course, yeah, just find one you like before the summer and get back to me" i nodded, that wouldn't be too hard to come up with one in the next few months, though there are a lot of options.

"You can always use our name if you like dear, I'd be happy to sign any forms for it" you couldn't do that, even if she wanted it, I could tell that Fred and George were a little weary about it even if they didn't show it through their false nods

"I'll find one, I'm sure Fred and George want to be the famous Weasleys anyway" I smiled, knowing that the two of them would want to make names for themselves.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up to you," Fred nodded, Arthur, raising his glass for a moment to commemorate the declaration of future success.

"You will"

\-----

"NO FAIR!" I cried, holding the bludger bat in hand, the boys all insisting that I try being a beater at least once, though it was not a strong suit at all.

"Try being seekers! I dare you!" I called back, throwing the bat to the ground, landing rather roughly as I raced to the doorstep where Ginny waited, grabbing one of Fred and George's old brooms for her.

"You ready?" I asked, handing it over to her.

"Yep!" she held out the broom in front of her like they do in basic instructure, her dream to be a chaser, and with Pucey's departure next year, I would do everything possible to make sure she would, her position on the team, the only reason I were considering accepting flints offer when he would inevitably ask me to be captain, that, and it would help take up more of my time, keep me out of my dorm when I couldn't hang out with the boys.

"So George... and then Fred, are going to pass the quaffle back and forth and you're going to get in through those hoops. I'm going to stay down towards the ground to make sure you don't fall" I winked, she set off upwards, and I remained about halfway up the tallest of goals, keeping myself in the center.

They started off gently, more gentle than they ever were on the field or at practice, but then again, this is Ginny we're talking about.

They tossed it back and forth, she tried hitting it into the goal once or twice, failing a few times, but also making it in a few more. The longer she practiced, the better she got at it, but still, lots of practice was needed.

An entire family of quidditch prodigies, future ministry workers, and then me.

.....

_And then you._


	28. 4:7

" what about any of these?" I asked, handing over the list of possible names to Mira, two weeks after arriving back to Hogwarts from holiday break, the entire time spent in pure bliss once again, a feeling I could never get over.

She scanned over it, Eliza busy talking with some other girls, too caught up to offer her opinion.

"Any of them are nice, you shouldn't stress so much over it, it's only a name"

I sighed, of course, I got an answer like that, though if I asked either of the boys to help you, it would be a nightmare.

An idea popped into mind, and the moment I was dismissed from class, I raced to lunch, sweeping next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione on my way.

"Hello, little ones. I need your help" I ruffled Harry and Ron's hair, not daring to do so to Hermione because it was clear she took time in making hers look nice today.

"Well, more or less my help specifically. I have to figure a name for the kestrels before the summer comes and I'd like to get it out of the way ''I geared towards Hermione, knowing I'd get an actual intelligent answer, but it would be opinionated as well.

"Do you have a list yet?"

"Yeah, here" I handed over the parchment to her, and in under a second, she seemed to have read them all.

"They don't seem bad at all Lilith, I like these three personally, and this one is only a letter away from my last name" she giggled, the name had been one of the only other family members I had ever learned about, my great aunt granqér.

"Oh, I guess it is"

"You could always just go with granger, Lilith. It's not one of the sacred 28, and it's from muggle origin"

I blinked in disbelief at what ron had said  
"Why was that the most logically spoken thing you've ever said?" I was bewildered, but the idea was good.

"What do you think 'mione?" I nudged her shoulder, turning into the great hall for lunch, Ginny waiting patiently at the table for me.

"I think it's wonderful, and it would give my mum and dad a reason to be allowed to games more often! You should do it!" She had a bounce to her step, but still, I paused.

"Do you guys want to sit at our table for today? " I made it loud enough for the question to also be directed to George and Fred, who was already sitting down.

"Sure, why not?" the trio shrugged together before sitting down, ginny smiling profusely when they did. Normally she'd have to move to the gryffindor table every meal like you did.

Even against their own delight, both twins soon stood and joined us, looking back wearily to the gryffindor table as they did.

"Blimey, you'd think it wouldn't be actually colder over here and is it damp--" they both shot off into a whirlwind of complaints, all not true and simple dramatics.

"Its five feet away you babies, but 'mione and I just came to a wonderful solution to my little problem"

"I helped!" ron interrupted a chicken leg already in his mouth.

"Ron helped, yes, but since it's so close to one of the names I was already considering, and it's a muggle-- last name, I'm going to use Granger's name for the Kestrels!" I smiled, first at her and then at the others.

"Lilith Granger.... It works"

"Yeah, doesn't sound half bad," George added, filling up his own plate of food.

"But are you sure your parents won't mind? I'm pretty sure charlie and tonks want to capitalize pretty heavily off of me joining so their name will be everywhere"

"Yeah! As I said, it'll give them a reason to get to go to professional games" if that was the case, id make sure that they had tickets to every game for my gratitude.

"I'll mail tonks tonight then! It feels good to get that out of the way"

"When are you even leaving? Muggle london is pretty exciting"

"The morning after school ends, I'll have to go home for the night to pack my things, and then I'll be leaving right away. For the next 3 months after that, absolutely no magic!" you were actually excited about that part, curious about what life would be like as a muggle for a while, aside from the daily quidditch trials up in the mountains of course, right outside of albuquerque.

"Oh wow, that's no time at all, and you'll be gone the entire summer?" Harry asked, trying to get Ron to slow down with his eating at the time, less he wanted to choke.

"Yep. im going to miss my boys though, they might get into less trouble without me around" I nudged either one with my arms, picking slowly at my own food.

"We're not her boys!" George said, Fred, looking up with a weird look in his eyes.

"Yes, we are-" Fred said with a mouthful of food.

"Yes, we are" George immediately accepted defeat, though he always did with a smile.

"I'll be writing as much as possible, plus it's only for the summer, not forever. I'll be right back here a week before school starts" I would have to buy an owl of sorts between now and then, though that could be done soon enough.

Maybe id buy one right before leaving for camp, though it would be a tight squeeze, I could manage.

"You better, or else you'll find me and George on your doorstep" Fred joked, but a part of me couldn't help but imagine the two wandering muggle cities alone.

"Thats a tempting bargain"

\----

The practice later that day came like a storm, once again, having to fit in as much time as I could before ravenclaw would be taking the field for their own practice, word had already somehow spread throughout the teams about my position offer at the kestrels, and it didn't take much detective work to notice the smug look on adrian's face.

It was simple to say that the other teams were less than pleased, not surprised, but still belligerent towards me. Well, all accept the gryffindor team, who seemed more proud of me than my own.

Even Oliver Wood gave his congratulations, which really says something.

It also didn't take much effort to see the group hiding in the stands to watch, they had been doing that alot lately... or atleast, to the point where I've noticed, but I didn't mind, it was company in a way.

And it wasn't exactly a special practice, just normal drills, and routines, aside from the planning of a new formation, but it was much too quiet for them to actually hear the plans.

"Ok, we've got 10 minutes left, Lilith, you can stay behind and do laps or obstacles if you want, but the rest of us are going to go," flint said, knowing I enjoy practice by myself, plus, I would have a small window of time to practice show tricks for the next few games, and in less than a month and a half, championships would be coming. With slytherin in the lead once again, nobody even seemed surprised this year.

Once everyone was off the field, I flew up next to the box, watching them all duct out of sight as I did.

"Come out, I've got the field to myself for a few," I said, all guiltily raising themselves into the seats.

"What gave us away??" ron asked, completely oblivious to the fact that they weren't being sneaky in the slightest.

"Anyone could've seen you, maybe try actually ducking down next time?" I laughed, flying around for only a few minutes, doing handstands on my broom, and other incredulous tricks, but only about five minutes in, the ravenclaw team arrived on the field.

"Oi! This field is for Ravenclaw practice! We have it reserved!" The captain yelled from below, I gracefully landed, despite seeing the clock had five minutes left.

"Sorry about that, I was using the last bit of our time on the field, didn't think you were going to be early" I made a short smile, prepared not to make a huge deal out of it at all, but with a few snickers unintelligible remarks, I turned back around.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem?" I asked, voice cold as ice.

"No no, only that you're still on _our_ field," the captain said snidely, their seeker, heron stepping upwards.

"A fourth year on the field alone, probably thinks she's all that just for making it into the kestrels!" he spoke up, my blood boiling, he was one of the first to actually say it to my face.

"I was just out here to practice, just like you!" I snapped back at him, all hints of kindness gone.

"What was that? Do you have something to say, ** _little girl?_** " Heron got up close to my face, flashing images of my father made my body go rigid, igniting a new sort of flame in me as Fred and George raced down the stands to aid you, but before they even began crossing grass, Heron had fallen back onto the grass, blood spouting from his nose, my knuckles splattered with the crimson liquid.

I hit him, I really hit him! Oh shit-

It had not struck me how wrong it was until he began to stand up again, anger in his eyes as he held his very clearly broken nose.

"You bitch!" he yelled, raising his fist to me as I reached for my wand instinctively, but Fred rushed up next to him, landing another blow to the side of his face while George came to me, holding up my hand to check it.

"Cmon, let's get you out of here" George didn't want to congratulate me just yet, wanting to get me and his brothers out of here, Harry, Ron, and Hermione already scurrying back to the castle.

"Fred cmon!!" he yelled, leading me out as tears fell heavily, not from the pain in my hand. But from the genuine fear, I felt against Heron.


	29. 4:8

"Detention for three days for Miss Hollowthorn '' Snape said blankly, an easy punishment compared to the week Fred and Heron had gotten from Flitwick and McGonagall.

You felt bad, he shouldn't have been there, he shouldn't have been involved, it was my fault that he was in trouble, despite him telling you it was fine repeatedly.

"Yes sir" my voice was low, my gaze focused on the cracks in the cobblestone below instead of at his face. Of course, if I hadn't been who I am in Quidditch, earning all of the house points that I do for Slytherin house, Snape probably would have put me in detention for a whole month.

George thankfully was completely left out, only being scolded for being on the field when he should have, but nothing more than that.

"Never seen Fred run that fast though, he was really scared for you" George nudged me while walking down the corridor together, Fred having to stay behind with professor McGonagall and Flitwick to explain himself, though his punishment was final, he was probably trying to drag heron down further.

"He looked like my father... when he raised he got in my face, I saw my father" I admitted, face nothing short of blank, without emotion, all buried behind the sheen of my eyes.

"Well-- if it makes you feel better, you have a nasty right-hook. Don't know where you learned that one from" he changed the subject, it likely wouldn't come up again, at least, not during the day time, probably during a late night in the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know either."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be careful out there Lili! Good luck!" Fred yelled, George, repeating the last part as we separated, turning into different changing rooms. The day had come, everyone roared in the stands. I knew who all was here, the potters had come down to see harry in the championships, Gryffindor team having beat everyone aside from Slytherin. No one had beat Slytherin all year, not a single game.

Not many expected them to win even now, but the support still remained unmatched. Molly, Arthur, and all of the Weasley's aside from Bill were in the stands too, Ginny stuck cheering for her brothers happily.

Slytherin had a team-wide surprise though, a brand new keyed formation to show off with at the start, everyone lining up in the air, nodding to the person next to them as a signal, Blaise Zambini next to me on my right, and Pucey on my left, keeping me perched high in the center.

I was the showpiece, set for everyone to gawk at.

I had to give Harry and Ron props for their first year of quidditch, they were doing phenomenally, and both clearly had incredible skill on their own.

Still, I couldn't lose with Charlie and Tonks in the stands, both having scolded me for some time after my fight with Heron, even if Tonks pulled me aside afterward and gave her approval, saying "that kid sounds like a dick. I would've done the same, but you're not me, and you need good publicity"

I smiled at her, the last time I saw her, her hair was short and pink, but now in the stands, it nearly reached her waist, as well as it being white as snow.

I asked Charlie about her drastic appearance changes before, and he explained that she was a metamorphmagus, a person born with the ability to change any part of their physical appearance on a whim.

It was quite hilarious watching her morph her face into that of various animals over the holiday, though it seemed to freak Ron out a bit.

I could see ron and harry from where I was, and with the blare of the signal, I let everyone shoot forward first, following in the center, forming a backward arrow for a few moments, the signal wave from flint meant everyone needed to break off and begin, my instant chase after the snitch was told to delay, in order to make the game more interesting, because at this point, I could catch one in under five minutes on a good day. So I did, I remained slower than usual, only intervening when Harry would actually get close to catching the snitch, barrel rolling past him to catch him off-guard.

I had only formulated my big show-move with Marcus, knowing that he'd be asking me something important after the game depending on the outcome, a question I had very eagerly changed my mind on since the beginning of the year.

After about twenty minutes of just lolling around, I pulled down my own set of goggles, something I'd rarely required before, but now I would, the wind too much to not use them.

As the snitch hovered above, waiting for me to chase it, I flew downwards away from it, giving Harry a shot, only leading it towards me in the end.

I had practiced the move so many times and gotten it every single one, yet it didn't help the pounding in my chest as I propped my feet up on my broom, watching as it flew away from Harry and towards my direction, kicking my broom backward, flipping myself back as well, a backflip of sorts as one hand grasped the snitch closed and the other grabbed my broom, landing atop of it safely with a breath of relief, screams and cheers erupting from almost every stand, a move to commemorate my first championship, though this one remained successful.

With a 200 point lead, I had won, as usual, waving to the crowd with a huge smile, even looking towards the camera for once, letting them all get good photos.

I was a star, shining brightly in a sea of the night sky.

A legend in the making.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Lilith! I thought you were going to fall!" Molly said once I had landed, Fred and George were even surprised by the move, not a soul aside from Marcus having known of it yet.

"My heart must've skipped a few beats, you really know how to put on a show! I thought you were a goner too ''James Potter added, standing with Harry proudly, just happy he even made it to the championships.

"Lilith '' a voice from behind me said, it was Marcus, standing with a clipboard in hand.

I prepared myself with Molly's hand still on my shoulder and Fred's arm against my own, I took a deep breath.

"I have already spoken with hooch and professor Snape, and we all think that you would be the best candidate for the Slytherin team captain next year. All I need is your approval and signature ''I smiled, looking at Fred and then at Molly who smiled back, Ginny also ecstatic.

"Of course-yes" I took the clipboard, scribbling my name onto the line below a form of information. He didn't smile, but a slight lift of the corner of his mouth was enough to know he wanted to as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, me and ginny began squealing while jumping up and down together. Team captain!!

"That's bloody awesome Lilith!!" I could see the faint disappointment shrouded behind the twin's congratulations, they always were happy for me, even if it meant their loss.

I'd do something to cheer them up, maybe buy them something new in Hogsmeade perhaps..?

Only two weeks before I leave, it would have to be soon.


	30. 4:9

"Settle down, settle down!" Dumbeldore called everyone's attention to the front of the room, all in their respective house seats, me and Ginny sat together towards the front of Slytherin's table, having enjoyed the huge last feast so far.

I was trying to jam as much time with them as I could in these last few days, the exciting arrival of my departure only two nights away.

I still arranged to pick up an owl beforehand as well as some other things from Diagon Alley tomorrow, because I'd fight like hell if traveling meant I couldn't mail anyone back home.

Especially Fred-- and George, who both seemed to be adjusting to the fact that I'd be gone for a whole summer after not separating for even a moment for the last four years. Every second of almost every day was spent in each other's company, so it would take some adjusting on all parts to cope.

"It's been a spectacular year with all of you! As it comes to a close though, one thing must be sorted out as always... " he ripped a purple covering in front of him, revealing the shining house cup, which currently belonged to Hufflepuff house, and judging by the full jar on the wall, it would be going to Slytherin.

"The House Cup!!" students clapped together, including myself, who watched in excitement as he pointed his wand towards the jars, the beads falling out from below and counting themselves.

"Hufflepuff! With 98 points comes in fourth place!!" he read the first, Hufflepuff students receiving a small amount of applause as dumbledore picked the next number inline

"Ravenclaw! With 124 points comes in third place" there was slightly more noise with their house, all proud of their own selves for the slight achievement.

"Gryffindor with 201 points! Comes in second!!" he yelled, the loudest of cheers yet came, all three other tables roaring in applause, knowing who the winner was.

"And finally... Slytherin!! With 412 points, wins the house cup!!" all of the Slytherin table clapped and cheered, the banner above turning green with the signature snake emblem embellished proudly.

I clapped along with them, ginny joining too, watching as the food replenishes itself and goblets filled with new drinks for everyone, celebration definitely in store.

On all parts of course

+

"Goodbye!!" I waved out the window to the slowly disappearing teachers and staff, heading right home to molly, knowing she also planned for a nice dinner before sending me off with charlie and tonks, my flight to London early the next morning, and then another to Kenmore.

It would be a long and extensive trip, and none of us had ever ridden a plane before so that was something to look forward to.

Tonks had told me that she had everything handled, though while we were in Diagon alley today, I was going to withdraw some money to keep me afloat during the summer, though I wouldn't really know how to convert it to muggle money.

I'd come back soon enough, with enough stories for a lifetime likely.

And they would be there, waiting for me with smiles larger than the planet itself.


	31. 4:10

"Well aren't you lovely? But what to call you?" I put my finger on the bar of the cage, the lovely black owl rubbing her beak against my fingertip gently, a soft and loving creature, likely what had drawn me to her in the first place.

I wanted to name her something nice, something that was easy to call after, since after the summer, I'd keep her at the burrow, allowing her to replace Errol, the poor bird needing to retire anyhow.

"NEAA!!" it chirped, fluttering its wings against the golden metal bars.

"Nia... nia works" I shrugged, if an owl wants to pick its own name, who am I to deny them?

"Well then Nia, you ready to go to London?" I asked the bird, walking back to where Molly and Arthur awaited, ready to take me back home with my new owl.

Ginny took a liking to Nia, as well as George, who both gave her a few too many treats combined, making her sleep happily before the night even came.

We all listened to the radio together, read stories, and ate a humongous dinner, Molly having spent hours on it beforehand, even with the help of magic.

"May we all wish Lilith the best of luck in her travels!" She raised a glass, so did everyone else, until I didn't have a choice but to join, smiling as everyone in unison said "TO LILITH!" they cheered, letting us all eat in harmony.

After being sent to bed that night, I stayed under the witchlight, getting as many laughs in as I could with the boys, eating sweets, and laughing until my ribs hurt.

They were sad, sad I had to go, and as they always did, they covered their emotions with humor, but I could see through it.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but it must've been late because when I woke up on the floor instead of in bed, charlie and tonks were already here.

"Crap!" I yelled, waking both boys up, who helped me get my bags together, as well as carrying Nia downstairs while I got dressed.

I had everything I would need, clothes, shoes, and money, I was ready.

Everyone stumbled down the stairs to say goodbye, even Percy who made a tired grunting noise, which seemed like the most I was going to get, but it was still something. Next was ron, who only asked that I get photos to bring home, then Fred and George who both really had nothing left to say, ginny who hugged me a tad bit too tightly, and finally, Arthur and Molly, who both gave me large hugs and asked that I write as much as possible and that they would be expecting nia soon.

And then I left, grabbing onto Tonks's hand, we apparated away to the airport, Charlie following behind.

We were gone.


	32. 5:1

Even after my trip to London, the use of airplanes still felt foreign, clutching onto tonks when I landed in the airport, molly supposed to meet me there.

It had been three months without seeing them, me and four other students from all over were stuck together, spending time learning the basics of officiated games as well as spending a few weeks on how to interact with press and fans, a part i weren't exactly good at, but by the end of the summer, only me and one other boy remained, he was to be a chaser of the team, only a few years older than me.

"Come on! Come on!" I urged, pulling charlie and tonks along with me, the two not leaving my side during my trip, though they didn't seem to leave each other either...

When i made it to the open terminal, i looked in the sea of people surrounding me, hoping to spot Molly or one of the boys in it, even charlie couldn't seem to find any of them until two large arms wrapped around me, picking me up into the air.

Half a second longer without seeing the face behind me, and I would've screamed bloody murder, but alas, Fred's quirky smile greeted me. Molly stood behind him as we hugged each other, the moment lasting for what felt like forever until he set me back down, feet touching the white tile.

It was when he sat me down that we both saw how much the other had grown because even with my own small amount of growth over the summer, he now towered over me, hair growing out and much, much larger than when I had left.

"Lilith! Look at you, you're taller than me now!" Molly gave me her own hug, my appearance had certainly changed over the summer, my body filling out for the most part, and I definitely added on a few inches of height.

"We can talk at home, but let's get out of here, all these muggles are beginning to wonder about nia. Apparently, owls are not a common pet with them" the owl lay on top of my luggage, sleeping soundly after picking her up from the luggage below, though I found it rather cruel.

"Where's George? Did he not come?" i didn't see him around, knowing he probably had grown as well, two giants this year would definitely take some getting used to/

"He's at home with ginny, she's been working really hard practicing for quidditch this year, she's got it in her head that even though you're captain, that you're going to be harder on her"

"Of course not, I planned on replacing Adrian anyway since he graduated, but it's good to know she's just as determined as always" I sighed, when id get home, id have to tell her that her spot is secured and indefinitely.

"Don't forget, that your plate will be full this year, if you're going to be captain, you also need to make time for games with both teams as well as press functions, which will start-up in a few weeks when we announce you and Kelan to the public" kelan was the other boy who had lasted the entire camp, having flown back on his own to his home in Bulgaria, though why he joined the Kestrel's instead of their team was unknown to me.

"I will. I've got nothing else to do anyway" I smiled, they'd been telling me to do that more often.

They'd been telling me to do so many things, smile, wave, talk to the press, how to always be photogenic, everything.

Sure, even with my childhood, I grew up knowing the complete pedigree of pureblood culture, like how to eat properly, how to walk with pride, and how to know my place. my place as a pureblood, and how those beneath me should be treated as exactly that.

I never took to that, never took to the blood-purity ideals, which caused a lot of my punishments.

But i never backed down from it, something i hadn't thought about in a long time, the only thing i ever stood up for, until both sides gave up until it just wasn't talked about anymore, until that awful day in the cellar, until i gave up on everything, and i no longer had a reason to fight, they had won... they had truly broken me down into nothing.

Huh. what a strange time to think of that.

"Come along," Molly said again, noticing how I'd begun to stare off for a few moments, Fred looping his arm through one of my luggage, helping me roll it out of the humongous building, a red car waiting out front with Arthur in the driver's seat.

During my time in the muggle world, I learned the basics of driving a car, but I wasn't expecting to find a new one once I returned.

"You got a new car? For what need?" I asked through the open window while my things were put into the trunk, tonks, and Charlie waving goodbye from a distance, off to wherever it was they both lived. I hadn't figured that one yet.

"Work! It's enchanted like the last one, thought we'd test it out while coming to get you" that wasn't scary in the slightest that the car may be potentially dangerous to drive in, but i put my full-trust into Arthur and slid into the backseat, Nia's cage sitting atop my lap while Fred got in next to me and molly got into the front.

"We'll drive up out of the mainlands and then I'll show you what this can really do," he winked, a tinge of fear spiraling down my spine.

"So, did you have fun? You haven't been writing as much ''Molly looked over the seat to me, I was feeding small snacks from my pocket to Nia, who was chirping rather quietly, fluttering her feathers at Fred who tried to pet her, before snipping near his finger, making him withdraw it quickly.

"Evil bird" he uttered towards her, flinching backward when she opened her wings at him, all to the dis knowledge of me.

"It was plenty of fun, we were in the mountains for a little while and I didn't want nia getting lost during the travel" i explained, it was common for random and violent storms to roll in at any moment in the high mountains, so i kept her inside unless i were out with her.

"What were you doing up in the mountains?'' Fred asked, by the time I had left for the mountains, only me and Kelan were left.

"How to fly with limited space and air" The air was thin up there, so more magic was required to keep oneself up in the air, as well as maneuvering with extreme wind.

"oh-"

"Yeah, we stayed in this really tiny cabin, everybody was cramped together! Kelan was rather funny, so that helped with the night time" though he wasn't much of a talker, he made the freezing night time much better, considering the only bit of magic allowed was magic used to fly. Nothing else, not even enough to make fires in the fireplace.

"Kelan? He is one of the other members?" his brows furrowed, almost as if he was trying to find a reaction.

"It was just the four of us, at first tonks and I roomed together, but eventually, she and Charlie shared one, and I switched into one with kelan. They said it was better for us to get to know each other ''I smiled cluelessly, not seeing the irony in my own sentence as Molly looked back in confusion and Arthur's gaze met my own in the rear-view mirror.

"What?"

"Charlie and tonks shared a room?" Molly asked slowly, making occasional glances at Arthur who was doing his best to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yes, there were only two single rooms, and the living room was much too cold to sleep in" I answered, Molly, nodding with a smile and turning back to the front.

"Uh- what else did you do? Explore any muggle things?" Arthur changed the subject, I dug around in one of my pockets and pulled out a small and yellow item, handing it over.

"I didn't forget about it, found it in a muggle shop" his eyes lit up as he took it into one of his hands, Molly putting a hand on the wheel so he could inspect it.

"A rubber duck! Thank you, Lilith, this will be an excellent study!" he set it onto the dashboard, rocking his head back and forth in joy.

\-------

I jumped out of the car as quickly as I could, opening Nia's cage so we both could go over to Ginny and George who waited by the makeshift pitch, Ron sitting on the sidelines. Just as I predicted, George had grown just as much as Fred had, Ginny had too, flying around above him, knocking quaffles into the goals expertly.

"Lili!" they both yelled, racing down and over to give me a large hug, though George nearly knocked me over with his, having to stumble back to catch myself.

"I missed you! How was camp! Oh, you have to tell me everything!" ginny said in one breath, overly enthusiastic as always.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything after I change" I hugged her again, going inside, the burrow's warmth had never felt so relieving, especially after being in the cold for so long.

\----

We all changed, washed up, and ate dinner together, answering every question thrown my way, and after some time, it was best I made it to bed.

I had been only up a few of the many steps when Molly called my name, a sort of resistance to her tone.

I stopped and turned, exhaustion glazing my expression.

"Uh-- dear, why don't you sleep in Ginny's room. You all are getting too big to share that small room together, and ginny's got plenty of space" she offered, ginny nodding, as if the conversation had been discussed beforehand.

"There's plenty of room for us. I've always slept up there ''I replied in confusion. It's not like the beds got any bigger or took up any more room.

Fred and George both sighed from the table, about ready to head off to bed themselves.

"It's not that Lili, mum wants you to start staying in ginny's room permanently" George started

"It's cause you've got boobs now or something" and Fred finished, my face going a bright red. It was true that I really had filled out over the summer, but why would that keep me from sharing a room with them?

"You're all growing up, and I feel it would be better if Lilith was able to have a room with another girl, it would give her some more privacy," she said, giving a side-glare to both boys.

"Oh-" i said, still trying to work off the embarrassment.

" Arthur should've moved my bed by now, but you two can help her move her things in, just get settled enough for the night, '' she said, pointing to the stairs, both boys standing and walking away promptly.

"Don't worry about it, we already tried that argument, it didn't change much,'' George said while walking upstairs. Of course, he took nia down first, taking repeated trips to get everything down, though most of what you owned was still packed in my luggage.

"We can unpack the rest in the morning, you should probably get some sleep though," Ginny said, throwing over another pillow to me, the shared nightstand in the center littered with books about quidditch, some of which I faintly remember buying her.

"Goodnight ginny"

"Goodnight Lilith"


	33. 4:2

"What's this nia? I've already gotten my school letter?" I asked, opening up the Hogwarts letter, sealed with red wax, finding a short note inside from Severus snape.

Miss Hollowthorn,

I am writing this to inform you about my elected role as one of six prefects this attending school year. This will require you to add the following items to my school list

Regards,

S.Snape

"Molly!!" I called, still clutching the letter.

+

Two weeks later

"I'll send plenty of treats for Nia, but remember, she won't fly if there's thunder. She'll just land somewhere and get lost" Molly nodded, the owl sitting comfortably at home while the others boarded the train, only Fred remained behind to wait for me, both of my trolley's already onboard.

"Lili, we're going to miss the train!" Fred urged, tugging lightly on my arm

"I've got her Lilith, she'll be fine, go" Molly smiled, no children remained with her on the platform, she was by herself, alone to go back to the burrow where she would wait until Arthur came home.

I waved goodbye from the train window, watching as a single tear fell down her cheeks, yet still, she smiled on, disappearing in a cloud of smoke from the train's engine.

" did you know that muggles have these televisions? You can watch these videos and movies on them! I saw one about a girl who meets a green witch who melts when water touches her! It was so baffling ''I explained, only having gotten to use one a few times.

"Maybe dad will bring one home sometime," George said, looking through a book of magical devices.

It had taken Fred's annoyed sigh for me to notice the gathering happening right outside my compartment, almost ten students were looking into the compartment, trying to act like they were just walking by.

"Better get used to it, as of now, you're officially a celebrity Lilith Granger," he said mockingly, though there was an underlying sweet tone to his words.

"Oh dear," I sighed, trying to ignore the stares by looking out the window.

"Just shut the curtain," George said, getting up and sliding it shut, giving me some privacy.

+

Once at school, the attention only got worse as we were eating, more than a few people came up to me, said nothing, and would scurry away. It was beginning to annoy me, pressing on a delicate nerve.

The few that did bother to ask something from me only wanted to know if you'd met any famous players yet, or if they could get tickets to games. Trying to freeload off of me, only to be shot down right away, either by me or by Fred.

"You alright? You look like you're about to stab someone ''Fred asked quietly, the metal spoon in my hand bending ever so slightly.

"Im fine"

"Harry and ron seem to be having a bloody good time don't you think" George added, harry was ecstatic all summer, and while he only mailed me twice or so, he mentioned that one of his uncles would be teaching this year, replacing Gilderoy, who after an extensive article got published by Rita Skeeter, had disappeared off the face of the earth.

 ** _Someone_** had mailed the daily prophet and every publisher during the summer, exposing him to every flaw, lie, and fraudulent act. What can I say? I was bored and needed him out of school.

Remus Lupin, who, if anyone had bothered to pay attention in Latin practices 1, would know that his name was rather peculiar, meaning 'werewolf werewolf'. I laughed at the connotation that Hogwarts would ever allow a werewolf to teach, not that I had any thoughts about him actually being one.

Ron and Harry both stood up near the teacher's table, talking amusedly with the man. He must be the husband Sirius had mentioned a couple of years back, that night when the potters came over for Christmas dinner.

He hadn't been able to make it for some reason, but Sirius and James described him as an excellent person.

He certainly looked to be one, smiling through Harry and Ron's constant rambling and chatter as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, even while professor McGonagall tried to urge them to go back to the table, mainly for lupin's sake.

"1 galleon that harry is going to ace Defence against the dark arts this year," I said, a bet I was more than willing to take.

"I'll take that chance. Family can be harsh ''George said, he hadn't realized how true his statement had been.

"I have to go soon, I've got to help with the first years" one of my new many duties as a prefect, though 5th years tended to be let off a little more than the two higher grades.

Still, after a few more minutes at dinner, I found myself leaving dinner with my one other fellow 5th-year prefect, Elijah, who seemed to be equally as talkative as Harry or Ron are.

Still, like everyone else, he drew the conversation to a familiar subject.

"You just turned fifteen right? Everyone saw the paper! You're the youngest and the first female team member in the kestrels! I'm personally a huge fan of the team, always have been, My mum and dad took me to one of their games a few-" I stopped walking, stopping him with my hand.

"Breathe. I don't think you took a single breath during any of that, and if you're going to be an open encyclopedia on my quidditch life, I suggest we don't talk that much '' I said, turning towards the Slytherin common room entrance.

"Acumpus miranius" I said, entering inside, three other prefects waiting, one of the seventh years having gone off to gather the first years and lead them down here, the trip could be tricky the first time around.

" Congratulations Hollowthorn, we all heard the news," one of them said, I nodded, putting a small fake smile on to amuse them.

"What's the deal with the granger name anyway? Don't you think using mudblood's last name is bad publicity?", the other sixth-year prefect said, my blood singing to boiling hot temperatures.

"Let's not use such words. Hermione is a close friend, and I'm honored to use her name" they all seemed taken back by my tone. I was still learning to speak up for myself, but I'll be damned about not speaking up for those I care about.

"You're a disgrace to the pureblood status" he muttered, in an instant, my wand was out, the tip hovering beneath his chin, the others gasping at the move.

"Prefect or not, I'll take your ass out in any duel or game, so watch your mouth," I said, lowering my wand and walking to the couch to sit down in front of the fire, Elijah followed to my annoyance, I could feel the gazes on the back of my head while sitting down.

"Don't worry about it. He's just a jerk" he seemed to be trying to console me, not that I needed it. I was fine.

"I-uh plan on trying out for the quidditch team heard you were captain," he said, starting the conversation.

"It's a little late into the game don't you think? Do you have any practice?" I said begrudgingly, even sometimes, I got tired of quidditch.

"I do, my older brothers taught me how to play, but me and flint never really got along, so I never tried out. I'm a pretty good keeper" he smiled, id never really noticed him around before.

"Well, tryouts are in a week, so show up, and we'll see," I said blankly, as I did, the other seventh-year prefect came in, the first years in tow behind her, all looking around in wonder at the common room.

"You two, lead the boys to their rooms, explain the rules. You two, do the same for the girls. Everyone in bed right afterward" the seventh year prefects had far too much on their plates with O.W.L.S. this year, choosing to throw most of the extra work onto lower year students.

Me and the sixth year girl stood together, Elijah standing with that prick form before, even he seemed to dislike him.

"I'm sorry about Nathan, he can be a little strong put at times, but seriously, congrats. You're making a name for our house and everyone is noticing" the girl said quietly to me, gathering the girls from the group in front of me.

"Thanks. It's always been a goal of mine ''I looked forward to it, she took the reins at first.

"Make you a deal, I'll take them all to their rooms if you do the whole rules part" I agreed, it would be a lot of back-and-forth stuff to show everyone to their rooms.

"Deal, Ok! Listen up. Slytherin house has five primary rules, learn them, remember them, and most importantly, follow them to the T" you took a breath before continuing.

"One, lose any house points by doing something stupid, and you will face the punishment of everyone in the house. Two, Be prideful, never say or do something that negatively impacts your house. Three, if someone messes with you, you mess with their whole house" I didn't particularly like that last rule, but still, I carried on

"Four, you are to remain in my beds after dark, if you are caught outside of bed, you will no longer have a bed to sleep in. and finally, five, don't mess with professor snape. At all. It's just a bad road to travel. If you need any help or have any questions, you have my peers and six prefects to ask, everyone have a good night and a great first day ''I said, waving goodbye lazily as I slinked away to bed.

I think I did well for that, everything I'd been told on my first day, in the same intimidating nature, down to every word.

I was exhausted, and the moment my head hit my pillow, I was out.


	34. 5:3

One week later.

"Line Up!! If you played last year, your position is not guaranteed, still, I will be doing things differently than flint did" I said, a piece of parchment in hand, a fancy new spell for how to change the volume of my voice, and about thirty people trying out, either trying to regain their spot on the team, or are new.

Among them, Ginny stood nervously, though id already marked her down, she had to still do all the try out tests with everyone.

"six of you will make it, three chasers, two beaters, and one keeper. I will take into consideration what you're trying out for, and you will do the following based on that, so sort into the three groups" I said, those who wanted to be in a certain position stood with those who also wanted that position, and as always, chasers had the largest group.

So I spent the next four hours testing each person based on their strengths and weaknesses', all while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff team had their tryouts on the other side of the field, Ravenclaw having theirs at dawn this morning.

Id already had my list an hour into it, but I wanted to be sure by the end, so when I lined them all up, I read out by what their position and team number would be

"This year's chasers will be Blaise Zambini, number 6. Ginny Weasley, number 3. And Stiles Morrowe, Number 4. Congratulations," I said, the mass of chasers who had tried out sighing in disappointment as you moved on.

"Beater's for this year will be Erin Lee, number 1, and Rowan Torres, number 2. Congratulations ''I said, only one category left, Elijah looking hopefully at me. He wasn't the best and could use a little work, but there was potential.

"And finally, our keeper for this year will be Elijah Elege as number 4. Thank you everyone for trying out, if you did not make it this year, you may try out again next year. Those who made it onto the team may see madam hooch for my uniforms. You are expected to be on the field tomorrow at 6 am ready to fly" I said, shocked expressions from them all.

"We're already starting practice? This early ''Rowan asked, normally it would be a week or so before practice would begin, but I had other plans.

"Slytherin house is a four-year champion, and I do not intend to lose that title, so during the time that I am on the school grounds, we will be practicing every free hour we get, and while I'm away practicing, I expect the very same" I would be spending six out of seven days doing non-stop school and practice for both teams, my only day off being Sunday which was still a stretch because id dedicated that day to Fred and George.

"Where are the kestrel's practices? Are you going to practice here?" Erin asked, obviously wanting to get a look at the whole team.

"No. my team captain will come to the school before each practice, and she will apparate us to Kenmare for practices," I explained, having special permission from Dumbledore and the ministry for Tonks to apparate me in and out of school.

"Makes sense. Are we free to go?" she asked, a thumb pointed behind her.

"Go get my uniforms and lots of rest for tomorrow, anyone not on the field by the time I start practice can say goodbye to their position" I waved goodbye, Ginny of course staying with me.

"Look at you, taking this captain thing seriously" she smiled, holding her broom by her side, and just like I did with the boys, I made sure she had the newest one when she started, after that, it would be on her to get new ones herself.

It was a deal with Molly more than anything, a ploy to keep me from overspending.

"I have to. I'm very proud of you, you did excellently out there. Keep it up, and when I graduate, you'll be the next captain" I put away extra brooms, making sure the Slytherin changing room was locked up, safe from Gryffindor pranks.

" I'm sure Blaise would have some choice words to say if you didn't let him have his one year of superiority. From pretty sure quidditch is like the one thing he has above Malfoy" she smiled, id heard some straggled information about Draco Malfoy, and from what I gathered, he was a pureblood, liked potions and alchemy, and could mostly be found with Neville doing herbology.

"I'm sure he would, go get some rest and make sure to ask for a new pair of goggles instead of the old ones you get normally" I sent her off, picking up the rest of what we all had been doing, the field now empty and the sun nearly setting.

"Lilith! Back to the castle, the suns will be down any minute" Madam Hooch called from outside, I yelled back, and left, off to bathe and get plenty of rest.


	35. 5:4

I'd been drilling my new team every waking hour, and with traveling back and forth to the kestrels for nearly a month, I was drained, still, I kept going, my first game for both teams coming up at around the same time, I had invited the Grangers under special invitation, their seats the very best I could offer, only a sliver of my gratitude towards them for their generosity.

It was a lot, and on top of that, I was losing sleep too, my nights spent patrolling the corridors as part of my prefect duty.

Though tonight, I actually had something to do.

I were pretty lax on finding students out of bed, normally just sending them back without a write up the first time, unless of course, they were from my team, in that case, there would be endless running for that person, but as of now, I were racing through the halls, following a student out of bed,

They ran through the halls, trying to get away from me, until I rounded the right corner and cut them off, running right into Fred, who was a laughing mess.

"Thought I'd get your blood pumping a bit with a nice jog" he smiled, I exhaled in relief before hitting him in the chest.

"Another minute of that and I would've stunned you! What are you doing out here?!" you questioned, placing my wand back in the pocket of my robes.

It would only be another hour before I could go to bed, the school having to give me a specific amount of time for sleep, but still. It was never enough.

"I came to keep you company of course. What? Did you think I was up to trouble or something?" he said teasingly, and I suppressed a smile.

"Go back to bed, if you get caught out here, it'll be at least a week's detention, depending on who catches you," I said, pointing in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"Aw come on Lili, just let me walk with you, and if I get caught, you can just say you were walking me back to my dorm like a chivalrous gentleman" he made a dramatic pose underneath the night sky, like a fair maiden awaiting her prince.

How silly.

"Fine, but only because this gets too boring to stay awake sometimes" he did a little gesture of victory, following behind me as I walked in the corridors around the courtyard.

" sooo. Whatcha doing?" he said, an arm against my shoulder, weighing me down a little while I walked.

"Thinking about pitching myself off of the astronomy tower if it means I'll get some sleep," I said, looking up in the direction of where it was, it was a joke of course, but still, damn were you tired.

"Anyone but me or George would think you're serious Lili. You shouldn't plan my funeral so much, plan your future wedding instead" I chuckled at the thought of me one day getting married, the seats lined with few people, of course, id invite the potters, the Weasley's, and the grangers to attend, but I'd walk down by myself, with no father to hand me over and no mother to help me dress.

my expression dropped when I could only think of one person waiting for me at the altar. Looking at me with that goofy smile of his.

No.

"Weddings are all about commitments, funerals are about freedom, which sounds better to you?" I asked sarcastically, not expecting him to actually start thinking about it.

"A commitment to someone you love? And it comes with cake? I'll stick with weddings' ' id ;d never heard a more Fred answer than that one, walking through the stone archways, moonlight grazing over me from outside.

"I'll make you a deal" I wanted to alleviate the tension within my mind "I'll come to your wedding with all the cake you want, so long as you wear a gown to mine" I laughed at the idea of fred in a gown, but he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Deal"

"Your future wife is going to have a field day with this one," I said, though a piece of my heart tinged at the idea of him ever marrying someone else. Someone other than me.

It hurt.

It's not supposed to hurt like this. The envisioning of my best friend being happy shouldn't make my body feel drained...

This isn't right.

"And your future husband is going to be so distraught by my beauty that he'll want to marry me instead!" he was in a mood, a dramatic and playful mood. It was always the best of times when he'd get like this, and still, I couldn't help but feel down.

He was so happy and carefree, without the worry of his parents returning, with a loving family, nothing could ever go wrong in his life, and yet, here we were. The polar opposite.

my pieces could never fit, we would never make one, it would always be a battle. I shook it off and kept walking while he loomed over me, no matter how fast I walked, he would always be able to cross the distance in just a few steps. Curse his height!

"Don't wake anyone on your way up. Night Fred" I said, standing at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, watching through the painting as he crossed through, blowing you a kiss goodnight. If only he knew how much effect he could have on me.

I walked away before the painting had even finished shutting, the woman who stood in front noticing how fast I made my getaway

"Hmph!" she made a remark of disapproval as I made a straight cut to the Slytherin house, entering in a puff of black.

When I entered the common room, only the light from the moon's reflection upon the lake's water above illuminating the room, I was grateful to find it empty.

I didn't feel like talking, only slumping up the metal-lined stairs and flopping over into my bed, only halfway out of my robes.

my dreams that night certainly didn't help the following morning, only feeling more down than ever. I could hardly even pull myself out of bed, let alone to practice, where I let everybody off on a lazy day, doing the basics.


	36. 5:5

The days going by only made things worse, Fred continued to sneak out and join me on patrol's, and with every night, I found myself with less and less left to give. The only solution was to have silent sobs alone in the bathroom. Well, of course, I was never alone with Elizabeth Myrtle around. I refrained from telling her what was going on, knowing that even with the little bit of trust that I'd formed with her, the information could end up somewhere else.

That was until I couldn't take the nagging and begging anymore, I was going to break.

"Tell me! It will make it better. I promise" she begged for the millionth time that week, for I only wanted to bathe after an exhausting practice, the only bathroom without people constantly roaming in and out, being the one Elizabeth constantly made hell in.

"Please Liz, leave me be... I'm trying to wallow in my own self-pity in peace ''I pleaded, tears falling slowly from my cheeks and into the hot steaming water.

"Don't you 'Liz' me, you are sad! I want to know what's wrong!" she swam in and out of the water, right up to my face, eyes wide as a puppy.

I didn't have enough fight left in me to deny her, and quite frankly, I'd been dying to tell someone, anyone about how I was feeling, just to get it off my chest.

I sighed deeply, hiccups still escaping from my crying

"I like someone... someone close to me, but they don't like me back like that" I sobbed harder after saying it, unable to control the outburst of emotions pouring from me.

"The Weasley boy? What is it again? Ferdinand?" she asked

"Fred. It's Fred. And how did you guess?" I corrected, wiping my face on the towel sitting on the tub's edge.

"You only talk about three people, all of them are Weasleys, and you talk very fondly of Fred. It's rather obvious" she ployed, splashing water upwards. I didn't understand how that worked still, but it was a fair distraction from the realization that others may see my fondness for him.

Was it really that obvious?

"There's only one way to a guy's heart Lilith" she winked at me "jealousy. It's simple, you have to make him jealous," she said so simply. As if it was the easiest thing to comprehend.

"Jealous? How would I make him jealous?" I have nothing to be jealous of" i tried to stop my crying to no avail.

"Well for starters, stop wearing these old drabs!" she pushed my discarded quidditch uniform and class robes onto the floor.

"That's my uniform! I have to wear those!" I protested, leaning over to pick them back up.

"Oh- right," she said

"Well I don't know how to help you as of now, but play to your strengths" I had no idea what that meant, but before I could ask, she was gone, having disappeared through the walls.

I didn't let the bathwater cool, stepping out onto the freezing tile before wrapping myself in a towel and dressing, off to another day of prying eyes and constant work.

An endless routine that would one day suck my soul out.

+

Defense against the dark arts soon came, and I found it to be my new favorite class, professor lupin being far too entertaining to put it underneath potions anymore.

But today was a different sort of class, as the desks had been moved, and a large platform now sat in the middle of the room.

Dueling. It was already the end of the quarter and time for defense examinations.

I was not fond of dueling in my first two years but soon found it to be a good stress reliever, lifting a small smile as I entered with Fred and George.

"Alright, everyone, in random pairings, you will be chosen to disarm and remove your opponent front he platform," lupin said, stepping up onto the edge.

"First up, why don't we have Miss Hollowthorn and Mr. Wealsey? '' he pointed to us two, and of course, Fred happily hopped up onto the platform, pulling his wand from his robes while I carefully stepped up.

Merlin my luck is shit.

I raised my wand slowly, I wasn't going to hurt him, but he could also disarm me beforehand too.

"Whenever you're ready," lupin said, stepping back behind me, Fred smiled, and I could swear I saw his arm lower a little.

"Locomotor Mortis!" i yelled, his legs locked up and he flew backwards, landing softly with a flick of my wand while a few students and professor lupin clapped at my victory.

"Very creative use of a binding spell miss hollowthorn, where did you learn that one?" he asked, eyes were on me, and I get nervous as Fred stood with a smile, glancing at me.

" latin studies as a child--make spells easier to understand" i said, my speech was awful, but for whatever reason, just as any other child of nobility was, i was forced by an in-home marchioness to learn how to be of the highest pedigree. This included latin.

"Well then, that's quite impressive, why don't we have Mr. Jordan come up next so you can demonstrate one more time for the class?" lee stepped up onto the platform, and despite the fact that my face was red from being put in the spotlight, I raised my wand and blocked the first stun spell that he shot my way "depulso!" he moved backward, crossing the line on the platform meaning I had won again, stepping down with Fred's help before I could be asked to do another demonstration.

"Very good, full marks for Miss hollowthorn. The other Mr. Weasley, step up and.... Miss Grenley," the two stepped up, I knew the second George did, he was screwed, nobody beats Mira. Absolutely no one, especially in dueling.

It took precisely 5 seconds for George to fly backward having barely gotten a spell out of his wand before Mira threw him on his ass, the crowd cheered for her while George hopped down.

Those who didn't win the first time would try again with another opponent until everyone had won at least one match.

"You could've struck me, now you have to try again," I said quietly to Fred who stood close beside me, his wand still in his hand.

"I will let you kick my ass any day before I fire at you. Anyways, you would've beaten me to it" he smiled, I blushed, but with his gaze forward, he didn't notice the splotchy mess of red across my cheeks or the redness of my ears peeking through my stark hair.

"It's only dueling, it's not like you could actually hurt me... don't ruin your grade just so I don't flinch away," I said blankly, if my expression could become anymore dull, people might assume I was sickly.

"I don't want you to _ever_ have to fear that I might raise my wand to you, whether it's a class or not. You don't deserve that" I paused, he cares for me like someone would a sister or a really close friend, nothing more. The reminder was beginning to seep through my very being.

Myrtles' advice can go to hell.

I didn't say anything for the rest of the class, leaving on my own to stop by the quidditch pitch during my open period during herbology to fly for a while and clear my mind. 


	37. 5:6

"LILITH! LILITH! LILITH!" Everyone cheered as I entered, the first game of Hogwarts season another win for Slytherin house, and for the first time, I was allowed to the upperclassmen parties after games, being the captain and all.

Fourth years and below were universally barred from parties in all four houses, a common rule to have as to not ruin any fun, but when I entered the secluded study hall fo Slytherin's common room, id never seen anything quite like it, well, maybe once in London, but that had been what muggles called a rager.

It was insane, firewhiskey and other cheap liquors were being passed around, everyone yelling and having fun with one another as I was led inside.

I was given a cup, and then another, and then another, until I no longer bothered to count, letting myself slip away.

At some points, I was celebrating with everyone else, and then at others, I found myself feeling separated from my body, wanting to throw my guts up on the couch, there was a lemony taste to this one...

I'd never had alcohol before, and it was certainly messing with me more than the others.

Elijah had been towards the stairs, a single cup in his hand when he noticed me out of the corner of his eye, seeing me messily try to move back to the couch to lie down.

"Hey, uh, I'll be back in a sec" he dismissed himself from the boring conversation that he'd been participating in to walk over to me.

"Lilith," he asked, and I didn't respond, trying to fall asleep in the loud room. "Lilith, are you alright?" he asked again, I lazily opened my eyes to look at him.

"Hm? Oh yeah-*hic* im fine" I put the back of my arm over my eyes, and even from far away, he could tell I was piss-drunk.

"Here, let's get you to my room" he put my arm over his shoulder and helped me stand from the couch, leading me out of the room without making a scene, helping me up the stairs and to my room where he set me down in bed, already knowing who to get.

"Stay here, and drink some water, I'll be right back" he raced down the stairs and out of the dorm, sneaking through the halls to the Gryffindor tower, he'd known the password from standing with me while you walked with the twins and entered, glares and mean looks from Gryffindor students when he did.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" someone asked from the couch placed before the fire.

"Has anyone seen Fred and George? It's about Lilith" in an instant, four people stood up, two running up the boy's tower and the others walking over in fear.

"Is she alright? Is she in the infirmary again? Has something happened?" there was a slew of questions, it really did show Elijah just how well like I was here, and not but a minute later, Fred and George came running down the stone stairs, equally as worried.

"Lilith's not doing too good, I thought I should come and get you two" he explained, trying to ease the immense tension in the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked, pulling on his sweater already.

"We were all celebrating the game, and I don't think anyone really kept track of how much booze they were giving her" he rubbed the back of his neck, George sighed.

"Merlin, where is she?" Fred started walking out of the common room with Elijah, George following close behind.

"I brought her back to her room, told her to lie down and drink some water, knew you three are pretty close so I'd let you handle the rest. She really isn't looking good" he explained, leading them down to the dungeons, the faint noise of cheering could be heard from the common room as he stood at the edge of the stairs, letting them walk up first.

They didn't knock, walking in to find me on the floor instead of my bed, draped in my quidditch uniform, using it as a blanket.

"Lili!" Fred got down onto the floor to lift me up, looking back at Elijah in anger.

"When I left, she was in bed! I swear!" he had his hands up in innocence as Fred lifted me back into bed, George filling a glass of water from my bathroom sink and placing it at my bedside, my roommates both out for the night, Erin downstairs with the others, and Alicia with her boyfriend as she usually was.

"We've got this mate, thanks," George said, Elijah nodded and went back to return to the party, while Fred got my shoes and outer robes off, but nothing more.

I groaned in my bed, rolling over to fall out, shakily trying to get to my feet as Fred got up to help me

"Hey, back in bed" I groaned again, trying to make it to the bathroom before I hurled up every internal organ within me.

I made the last few long strides, falling to my knees over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach in violent spasms.

"Here love, let's get this" he held my hair back for me as I continued, George giving a grossed out look from the doorway before coming to sit on the floor with George.

"You know, I've never actually seen her bathroom before. A Lot more makeup than I imagined ''George looked around, trying to distract himself from my vomiting only a foot or so away.

The bathroom was a dark stone color, with a single shower, and a dual sink vanity, where I had my own bare side, and the other two shared a cluttered sink.

"The-the other side is mine" I had hardly managed to get the sentence out before heaving again, both boys cringing at the noise.

"Oh"

When my stomach felt thoroughly empty, I wiped my mouth on a towel and leaned back against a wall in between them.

"Thanks" I uttered, fearing if I spoke too much, the nausea would worsen.

"No problem, only a little offended I wasn't invited to this party" I glared to the side with every bit of effort that I could handle.

"Just kidding" he backed off while I put my head back.

"What time is it?" I couldn't tell, it felt late, but the game had been at the end of school anyways.

"'Bout 2 am, you should probably try to get some rest" Fred answered me, George yawned from the other side.

"Speaking of which, I'm really tired, will you two be alright if I go off to bed?" he asked, obviously if I said no, he would stay in a heartbeat, but I wouldn't keep him, and neither would Fred.

"See you in the morning George" Fred called as he patted the top of my head as he left.

"Think we should get you into bed? Still got class tomorrow, and that'll be a bugger enough. Boggarts lesson too, so you can skip if you like" I shook my head to both questions.

"It's cold-- I like the cold" I put the side of my face to the icy stone, cooling down the rising temperature of my body, a familiar feeling for when I used to fall asleep beneath the stairs at the manor, the stone almost the exact same.

"Fine, we can stay here for a little longer" he moved closer next to me, putting my hair up in the best ponytail he could manage to keep my hair out of the way, while it was a mess on my head, the gesture made my heart skip a few beats.

I didn't know when you had fallen asleep again, head against the tile, Fred snoring away next to me when you finally woke up to Erin getting ready in the morning, stumbling into the bathroom and lighting the lantern, making me wince from the light.

"Oi, what the hell Lilith, this isn't some hotel you know," she said, moving past Fred and to the sink so that she could do her makeup, Alicia's annoyed groans could be heard from outside.

"Whose she got in there?' she asked from the room, I had enough in me to shut the door to the bathroom while she changed and woke up Fred.

"Hey...hey, we've gotta get up," I said, pushing his shoulder until he woke up, rushing around my own room to get my things together, as well as a fresh uniform for myself.

"You'll be late! Go get changed!" I yelled for him, he ran out of my room, a headache throbbing through both of my temples.

When I returned to the bathroom, halfway in my uniform now, trying to brush my teeth quickly, Erin had some choice things to say with a sly expression.

"You know the rules Lilith, no hookups inside the room, we all have to do it somewhere else, and that means you do too" she had said the same thing for the last two years, and no matter how much I tried to convince her that I wasn't hooking up with anyone, she never seemed to believe it.

I spit the toothpaste into the sink and wiped my mouth

"Erin, we didn't hook up, we were both fully dressed in the bathroom. Must you try to make everything so vulgar?" I asked, using a washcloth to wipe down my face, though I looked worse for wear, eyes dark, and a sense of nausea still wracking me. Not to mention, my throbbing headache.

This is definitely putting me off of alcohol for a while...

"I suppose you're right, but keep you and weaselbee out of the room the next time, he and his brother are always sneaking in and out of here" she dabbed some loose powder onto her face, too close to me because I began to lightly cough on it, waving it away from my face.

"They're my friends, and don't think I haven't noticed your _friend_ coming around here for you" I smiled, it wasn't normally like Erin to have one specific boy around at a time, but he's the only one id been seeing with her lately.

"Fine. be like that, but if I find out im right, you owe me" she finished up what she was doing and we both finished dressing, hurrying out the door with my bags in tow.


	38. 5:7

"Didn't think you were going to show. Are you sure you're up for this? We can make a scene" Fred asked, I knew they were itching for any sort of reason to use whatever new products they'd been working on

Would it be the same? Would it be as hard to deal with? Would anyone even know before I could remove them?

I could stand up to them now, the charm was easy to me, and I really felt as if I could do it.

"Im fine. I'll do it, if you both have to, then I should too" I whispered quietly, professor lupin emerging from his office above with a smile.

The huge cabinet stood in the middle of the class. This would be the last time I'd ever be required to do this, only twice in one's school career.

"Everyone please form a straight line" he requested, I set my bag at the side of the class and followed Fred and George, rubbing at my temples. Thank god for the DADA classroom always being so dark.

I was about a quarter of a way back in the line, my heart racing like crazy.

The first student walked up to the front, a Ravenclaw girl I didn't know stepped forward, said something to professor lupin, and he unlatched the cabinet.

A giant snake appeared, and she cowered for a few moments, before raising her wand, and shouted "RIDDIKULUS!"

A light appeared, and the snake swirled into a tiny creature wearing silly clothing.

"Well done, next '' Elijah stepped up to the front with his wand raised, and out appeared an image of himself, assumingly much older, looking weary. I couldn't quite decode this one, and it took a little longer for him to raise his wand and disarm the boggart.

"That was excellent. Next" it was George's turn, and as he stood up, I had an idea of what he was going to see.

I was right, because Molly, Arthur, and Bill appeared, all looking disapprovingly at him. Bill was just as much an influence as his parents, so I knew how much his approval meant to both of them.

He managed to get rid of the boggart just fine, and up stepped Fred. I was next, and my heart was threatening to pound out of my chest.

The boggart swirled around in a pit of black for a few minutes longer than the others until a figure appeared in the center of the room, then another, and another, three of them, two much older than the woman in the center who looked to the floor... her silver hair wrapped in a tight bun, matching the older woman, her eyes matched my mothers but the rest was off, as well as my father.... The figure in the center looked up with bloodshot eyes as cuts began to form all throughout her body, soaking her white dress as the two larger ones began to smile wicked grins, my heart stopped, and he raised his wand, turning the three into smoke... It was me, his greatest fear was what he believed to be my parents and me....

He didn't look at me or George as he walked to the back of the classroom and sat with some of the others, him and Elijah both looking extra disheveled...

I stepped up, and professor lupin whispered to me

"What is your greatest fear?"

"I'm not quite sure," I responded, the boggart swirling for a little while in front of me until a mass formed on the floor. A body.

It was Fred, his face pale and mangled, and then George appeared next to him. More and more bodies appeared until every Weasley lay dead on the floor, in my own hand, my wand glowed green. I screamed and tossed it away from me, lupin stepping in between me and the boggart, arms outstretched as it swirled into his own worst fear. The moon,

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and it became a sort of balloon, flying throughout the classroom.

I shook, and he took my arm and led me upstairs into his office, and Fred had only looked up in time to see his own corpse disappear.

"Everyone wait a moment, I will be right back" I could see the shocked expressions in front of the other students. It wasn't uncommon for someone to fear the death of those they loved, but I was the one holding the wand that had done it, and it was so explicitly detailed, that even Fred and George threatened to shake. It had been their family on the ground, a sight terrifying to them both.

In lupin's office, he sat me down, my eyes still wide as he dug through a drawer and produced some sweets.

"Eat this. It'll help" I took it from him and put it in my mouth.

"You don't have to explain your boggart, but I'd like you to think about the reason behind it"

I nodded. It wasn't real, not at all.

"Your boggart... it was the moon," I said, the pieces were connecting all year, and I'd dare to ask him.

"You're a werewolf arent you professor lupin? That's why-- you leave on full moons" he stopped moving and his face dropped.

"How did you know?" he confirmed it. It wasn't really a threat for a lycanthropist to be in the school, as long as he left on full moons, so I wasn't interested in getting him fired. I actually liked him. He's sweet, and I'd prefer if he remained a professor.

"I've had an- an idea since the sorting ceremony. Your name makes a funny joke-- in Latin"

"My mother and father had always thought it was funny considering our last name, and even more ironic when I was turned. I trust this will remain between us?" he said

"Of course, I only wanted to know for myself" I was still shaken up about the boggart, chocolate melting in my mouth until I remembered to chew.

"You have the rest of class off, you can take that exit, and I'll have your friends grab your bag" could I even look at Fred and George right now? Was it a good thing that my worst fear was no longer my parents? Or was it a confirming factor that Fred was the first to appear, quite a bit before George and the others?

I left for the bath, wanting to talk to Elizabeth again, Lupin going outside to return to class.

He wasn't particularly happy that another student besides Harry knew of his condition, but he trusted I would keep it to myself.


	39. 5:8

my first actual game with the kestrels was today, and no one had yet to say anything about lupin's class, as I promised professor lupin, I told no one about what I knew. Not even the boy's, who had been sticking around a lot more than usual. I knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to make me feel better about what I saw, and it was helpful, but only so much.

Molly used the tickets I had gotten and pulled everyone out of school, George having painted Ginny's face in the signature kestrels colors, her smiling face could be seen across the entire field.

I was lined up, Hermione with her parents in the crowd too, signs with their name on it all over.

I was going against the Holyhead Harpies for the first game, and I had some doubts about my usefulness against professionals, but still, I had the constant reminder of who was watching.

This might actually be a challenge and exciting persuasion.

"LILITH!!!!" I winked at the smiling group, some of the best seats I could get them, even Arthur took time off to come and watch.

These players were certainly faster than the other students I played against, and the snitch was more tricky, but I was faster.

I waved to the crowd on my first lap around, moving into formation with the others, Kelan next to me, slapping his hand against mine with a smile, both of us pulling down our goggles together.

"There she is! Right next to Number 1!'' Hermione pointed out to her parents, who had a hard time seeing me.

"Number one? Oh! I see her now, my word she's hard to see behind those boys" Hermione's father noted, a pair of muggle binoculars in his hands.

"Kelan Wagner, they're doing some sort of handshake together," George said, looking through a pair of omnioculars, slowing down the speed to see the gesture, and we both smiling before passing it to Fred who grimaced at the sight.

"They're becoming awfully close, don't ya think?" he muttered to himself, a sense of un-nerve raking through him as he tossed the omnioculars back to George.

The Holyhead harpies had all been introduced by name, flying around once each before returning to their formation, and now it was the kestrels' turn, my heart pounding as I kept a smile plastered on my face.

My captain, Elius was the first to fly off, his name being announced with a roar, waving to the crowd, the two other chasers, Kelan and Braun following shortly behind.

"You ready for this?!'' Kelan had to yell over the crowd, before setting off with the two others, I nodded.

Then our two beaters Malachius and Lucas were off and the ranking was down to me and one other below.

Next came the team's keeper, Adam Westfield, who waved proudly to where his mother sat in the stands, a plump woman, no older than 35.

I knew I were getting my own, and when my name left the announcer's lips, I shot around the field as planned with tonks and charlie, flipping dramatically over my broom and landing down with ease, waving and smiling at the passing blurs of faces, slowing just a tad in front of where I knew my friends were sitting to get a decent glance at them.

"LILITH GRANGER!!!! THE KESTRELS FINEST SEEKER, AND DONNING NUMBER SEVEN!!" the announcer said with incredulous joy, I waved at everyone, more than half of the crowd wore the powerful colors of my team.

"LILITH!!!!" Fred and George shouted, waving the green and white Irish flag in their hands, having taken the liberty to consider liking the team for me...though you did catch them checking up the kestrel's past games too, not only that, id found George bugging ginny about when every game would be.

" with that, LET THE GAME BEGIN!!" I didn't wait, didn't hold back like id been doing recently, lurching the broom forward and lying almost completely flat against it, and clearly, the opposing team of girls was not ready for this, while strong and certainly not to be messed with the harpies couldn't put forward a single match against me, the score teetering, but not in any way that affected me as I dove through both chasers, Malachius keeping watch from below that he got any rogue bludgers from my path, while kelan worked hard at scoring well with Braun and elius. nearing almost a fifty point lead now, id only need the snitch to win. It was too easy, but still, a match that had been a lot more fun than the ones at Hogwarts had been lately, though they never failed to disappoint either.

The Harpies seeker jeered against me, so I dove off after the snitch, maneuvering and casting myself through other players to follow the slippery little thing, the time reaching nearly the 3rd set, I reached out, pushing myself to almost the edge of my broom until my fresh gloves closed around the snitch, its wings folding inwards, and the crowd erupted.

"THE KENMARE KESTRELS WIN!!" Shouted the announcer, I raised both hands in the air with a smile, lifting my googles up as Kelan and my other teammates flew over to celebrate.

When I landed I went off to change, once excited, me and kelan cheerfully celebrated.

"You did great!" he exclaimed

"YOU did great, I saw you down there! It was bloody excellent!" I said back, hugging one another in excitement, Fred and George making it down the stands in time to see before the rest followed suit.

"oh-Hello. You must be Fred and George" Kelan broke away and extended his hand, not knowing which was which "Lilith talks wonderfully about you both" George accepted his handshake, Fred seemed as if kelan hadn't washed his hands a day in his life before slowly shaking it once.

"Excellent work out there, could swear you were all one person with that formation" George flared up in casual conversation, ignoring his brother as he stepped forward and rustled my hair.

"Mum will be taking everyone to Hogsmeade tomorrow to celebrate. You feel up for some butterbeer and cinnamon toft cakes?" he asked, knowing that cinnamon toft cakes were my favorite, and I had been dying to try some butterbeer

"Ooh yes! You hear that Fred?" I turned to him excitedly, his subtle glare to kelan switching to a smile in a second, lifting me into the air and spinning around as he usually did when we were excited, though I couldn't say I were quite used to it yet, being set back down on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Oh I didn't know that-, im sorry man I didn't know you were together," kelan said to him, suddenly feeling as if he'd overstepped a boundary, but I tilted my head.

"We aren't dating silly, you're fine. C'mon, we should go grab our bags and brooms. I'll be right back ''I said, leaving Fred and George outside the changing room.

"What the hell was that?" George asked Fred once sure we were out of earshot, but Fred only shrugged.

"I have no clue what you're talking about '' he looked forward, waiting for me to come out again, being in a changing room with six other guys made him uneasy, something wanting him to be in here too... for my safety, of course, he kept assuring himself.

"Got my stuff, see you next week kelan!!" I waved goodbye as he walked across the outside of the field, my bag, and broom in hand.

"I've got to go back with tonks and Charlie, but I'll meet you both back at school?" I said, Tonks and Charlie, still talking with Molly and Arthur from a distance.

"Sure, just don't be late for dinner. oh, and don't let Seamus find you, he's a huge kestrels fan, and I'd be willing to bet he's probably flipping the field upside down out there looking for you" George smiled, turning with Fred who winked at me as he left, my face turning a bright red.

I tried to keep my gaze low as I walked over to Charlie and Tonks, who were whispering together, giggling like school children, hoping they wouldn't notice the blood that had spread in my cheeks.

"You ready- are you alright Lilith, you look a little wind-bruised" Charlie noticed, turning away from Tonks, ready to apparate back to Hogwarts.

"I'm fine, can we just go back to school now?" I asked

"Of course, but the daily prophet and two other press outlets want interviews with you next week, and we'll be playing the wasps. Also, make sure to keep up with your practice at school as well" tonks said, I made a mental note, adding to my already full schedule.

I held tonks hand, and she grabbed charlie's with her other, the world around us twisting into a blur of a different location, folding and unfolding, mixing and matching, falling and rising until my feet touched solid ground, and we were back at Hogwarts, standing near hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"I'll walk her up to the castle, just wait here," Tonks said to Charlie, whose eyes lingered on her for just a tad bit too long before nodding.

The sky was darkening, red splashed over the horizon, students weren't to be out now, though everyone seemed to be returning at Hogsmeade by now, appearing just outside the school's barriers.

"You did great out there, this season is going to be excellent. I can already tell ''Tonks was trying to determine why I looked so strange, I had been back and forth lately, and I refused to tell her why.

"I hope so," I said, stepping into the opening of an outer corridor, officially putting me within the school.

"Goodnight tonk's, tell charlie the same for me" I ducked inside, towing my things in the direction of my common room.

"Sleep well Lilith, I'm proud of you" I nodded as I walked away, not turning to embrace the full effect her words had, making a straight course for the seventh-floor bathroom. 


	40. 5:9

Dozens of games followed, and with continuous wins, Tonk's had cheerfully announced that the team would be likely making it into the World Cup and that the events would take up most of my summer. While this was exciting news, I wasn't the most pleased about losing my only three months of peace.

As the kestrels rose through the ranks, and my name was more and more heard, merchandise being mass-produced, interviews being published weekly, and every major quidditch company wanting me to advertise their products, I officially shut myself off, giving out zero autographs, and trying my best to not talk about quidditch after the school's championships landed Slytherin house yet another win.

Seamus seemed to have lost his mind too, after every game, I'd have to hurry back before he could frantically ask me to meet my teammates, Kelan finding the whole situation rather funny as he would purposefully keep me behind so that he could watch as I ran from Seamus after.

I hardly had any time for prefect work anymore, and thankfully, the sixth years stepped in for it, though Nathan always had something to say about it.

To everyone else though, I was Hogwarts star, their champion, their winning ticket, nothing more, nothing less, too blatantly ignorant to the fact that I was withering away slowly.

Whoever knew that something that makes me so incredibly happy could be the very thing to take my life...

Professor Lupin took pity on me, giving me fewer assignments in exchange for me helping out when I could, and always making sure I ate that day, supplying plenty of chocolates when I didn't.

"Remus, you say you carry chocolates because they have been proven to lift one's mood, but as a lycanthropic, a creature that is closely related to dogs, don't you feel that it's rather ironic?" I asked, sitting in his office, taking a much-needed break from school.

"You know, you remind me a lot of someone I know, Lilith, heh, you even sit like him when you talk," he said, noticing the conclusion I was coming to with my statement.

"I presume you're referring to your husband, Sirius? He's rather rambunctious, a child at heart" I unwrapped another piece of chocolate, looking over it and back to lupin.

"Or is your reasoning for the chocolate something else? Perhaps an attempt to kill whatever part of you remained canine?" I analyzed, much to his disgruntled.

"And your statements remind me exactly of my brother in law, regulus. You're very bright Lilith, but I fear you put too much on yourself, and that you're troubling your mind more than you think" he avoided my question, so I left it alone, probably a sensitive subject now that I think of it again.

"Keeping myself busy helps with a lot, if I'm always worried about quidditch or my friends, I don't have time to stop and think of how shitty my childhood was," I said blatantly, lupin was keenly aware of my situation, not only through Sirius' interactions with molly but from my own stories.

"Maybe stopping and actually thinking about how those things that happened to you still affect you would help Lilith. How many years has it been since you've seen your mother and father? It cannot be easy to grow up in such a manner" he seemed to have a keen talent at seeing right through me, a talent I rather despised.

"It's been six for your information, and six long and happy years that I've spent with the only family I need. A family that actually cares whether or not I come back" I looked at my nails, hiding my hands again underneath your robes.

"I understand your relationship with the Weasley's, and that you care very deeply for them, but you will be an adult soon Lilith, you will likely pursue a career in quidditch, and live on your own. How do you plan on accomplishing such a thing? Do you really believe you could make it on your own?"

"I did it for eleven years, didn't I, and anyway, I do not plan on spending my entire life playing quidditch. I have plans to open a store one day with Fred and George '' I imagined the store that has all been planned out for years, a distant dream that was suddenly not so distant anymore.

"A store? Is it a part of their wizard wheezes or whatever? They seem rather passionate about their creations" he'd had to confiscate many fizzing gums and skin-changing toffee's over the last few months.

"It is, we want to open a joke-shop someday. Preferably in Diagon alley"

"Then I wish you the best of luck in your dreams," he said, raising his hand to the thought "but dreams can become nightmares if you choose not to wake up and return to reality Lilith, remember that"

+

"Keep your eyes on your own test and your quills to yourself. You have three hours to complete every question, front or back" professor McGonagall said aloud, everyone in my year lined up in desks, evenly partitioned in the now vacant great hall.

O.W.L.S was hardly a thought throughout the year, and yet here they were, slamming into me like a freight train, with absolutely no clue how I'd even pass them, every question not making a lick of sense.

Still, with sweat beading down the back of my neck, I walked to the front of the room with my papers, with less than twenty minutes to spare, Fred and George soon finishing after, scores wouldn't be announced until graduation in two weeks.

Two weeks until another year would be gone, another amazing, heart-wrenching, and awe-inspiring year, gone.

my dreams were going to come true, even if it took every bit of me to make it happen


	41. 5:10

"Five A's, Two E's, and One O" I read from my scoring, all passing grades!! I practically leaped from my chair, though they were not perfect, they kept me from repeating classes next year.

"Mum's going to kill us' 'George looked at his and Fred's almost matching scores.

I leaned over their shoulders to peer at the sheet, almost in horror.

"How do you manage to get a T in History of Magic?! It's the easiest class!" I said, both having troll grades in the class, meaning they'd be retaking it next year.

"And hardly any A's! Oh, no, you got One E each, that's good ''I pointed to the slot for Potions, though I did force them to study it more than often.

"It's not the worst, I'm sure she'll understand how busy you've been with quidditch" I tried to console them, and while George did slightly better than Fred, molly would not be pleased with either one...

"How about we just don't bring up our scores for as long as possible? That way, we can find some way to soften the blow by the time she remembers" george offered

"She's asking for all three of our forms the second we get off of that train... so I do hope you have something in mind" dumbledore had already announced the graduate seventh years of this year, and they were already on their way to ride the boats back across the water as part of the tradition, being seen off by their head of houses.

"We know-- what do we do??" they folded their scores into their bags, and I couldn't come up with a solution for their dilemma.

"I haven't a clue. I say you just apologize, take what she gives you, and lay off on pranks for a few days" my best idea was that, only taking it would be the way to surpass molly's rage.

"I highly doubt that will work"

+

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Fred asked as I sat in my compartment on the train, George across from you both, and Ginny with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville on either side, we were all terribly cramped, even as Ginny's new friend Luna sat down on the floor without question.

"The world cup Fred. I'll be playing all summer, and coming home when I can, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Especially if I can make it to the finals!" I exclaimed, making gestures with my hands to show just how big this situation really is.

"But you already know you're going to make it, and you're going to win, and we'll be having the exact same conversation next year" Fred tilted his head on top of mine, my cheeks becoming hot, and a very visible red. George noticed once again, just how much this happened.

He always assumed silently that it was a small crush or just some sort of flustered reaction to touch, but as he began to look for it more, he noticed it only happened with Fred. Not with Kelan or Elijah, none of the other boys in the school seemed to have the same effect, not even himself, who I seemed perfectly fine with touch.

It was also's Fred's quite blatant opposition to any guy around me that fueled his curiosity, that, and how he'd purposefully go out of his way to touch me, whether it be holding my hand, leaning against me, or even something as small as moving his hand so that our fingers pressed against one another's in class.

He shared his theories with molly and only molly, who seemed to find the whole idea rather amusing, saying he was overthinking it... but was he?

"There's no guarantee that I even get to the finals! There's talk of a Bulgarian player being the greatest seeker in the world. If he is, I'm no match" I had come across the Bulgarians path one time before, but Viktor Krum wasn't playing, a shame, but still, an extraordinary team.

"Krum is nothing, you'll make it in, you'll win, and then you can come home. Leaving us alone with mum should be a crime on your part!"

"Well, I've got my usual practices with the whole team, so maybe I can cut back on some of my and kelans course practices" I tried to think of ways to clear out my schedule.

"Are you practicing alone with kelan? Why on earth would you do that?" George asked, and Fred's own interest peaked.

"Tonks is there, but it's just for flying, he wants to learn how to fly more acutely, so he asked me for some help" I could probably just make the few I'm going to have twice as long so I can use the following weekend at home.

Fred scoffed, lifting his head from atop of mine

"You sure he isn't just looking to spend some time with you? He flies perfectly fine on his own" was he accusing Kelan of something?... or me?

"I highly doubt that, and anyways, I think if you actually gave him a chance, you'd find he'd almost exactly like you" George shrugged, unlike Fred, he'd taken a few opportunities to speak to him after games, and I wasn't wrong.

"I think he's alright, but Fred could be onto something. Why wouldn't he ask another chaser for help with flying instead of you?" George wasn't normally one to be deceitful, especially to me, but he wanted to give Fred a little push to see where things would go.

I rolled my eyes

"We're friends! Obviously, he asked me because he thinks I'm good at flying!" I was getting annoyed with what they were applying, though their goofy grins were keeping me from completely exploding.

"Don't know. He may just be trying to get into your pants" I hit him in the chest, pointing at George who immediately started laughing.

"Both of you! He is my teammate. If you would like to come to practice so I can prove your sorry asses wrong, you may" I crossed my arms, looking out the window away from them

"I think we would like that" Fred said with a hint of attitude

"Sure then, it could be fun," George added, I sighed.

"You're both going to have to sign some things, but I'll write to tonks to let her know. When I'm right, I want an apology" how did they always manage to find every way to get under everyone's skin, including mine, though I could never hate them for that.

"We'll see"

+

"This will be your personal assistant of a sort, Naomi. She's going to handle and accompany you to your practices, interviews, photoshoots, all of it. If you need anything, you just ask her, she'll be here every morning at 8 am to get you started '' Tonks introduced the woman that she had brought the following morning, my things only slightly unpacked and already things were getting started.

"It's very nice to meet you" her handshake was firm, and it felt like she was going to crush my hand, her inviting smile was rather comforting. A small woman, no older than her early twenties, with a rather full build, she looked to be young for an assistant.

"It's nice to meet you too" I replied, looking at every prominent feature on her, from her short blonde hair that cut off just under her jaw, or her bright blue eyes, she was truly beautiful.

"Ok, now that you two have met, I should really go. Enjoy your day. Naomi, make sure she gets to her appointments a little earlier than listed" tonks was out the door before I could even really say goodbye.

"I hate to get you started so quickly, but you do have a photoshoot with wizards weekly at noon, that will be here, so let's get you measured and my hair and makeup done" she checked off a list in her hands, looking around the first floor of the burrow.

"Here? Why would it be here?" she was trying to lead you upstairs, in a rush clearly.

"They want the shoot to be homely and down to earth, it has been run through Mrs.Weasley, it's all set" she began walking up the many flights of stairs, I directed her to ginny's room, where my bed was set, and ginny looked up in confusion from her book.

"Who's this?"

"This is Naomi. Naomi, this is ginny. She's going to be around a lot, ''I explained. Naomi pulled a piece of measuring tape from her bag and began taking my measurements.

"Alright"

"Hey, did mum tell you she approved a photoshoot here today?" I asked as Naomi made quick work of taking down every measurement, lifting arms and legs to wrap and do the numbers.

"A photoshoot? Here? No, she didn't tell me" she set her book down on the bedside table.

"The family can be present, so long as they're out of the way of the photographers" Naomi added, not taking a break in turning me around to face the wall.

"Shall I keep that bit of information from the boys?" she asked

"No, you can tell them. I highly doubt that they'll try anything that could possibly risk their new favorite team ''I laughed a little, my chin being pushed up so she could measure my neck, for merlins knows whatever reason.

"Their utterly obsessed too, not long before their asking for Elius Fennelby's autograph every day"

"Elius? Really? They've both got it in their heads that Kelan is trying to shag me. The audacity! And all because he asked for help with flying" out of all players, I had really hoped that the boys would get along with Kelan, but of course, they had to choose the hotheaded captain to idolize.

"boys..." 


	42. 6:1

"Close your eyes!" a flurry of powder was blown into my face from the compact in Naomi's hand, a brush soon following to pad it into my skin. In the tent with me, my six other teammates all sat in studio chairs, assistant's and makeup artist's all working away to make sure everyone looks their best for tomorrow, our broom's and uniforms placed carefully in each area, ready for the early morning.

"Eight hours of sleep, I want you all in bed and sleeping by 7 am at the latest! Eat a normal dinner and a small breakfast. Have yourselves here by 8 am at the latest for pre-game meetings, and drills!" Tonks said aloud to everyone, all paying close attention, nerves were at an all-time high, the stakes were too much to not be nervous.

"Please also refrain from interacting with any alternative spells or potions too in the next 24 hours. If you are found to have used any or be under the effects of spells, the entire team will be disqualified from the finals" Charlie added, standing next to Tonk's, their hands just barely interlocking, though they were sure that no one would notice.

"Your assistants will accompany you home, have a great night everyone, may you lead us all to victory as one" she bowed her head forward a little, ducking out of the tent with charlie following close behind.

"We can finish the rest at home, come on, I'll take you" Naomi took my hand as I hopped down from the chair, everyone else apparating away with their assistants, and with her hand in mine, Naomi apparated and disappeared in front of the burrow. With only four hours until I needed to be asleep, both of us were in a heavy rush.

Even from outside, I could hear faint yelling from the inside, Molly's voice doubled in volume when I opened the door.

She looked at me and then Naomi, her angry expression switching to one of opposite emotion, walking over with open arms to hug me, even though I'd been here this morning to see her.

"What's the trouble? We heard yelling ''I asked, immediately seeing both Fred and George standing displeased in the kitchen.

"She found our order forms, lost her mind she has!" George called from where he was standing, Molly turned around with such speed to glare and he cowered back.

"Dozens of them! And those inventions! It's no wonder they didnt get more O.W.L.S.!!" she threw her hands in the air, Naomi immediately sensing that this was not her setting.

"I'm going to go upstairs and prep your night routine Lilith" I nodded, she quickly left upwards with her bag in hand.

"Did you not know they were making things? It's been rather obvious considering their activities" I was concerned about how she could believe the explosions and bangs sounding from their room could be anything but.

"Well-uh- No! It's preposterous! They will never get a real job with those" she pointed to the box of joke-wands, elongating-taffies, and other prank items, some of which are my own creation.

"How so? Clearly, people are waiting to buy what they're making, and it's a great entrepreneur idea for them both to learn how to own and run a business successfully" how could they be so foolish as to leave those out where she could find them? And now I'm stuck defending them for something that shouldn't need defending from.

"Lilith, you have a career already, and I'm incredibly proud, but they do not. At the rate they're going, the only thing in their futures is a visit to the office of misuses of magic" I could understand her worry, her two sons, nearly at adulthood, had zero standard clues for what they want to do with their future. A plan that no parent could really put a hundred percent towards.

"I have no intention of playing quidditch for the rest of my life... it was something that just happened to me, but that- that right there is something they're both passionate about, and I would gladly support it" she shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't want to argue... and you two, you can thank Lilith that I don't burn these all, but you won't be getting them back for a while" she grabbed the box and stormed away, her path left with angry footsteps all the way to her room.

Once she was fully gone, I turned back angrily to the boys

"I am gone for a few hours at most, and you get caught?! How on earth do you even manage that??" I yelled, almost as loud as Molly had been.

"She was cleaning up the house and found the box!" Fred retorted, trying to still prove his innocence.

"Yeah, you know mum likes to snoop!" George filled in the blank for him, both equally upset.

"For the love of merlin--" I sighed, looking away so that I could think.

"Let me just have tonight to rest, and then I'll try to get your stuff back. If she finds out I've been making potions for you, it'll be my head on a stake next time" I took off my jacket and hung it on the hook, taking the small stack out of the pocket and putting them on the table.

"Got them printed finally. 12 tickets to the quidditch world cup final, box seats. Cost a fortune" they looked at each one, id had the seats secured for a while, but only now have gotten them in physical form.

"You paid for these? I thought you got them free of charge" George asked, I separated six tickets from the pile.

"I got these for free, this is the family's tickets... These are for the Potter's and grangers who will be here tonight. There's only but so much the team can give me for free" I collected them all back up and put them in a neat pile for Arthur in the morning.

"How casually generous of you miss Granger," Fred said dramatically.

"Lilith!!" Naomi called from upstairs, followed by Ginny parroting her call.

"That's my queue, come on" I led them both upstairs, Naomi swarming me with a surprisingly relaxing next few hours of face-masks, meditation, and weird western yoga, which I promptly forced both boys to join in on, Ginny happily following along.

+

" Follow the Irish call~" Fred, George, and James sang together, Both the Potter's and the Granger's gathered outside for dinner together, tables had been brought out, and the sun was setting. Naomi had retired home for the night, she would return early tomorrow morning, and it was nearing time for me to head off to bed.

"Ooh~" I winced " if only Elius could see you now, he'd be so proud!" with the back of my hand pressed to my forehead, the table broke out into small laughter.

"You promise he'll meet us? Before the game right??" they asked in unison, practically leaning over the table in my direction.

"I'll do my best, he said he would try and stop by the tent," I had asked him for the sake of my friends, and being the somewhat manageable person, he had agreed.

"Finish up Lilith, it's getting late. Hermione, you can room with Ginny and Lilith, Harry, you can stay in Ron's room" She and Ginny would have to share a bed for tonight, though neither would really mind, and Harry and Ron would find whatever way to make room.

"Lily and I will take the couch" James offered, Mr. and Mrs. Granger already offered to take the other sofa together, a cramped situation, but it would only be for a singular night.

I helped gather the plates and silverware, bringing them to the kitchen with Hermione while Percy and George put away the tables.

Everyone settled down, off to bed, the overly full house went quiet for the night, preparing for the bustling day tomorrow.

+

It hadn't even felt as if a minute had passed before I was being shaken awake by Naomi, who had gotten rather used to letting herself inside of the burrow, getting me out of bed quickly, careful not to disturb the others as she dressed me in my new uniform, specially made for the finals, everything custom fit and nice looking.

"This is an exciting day Lilith, you're going to go out there, and you are going to make history for young girls everywhere," she said in a hurried whisper as she braided my hair to the side, out of the way, and out of my face.

"Your broom is waiting at the arena, I only wanted to pick up your uniform before coming here. Didn't think you'd want to have to get changed in front of the boys for once" she offered a heartfelt smile, and it was nice to not have to simultaneously cover myself while dressing.

"You've got before events start, this includes your co-team meeting, you will shake hands with the Bulgarian team, give some good remarks for the press, and then you have your interviews. You have four back-to-back, and then warm-ups. After warm-ups, you have 25 minutes to do what you need to before coming back for pre-game routines" she listed it all out in one breath. I struggled to keep up but got a general idea of what was going to happen.

She patted down my uniform flat and stood back to see me in full frontal

"We've got this-- you've got this! Woo! Let's go" she grabbed my hand, my feet landing softly on the ground in the field, to avoid muggle detection, only players and team members were allowed to apparate in and out of the field.

"Okay, we're a little early, but go grab your broom, we're going to get you an early start on photo shoots' ' she ushered me off to the tent, I ran in and grabbed my broom, freshly polished and cleaned just as everyone else's was.

"The daily prophet, wizards weekly, and a few private journalists, just pose as they ask, smile, and get it over with" she knew I wasn't exactly fond of photoshoots, but it wasn't exactly the worst.

"Rita Skeeter isn't in there right? I hate that woman" I walked together with her, she didn't answer, only making an intrepid expression which made me sigh.

"I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped, she weaseled her way in" she opened the tent flap for me, reporters inside, already talking to Kelan, Braun, and Elius, the three chasers all smiling for a photo as I entered.

"Miss Granger!" one called, all of them turning in an instant, swarming around me, asking dozens of questions until Naomi placed herself between me and them.

"One at a time! You all have my time slots, allow her through" she walked in front, making a pathway so that I could sit with my other teammates, Elius giving me a quick fist-bump as I did.

"Now" she read through her list "first is going to be... Mr. Quiles from Quidditch Monthly"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself

+

"That was awful. I mean, it was almost unbearable ''I explained as I walked away from the press tent, on my way to meet the other team, and even though I'd met before, now we were being required to shake hands, and exchange "kind" words with one another to give a good image.

"I know, and I could swear you were asked about 'how you did it' at least ten times" her never-ending bag was now holding my broom inside, as well as literally anything else I could need.

"And how many times did they ask the boys that? None. It's such a surprise simply because I've got a vagina between my legs" no, instead the boys were asked about their favorite things, and what they plan to do with their futures.

"I feel you, just keep faking it until you make it, here" she turned me right, up a large column of tents until I reached a huge one, decorated in red and black flourishing.

allowing me inside.

Everyone was here by now, and the entire team sat with their managers, Tonks and Charlie there as well. The Bulgarians all stood together, their manager at the font.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, standing next to kelan who looked rather pale, staring forward at Viktor Krum

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous" he shook it off, everyone facing forward.

"You all have ten minutes to meet one another, then twenty-five for personal affairs, then all of you are to report to the arena immediately after. Do not go anywhere alone, always have someone accompany you" the Bulgarians team manager spoke loudly, with a thick and heavy accent, a man that easily matched the towering size of his players, some of which couldn't be much older than me...

"Viktor Krum. We've met briefly before" a large hand was extended to me, I obliged, the leather of my gloves didn't protect me from his firm grip.

"Lilith granger. It's nice to meet you, my brother is a huge fan of yours" I smiled, he raised a brow in confusion

"Your articles say you only have a sister," he asked

"Oh, sorry, neither are related by blood, but the same goes right?" I smiled again, ron was a huge Bulgarian fan, and he'd dragged harry along into his obsession.

"Send him my best wishes then, if you'll excuse me" I nodded and he walked by, going to talk to Alexander who stood nearby.

"Hello, you must be Lilith," another player stood in front of me, offering his hand.

"I am, hello"

+

"C'mon! We don't have much time! They'll kill me if you don't!" I ran through the mess of tents, thousands on every field, Naomi scrambling behind, making sure she stayed within eye distance until we reached the one labeled "weazy" outside.

I opened the flap and stepped inside, Naomi and Elius following behind me, looking around at the almost urban cozy decoration of the tent, made to be almost identical to the burrow.

"Lilith's here! James potter yelled, Ginny and Ron's heads poking out from the kitchen, everyone filing out from rooms.

"Fred! George! We haven't got much time!" I yelled, the two boys running out from the designated dining room, face's lighting up once they saw Elius

"You've got five minutes with him, Elius, don't let them keep you any longer than that" I walked through and hugged Ginny and Hermione, Naomi running around to straighten my uniform again.

"Ron! Ronald!" I called him and Harry, pushing one another around, came closer.

"Viktor Krum sends his best wishes, not as intimidating in person though" they both tucked their arms in victory, Harry was wearing a Bulgarian hat, Ron's face looked to be in the middle of painting too.

"Thank you!'' Fred and George both waved goodbye to Elius, whose manager waited outside to take him to his family's tent, both walking away with scribbled autographs.

"Happy?" They tucked the photographs into their pockets, and Naomi continuously checked her watch over and over.

"Lilith, you have twenty minutes before we need to leave, the minister of magic has requested a meeting with both teams before the game" nodding, I turned away, of course, fudge requested a meeting with both teams, not only had he already met us all a few weeks prior, now he was going to stick his head up our asses again just to make himself look good.

"The minister?!" Percy shot from one of the tent rooms like a scurrying rat, it took only the mention of his name to send Percy running in his direction to lick his boots.

He'd managed to get a job in the ministry this summer, as well as pass his apparition exams, and he made sure everyone knew.

"Not for you" I sighed, his expression dropping into a snooty one.

"Don't fret perce- the minister will accept your marriage proposal one day" my mouth watered at the sight of food in the kitchen, knowing I couldn't eat before the game, already having had breakfast this morning.

"Shove off Lilith, I do _important_ work and so does the minister. You should be honored to-"

"Oh blah blah, the man's half a sneeze from death if you ask me, and why you choose to fancy him over you know, a girl your age is beyond me" he rolled his eyes and walked away, though the day Percy gets a girlfriend will be the day you finally understand how muggle vacuums work.

They make things disappear without magic!! Where do they go? I have no idea!

"How are you feeling dear, you ready for the big game?" Arthur asked, a smile on his face as he held a mug of coffee from the kitchen.

"As ready as I can be, a bit nervous though"

"Who wouldn't be?" his eyes squinted shut with his smile, making it appear as if they were closed completely.

"Lilith... we're cutting close on time" Naomi pointed to her watch.

"Come on... for luck '' Fred held open his arms, I hugged him tight as I squeezed between him, George, and soon the entire tent, of course excluding Percy who was sulking in another room.

"Good luck Lilith!!" they called as I was ushered out, the arena already slowly filling in by the time I arrived in the minister's box.

+

When I was told the arena would be jam-packed, I didn't think it would really be this many witches and wizards packed into the stands, even from my broom where my team hovered a bit away, waiting for my queue to fly in.

A hundred thousand cheering faces were packed into the place, the Bulgarians awaiting their entrance on the opposite side of the field, just barely visible from where I was.

A single light shone into the center, and in formation, my team shot forward, fireworks exploding into the moving image of the team's mascot, a dancing leprechaun, standing above the field as everyone stopped below, but as rehearsed, I flew around the field once, my face appearing on one side in a moving image, smiling and waving at the crowd, the leprechaun soon burst into colors as the Bulgarians swooped down, Viktor Krum following the opposite path I had taken, his own face showing on the other half as he raised a hand in victory.

With a deep breath, everyone settled in formation.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!!! TO THE 422ND ANNUAL QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!!" Cornelius Fudge's voice sounded across the field, with a wand to his neck, he joyfully announced the playing teams.

"This is it" I whispered to myself, the minister shooting his wand outwards, and the flashing ball entered the field. The snitch.

"Let the Games begin!!"

+

"GRANGER! GRANGER! GRANGER!" The shouts were incredibly loud as I was lifted into the air by my teammates, the golden trophy in my hands as photos were taken at every angle.

"OH SAY THEE IRISH, A BLOODY VICTORIOUS WINNN~" Fans cheered everywhere, the field surrounded as the Bulgarian team stood off to the side, disappointed by their loss.

"Lilith!!!!" I looked up to see Fred practically leaning over the railing below the minister's box, he would've fallen out surely if it hadn't been for George yanking the back of his shirt.

"FRED!!! WE WON!!!" I held the cup up towards him as if he hadn't been watching the game, the biggest smile on my face as I was let down to the ground.

+

The trip back to the tent had been nearly impossible, having to slink through crowds of people either wanting my picture, an autograph or simply yell my name and run away. Sure enough, I made it, walking inside to find Fred and George dancing with one another underneath the cover of a kestrel's flag, Ron and Harry flapping their arms as if they were wings.

"Lilith!" Fred yelled when he saw me, uniform dirtied up and my hair knocked loose, he lifted me high into the air, spinning around a few times, the sweet scent of butterbeer on him.

"We told you that you could do it! We said you would win!" George called after Fred set me down, taking my wrist and spinning me around again in a blur

It was a rather fast movement, a spin of joy and celebration turned to loud and boisterous nights, not even recalling when I laid down for bed.


	43. 6:2

As I walked through Hogsmeade, Fred, and George behind me, boasting loudly about the world cup, I walked towards the hill up to Hogwarts.

Every quidditch agency and team in the world was sending owls to the burrow, wanting me for their own.

"Oh! Look!'' George pointed to a quidditch supply store lining the pathway, my moving portrait held my broom while looking overly serious, the world cup in my other arm.

"I'm pretty sure I was asked to smile in that photo," I made a guilty look, knowing how tired I'd been after the game, only wanting to return back to the tent.

"I don't think that's going to be the only photo we see of you this year" he replied, following the group of people up the hill and to the outer corridors, where a massive cluster of students looked ahead.

In the sky, a carriage could be seen from afar, pulled by what I could only assume were the most majestic horses I'd ever seen, and being guided by Hagrid on the ground, who only nearly missed being decapitated as it hit the stones.

Before the shock of that could even be processed, everyone's attention was pulled to the black lake, where a humongous ship emerged from its peak, waterfalls cascading down its sails as it approached the land's edge.

"Blimey! What do you think that's all about?" dean Thomas asked, no one seemed to be able to answer, teachers guiding the cluster to the great hall for dinner.

A cloaked object sat in the center of the teacher's table, along with Filch standing nervously by the door during the entirety of sorting until Dumbledore stood up and the room went silent.

"Attention students! Not only will Hogwarts be your home this year, but you will also be joined by two other schools who will reside within these walls! For the first time in nearly a thousand years, Hogwarts will be hosting the tri wizard tournament!" he yelled, some students cheered, and some, like me, some remained silent, not having a clue as to what he was talking about.

"May everyone please give a round of applause for our wonderful ladies of Beauxbatons academy and their headmistress Madame Maxine!" the doors blew open and a flurry of girls in blew rushed forward, walking as if their feet weren't even touching the ground, they looked like the embodiments of grace and beauty itself, every man, and even including I were in a trance as they let doves fly, followed by their giant headmistress who walked with poise, kissing Albus' cheek.

"And we will be joined by the excellent men of Durmstrangs institute with their headmaster Igor Karkaroff" the doors remained open as a group of men entered with force, the first of which you noticed to be Viktor Krum, his gaze caught mine, and then the next was... Kelan... who ran up to the front of the hall and blew flames from the tip of his wand.

"Albus!" the headmaster greeted professor dumbledore with a handshake, my eyes still glued onto kelan at the head of my table.

He never said anything about attending the same school as Viktor Krum! That's something he should've definitely told me by now.

His own eyes met mine before looking away, seeing the shock in my expression, he knew he was going to hear it later.

"The tri-wizard tournament is a perilous and difficult set of three challenges, where the winner of those tests shall receive both eternal glory, and" he ripped the veil down to reveal a glowing cup upon silver holdings.

"The Triwizard cup!!" a wave of applause came, ginny and I both joined along, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"Students, you may find a seat wherever you see fit, and dinner can commence!" students filed out into tables, and I saw kelan attempting to scurry away to a Ravenclaw section, but I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down next to us.

"Oh Lilith-- I didn't notice you there" filthy liar.

"Sure you didn't, what the hell are you doing here?" Ginny recognized him and looked almost as confused as you were.

"Well, I'm obviously here to enter the tournament," he said sarcastically.

"So you never thought to tell me that you're buddy-buddy with Viktor Krum?!" how could he possibly attend the same school as Krum and not be on the Bulgarian team? What was he doing with the kestrels?

"I AM not 'buddy-buddy' with Krum! We're just in school together" he looked around hastily to see who could have been listening.

"That makes no sense, quidditch teams are based on regions. How are you playing for the kestrel's??" Ginny asked even before I could.

"The same way you are. This doesn't look like Ireland to me, and yet you're playing just fine" I grimaced at his sarcasm.

" you could've at least said something to me-- and to think we're friends and you keep such things from me!" I was being dramatic at this point, but I have a good reason to be. He kept this from me, deliberately or not, he could've said something about knowing Viktor Krum, let alone attending school with him.

"It would have distracted you during our games. I felt it was best no one else knew, and charlie did too" he didn't seem to think this was any sort of big deal, and maybe it's not, but I feel as if it is.

"That makes sense I guess," Ginny said from behind me, and for the first time it seemed, kelan actually noticed she was there, looking behind her and to her side.

"Which table is Gryffindor's house?" he asked, as I pointed to the large cluster of red hair across the pathway and he nodded.

"Ah, this school has a strange sorting method" he was diverting, trying to avoid the subject of his deceit, and I didn't feel like spoiling a perfectly good day over something such as this, so I allowed him to.

"The hat finds our deepest traits and places us based on them, takes our own preference into mind too" I tilted my head in the stool's direction, the still sorting hat sat atop it, waiting to be taken back to Dumbledore's office after dinner.

"Weird" as he said so, dinner appeared across the table, plates of assorted foods, chalices of different drinks, and all sorts for the special dinner.

"Me and Ginny are going to sit with the boys, I'm sure George would be interested in your company as well" Ginny went over and sat right next to Harry, in between him and Ron while I waited for Kelan to get up and follow.

"Fine, but headmaster Karkarov may want some words with you, claims you're a cheat for beating his precious Krum" I held in a laugh until I realized he was truly serious, filing over to join Fred and George.

Kelan sat next to Hermione, across from George, and facing you, who sat next to Fred.

"No way- you're a Durmstrang?" George asked first, Fred's usual sour look when it came to kelan appeared.

"Apparently he finds it a fine thing to keep from me-"

"Those of you who wish to put your name in the goblet of fire may simply write your name upon a piece of parchment and put it into the goblet of fire, but each student must be in their fifth year or above to enter" with his wand, the tower coiled into itself to reveal another cup, a much larger one, and blue flames erupted from it, Fred and George both looking intently at it then at one another.

"Don't even think about it," I said, ice cold. I was not kidding, absolutely no joke present.

"Why not? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity" George protested, his hand removing itself from his robe in search of some parchment before my warning.

"Did you completely ignore the part where dumbledore clearly said how dangerous those trials are? How could you _die_?" If I could ask for them to listen to anything, it would be this, for the love of merlin please don't let them be chosen.

"Oh, that's nothing! Haven't died yet!" Fred smiled widely, but my expression did not change.

"Let me make this clear. Put your names in that goblet, and I will kill you to save the trouble" I didn't touch my food, both shaking their heads as if I were joking, but with a clench of my jaw, a glass pitcher in front of us both exploded into controlled shards, turning the heads of everyone for a brief moment.

I lost control of my magic, I _never_ lost control, and yet, as I stormed out of the great hall and to the dungeons, only Elijah dared to chase after me.

"Talk to the first years, I'm going to bed" he didn't even get to ask what was wrong before I had climbed the girl's side stairs and slammed my door shut.


	44. 6:3

A few days had passed and Fred and George hadn't yet attempted to put their names in the goblet. Spending every waking free moment in the great hall, I watched a few come in, but a large crowd gathered around to see Viktor Krum put his name in today, even Hermione had opted to study with me here just to see it.

Kelan stood below it, his name was written in fine print on a torn piece of parchment, looking at me as he dropped it inside, followed by Viktor, who's eyes lingered just a bit to my right, to Hermione.

He had come to me after class the following night of the sorting ceremony, well, not entirely, he sent Kelan to tell a message that he wished to take a run with me this weekend, as a sort of gesture of peace toward opposing teammates.

I accepted.

Cedric Diggory, a boy in the year above me entered his name in the goblet, a few other Hufflepuff's gathered around cheered him on.

And then they came running.

Fred and George had been buying their time, with only one day left for their names to be entered, I hoped they heeded my warning.

They did not.

I shot from my seated position and stood between them and the goblet.

"Cmon Lili, it'll be fun!" George pushed, he could see how worried I really was.

"It's not even like we're guaranteed to be chosen" Fred added, but I did not move.

"It's not safe, please" I never asked for anything from them, but this was worth it, the hope between them made it clear.

They weren't changing their minds...

When my shoulders dropped, they both whispered apologies before dropping their names in.

No, the goblet chooses on worthiness, on the best representative of the school...

I tore a corner off of Hermione's notes, ignoring her appall, and wrote my name down,

_ Lilith Hollowthorn _

"Fine, your risk is mine as well" they both went wide-eyed as I stood on my toes to drop the piece in, flames swarming around the piece.

"Lili-" Fred tried to say something, but I was already grabbing my bag and leaving, hopefully, the goblet would make the choice, that it would accept my wish.

"You idiots. Go check on her!" Hermione pointed to the door, Fred and George both leaving quickly to catch up to me, but you were already in the Slytherin common room, heading down to the secret passage so that I could be alone.

"Selenis orsonis" George spoke clearly, and the common room doors pulled inwards, allowing them inside, the few students glaring at them from their chairs, but saying nothing.

"Where did Lilith go?" George asked Pansy Parkinson who sat by the fireplace with a book in hand.

She merely pointed, without a word, not looking up from her book.

They pushed the door in, the entire place was pitch-black aside from the light above allowing them to see the broken glass everywhere, vases, windows, and other things that scattered the floor in a mess of colorful shards.

"I asked for one thing" I stood, palms against a table on the opposite end, I hadn't meant to break anything, but I couldn't help it.

"Lilith, you didn't need to put your name in, we didn't know how much it meant to you" Fred neared a little closer, but George grabbed his arm.

I whipped my head around, another windowpane, another paneling to a bookcase shattered in the movement and I flinched.

"You could die! I asked you for one thing and you walked right by me!" I yelled, voice hoarse, I hadn't needed to yell in a while.

" we're not going to die! It's not like both of us can be chosen anyways-"

"Im not fucking joking Fred!! I know you think that I am always joking but I'm not!!" tears formed in the corner of my eyes, anger seeped through my very core.

"Why are you yelling at me?! You're only yelling at me here!" he looked at George with anger before I slammed my hands down.

"Get out!!!" I screamed, neither took any time in leaving as I crumpled to the ground, glass shredding my knees and palms as I sobbed.

Damnit.

+

I did not attend class the next morning, having Mira bring all of my work to the outside of the Slytherin common room so I could collect it and return to my room, even Erin had taken the liberty of staying away, knowing something was up.

Bottles littered the floor beside my bed, the tinge of alcohol burned even my nose until I couldn't feel anything but the dull buzz of my own thoughts.

No one came by aside from her, and when I did emerge again, it was to go to dinner, it was time for the choosing.

I sat next to Kelan silently at my own table, if I looked over, I might cry again so you kept my expression stone-cold, staring forward as Dumbeldore approached the goblet. Kelan said absolutely nothing yet about how awful I looked, and ginny was too doe-eyed to notice.

"Are you alright Lilith?" he'd been there to see the beginning of my argument yesterday while in the great hall, and the puffiness of my eyes let him know I'd been crying. A lot.

"Im fine"

"Beauxbatons champion is..." he held open the folded paper " Fleur Delacour!" he announced, the girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table all cheered for her as she stepped up and shook Dumbledore's hand.

my heart was beating through my chest, and I was afraid it was going to burst through my ribs and onto the floor, my skin an eerie pale.

"Durmstrang's champion is..." the more ripped piece came as even Kelan held his breath "Viktor Krum!!" Kelan clapped lightly, obviously disappointed, and suddenly I stopped breathing, too scared to blink and miss it.

"Our champion to represent Hogwarts will be..." this is it, Fred could be picked, or George, either one could die for their stupid intrepid entertainment.

Choose someone else... choose me, but do not choose them

I begged silently, hoping to whatever god lay above that they would hear my call.

"Lilith Hollowthorn!!" my stomach dropped and my heart lurched forward, vision clouded with white stars, black fading along the edge.

I clutched the table, fear in my eyes, Kelan laid a hand over mine.

"You've got to go up there" he reminded, helping me stand, each step felt like torment on its own, each step was too much... until my own hand connected with Dumbledore's, shaking it lightly before joining the other two standing atop the small platform.

I was shaking, completely shaking, looking at the ground as Dumbledore spoke.

"Do not be afraid little champion" Viktor Krum spoke quietly, when I lifted my head, my eyes did not travel to Fred and George, but to Ginny who was smiling profusely to me, her eyes full of happiness and joy.

If not for Fred and George, then I would be strong for Ginny, for the girl who looked up to me and saw a sister, despite blood or not.

For ginny.

my head moved high, chin up and I stared forward.

"Our Triwizard champions!!" A roar of applause erupted, and Fleur helped lead us off towards the lower chambers where photographers waited.

Triwizard champion.

For Ginny, I would win, and maybe one-day Fred and George would see my worry, or perhaps, this competition would take my life for its own.


	45. 6:4

Fred and George hadn't spoken to me in a few days, and during those few days, I had cooled down, with the weekend nowhere, I took my run with Krum, who was rather silent as we covered the entirety of the castle grounds. The sun had risen, and people were all traveling to Hogsmeade or other places around the land.

"I'm glad we get to meet again, Miss Granger, or is it Hollowthorn that you prefer?" Viktor asked, both of us moving rather quickly, my legs burning from the exercise so early.

"You can call me Lilith, and I'm glad--too" I was breathing heavily, still keeping up though.

"Well then, Lili. I suppose this shall be another interesting competition between us, whoever comes out on top... I do hope we can still be acquaintances" he slowed down along the edge of the black lake, allowing for me to take a breather.

"Of course, so long as you hold the same for me" I smiled, looking out to the water.

"Very well" his accent was thick, I could see where Kelan got his own, though he seemed to have nailed the European accent as well.

"Psst! Lili!" we both turned, George stood above in the tree line, beckoning for me.

"I'll leave you to your friend miss-- er- Lilith. Shall we resume this next weekend?" Viktor asked, I nodded, and man did he run off quickly, halfway down the waterside by the time I looked back at George.

"You both done shunning me or is it only you?" I approached, he kept waving his hand for me to come closer.

"He's shunning me too if it makes you feel any better, won't even look at me" he looked both ways, making sure no one was around.

"he's convinced we've been together behind his back, completely lost his mind over it, but you know how he can get" my brow furrowed

"Together? What on earth made him believe such a thing?!" I asked, while I wouldn't admit it, I was already missing both of them, even talking to George was making me feel a little better.

"You yelled at only him. You hurt him when you did that, now he's sulking around and being an ass to everyone" u looked down, trying to think about how I hurt him directly.

"It was not my intention-"

George sighed, still looking around through the mostly open woods, with no one in sight.

"I'm not going to pry or even really ask, but we both know that you give every bit of your attention to Fred, and now that you're actually mad at him, he can't handle it," my whole body tensed.

"Be quiet" my voice seeped with seriousness, eyes not moving from his own, and for a moment, he did not recognize me, until I let my shoulders drop again and took a deep breath.

"Say nothing to no one about it, but if you came here to make me forgive him, or even you, I want an apology first" if he knows, if he had seen it, does that mean anyone else has?

"Im sorry Lili, I really am, but I didn't find you for that, there's something I need to show you" I ignored the thrumming of my own heart in my ears and nodded, waiting to see what was so important.

"Lead the way" I held out an arm, seeing the top of the map sticking out from his pocket, probably how he found me out here. He began to walk through the woods with seemingly no direction, towards Hagrid's hut through the vast trees and then back into the forbidden forest.

"George, what the hell are you taking me to?" I pushed through some brush, and George used his sleeve to block some thorns until I finally heard the noise.

It was terrifying, loud roars of an aggressive creature, the area around here significantly hotter.

"Charlie came down again with tonks, thought you should know of the first task, give you an edge" when the cages came into view, I felt the urge to reach for my wand, suddenly realizing it wasn't there and was back at the school with Ollivander, who was checking mine, Fleur's, and Viktor's wands for the tournament, ensuring there is no defects or damages.

"Dragons-- the first task is dragons??" three were all in cages, thrashing against the irons bars, and one even blew flames that grazed the ground near me.

"We can't stay long, but you need to see. There's one for each of you" he whispered, there were people gathered around near one of the larger cages, two of which I was assuming were charlie and tonks.

"We- we have to fight dragons?!" he shushed me quickly, ducking down behind some bushes.

"I don't know what they're for, but you should be prepared" I stared for quite some time before he started to lead me away.

"Please Lili, just talk to Fred. We were both wrong to go against what you asked without talking about it, but I'm starting to get worried for him, if you could just get him to at least eat, you'd be a lifesaver" he said at the edge of the woods, I nodded. I couldn't stay mad at them, and I was happy enough that he acknowledged that what they did hurt me.

"I will, but you keep whatever you suspect to yourself. Even from him" he paused, thinking for a moment before agreeing, walking back up to the castle.

+

I waited a little bit before going to see Fred, having bathed, talked to Elizabeth for some time, and changed into fresh clothing, all while thinking over the first task which was less than a week away.

When lunchtime came around, I gathered some soup, bringing whatever I could towards the Gryffindor tower, careful not to spill any as I climbed through the portrait.

Everyone was still out for the weekend or at lunch, so it wasn't much to go up to Fred and George's room and open the door. He was the only one in the room, laying underneath the covers asleep.

It's only noon, he must really be out of it to sleep now.

I set the soup on a desk, and quietly went to the bathroom to pour him a glass of water, sitting on the edge of his bed before nudging him a few times.

"Go away George," he muttered, head shoved into his pillow.

"If I'm George I believe that would make you Lilith, but I'm not quite sure how that works" he lifted his head slightly to look at me before putting his head back down.

"Here to yell at me again? Or did you come for _George_?" his words actually stung, taking me back for a moment.

"I didn't mean to get so angry Fred, and I certainly meant to be yelling at you both, but do you even know why I was so upset?"

He kept making almost grumbling noises, before finally turning over, and for the first time, I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt...

I looked away rather quickly, turning to face the wall.

"Yeah yeah, cause you didn't want us to die? But here you are, either you're a hypocrite, or you have no care for your own life, and either one is concerning enough on its own" with each hurt-intended word, it felt like another needle to my heart, pushed in deeper and deeper each time.

"Just-just eat. Please. If you're going to be mad at me, then be mad, but don't be mad at George '' I pointed to the bowl of soup on the desk next to his bed.

"See?! You're defending him again! You're here to scold me and defend him!" he stepped out of bed, and stood, anger in his eyes.

"What have I done to ever fucking lead you to believe that me and George are together?! Why are you being like this?!! For merlin's sake, we aren't together!" I yelled, he wasn't getting it, as if he was a two-inch-thick piece of plywood.

_I love you!_

I wanted to say it, to hold him tightly, but he wasn't relenting, everything was wrong and mixed up, I had done this to myself.

"What haven't you done?!" he yelled back, my whole body jolting at the noise, it was the look in his eyes that shook me to my core, the darkness clouding his eyes.

He froze, realizing his mistake, but the damage was done, and I was already standing.

"There is nothing going on between me and George, believe me, or not, but if I come back and you're still moping around and haven't eaten, ill force-feed you myself" I balled my fists at my side, opening the door

"Lili-" I slammed the door before he could finish and quickly stormed off towards the quidditch pitch.


	46. 6:5

Six days later, it was time for the first task, being taken out of my room early in the morning for an interview with Rita Skeeter, who always made me want to strangle her with my bare hands, and then being taken out to an open arena that had been constructed seemingly overnight, a huge tent built for the champions with beds and lounging areas.

I was given a special uniform, sporting my house colors, green and silver, my name, in silver on the back, and my wand in a holster on my thigh.

Everyone was preparing themselves in the tents, Fleur kept reciting prayers in french with her little sister, Viktor was stretching towards his side of the tent, and I, I just sat silently on the edge of the cot.

"Psst-" I heard a noise coming from the slit in the tent, facing the back fields, at first I passed it off as overheard chatter from outside, until it repeated itself, followed by a call for my name.

I stood, looking outside to find ginny in her hat and scarf, hiding beneath a patch of wood from the stands above.

"Lili, are you alright?" she asked, I looked both ways before ducking outside to join her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I looked up to the stands, unable to see anyone in them to my disapproval.

"They're up there Lili. They're playing it off as if they don't want to, but I saw them place almost all their money on you in the bets" she knew exactly who I was looking for and her assurance took some weight off of my chest.

"It's good to know they're taking bets on me at least" I worked a smile, the cheers around me were much louder outside the tent, likely some sort of muffling spell on the inside.

That day, I had gone back to Fred's room to check on him after a few hours of flying, blowing off some steam, only to find that he wasn't there, and the bowl was empty.

It was enough for me, so I gathered it up and took it back to the kitchen without a word.

"I'm not supposed to be down here, but I just needed to see if you were alright. Charlie and tonks are up there too, but just, don't focus on the crowd okay?" I picked up the edge of her scarf and wrapped it a little tighter, it was chilly out, and her catching a cold would only be a bother.

"I love you, be safe, and remember your wand" she hugged me tight, pulling me close, us indulging in each other's warmth for a few moments before the curtain was ripped back and a flash captured the embrace.

Rita skeeter...

"Ooh, how interesting, if you live today Miss Hollowthorn, perhaps this will make the front page" she sneered, knowing everyone's discomfort with her only became a weapon for her to utilize at this point.

"Press is not allowed back here. This tent is for champions--and friends" Viktor stated, emerging from his area, Rita's demeanor changed completely around the boy, now practically drooling over the much younger "specimen".

Disgusting, foul woman.

She scowled and departed, only for Dumbledore and Hagrid to enter, along with Karkaroff and Madame Maxine, both flying over to their champions, standing behind them, as Dumbledore did with me.

Hagrid held a small bag in his overly large hands, the contents inside seemed to be jutting outwards, trying to escape.

"In this bag, are three dragons, all of which represent three very real competitors for you to face. Simply stick your hand in, and select your dragon. Each one has been given an egg to protect, and it is your job to collect the egg, as it is a clue for the next task" dumbledore spoke, leading Hagrid to extend the bag to fleur first, who stuck her hand in with a wince and pulled out a tiny green dragon with a spiked nose.

"Ah the common welsh green, has a nasty bite I tell you" she looked up to her headmistress as the dragon crawled around in her hand.

Next was Krum, who stuck in his hand, and pulled out a much meaner looking creature, who nipped at his finger

"The Chinese fireball" hagrid said

"Dammit" I whispered underneath my breath, that the violent one from the forest must be the only one left, and this is just my luck to get it.

The bag came my way, and the fiery feeling burned my fingertips as I stuck my hand in and clutched something warm, pulling out a spiky and fire breathing miniature version of the one I'd seen before.

"The Hungarian horntail,'' Hagrid looked almost fearful himself as I held it, its small spikes jutting into my gloved hand.

"The cannon should be ann-" interrupted by the sound of a cannon blast and the splitting of wood above, Karkaroff leading Krum out into the field first.

There was yelling and cheering about until Krum came back with his egg, fleur being next, the time ticked down until it was my turn, and I had never been more afraid, stepping out into the open, rocky arena, I saw no sign of any dragon until a blast of fire was sent my way, and the humongous creature came into view.

"Shit" I ducked towards the side again, a chain around its neck as it circled the golden orb in its center.

A swift crack of its tail caught me right in the gut, throwing me a decent twenty feet across the rocks, hitting my back harshly, screams from above.

"Your wand Lilith!!!" ginny and Hermione screamed from above together, I couldn't have a broom... but I can have my wand.

I ripped it from my thigh and held it to the sky "Accio Firestrike!!" I called, running along as there was a rip of wind, my new broom for the year soaring through the sky, landing in my hand. I took off, demonstrating just how good the world's best seeker could be.

The dragon's chain groaned as it tried to chase me before ripping from the stone itself, giving it free rein, and suddenly, it was a hell of a lot scarier.

I left the barrier of the arena, flying through the towers of the castle as the dragon tore through them, ripping shingles from the rooftops.

It was going to kill me, it's going to get me!

This is just like quidditch... though I closed my eyes for only a second and imagined the snapping and fire-breathing dragon behind me was a seeker, and the egg was a non-moving snitch!

I dropped down to the bridge, beneath it, the dragon's wings getting caught in the wood as it dropped down into the ravine, snapping at the end of my broom, and suddenly, I was falling too, out of view to everyone.

Not a soul made a noise as omnioculars tried hard to see where or the dragon had gone, all of my friends on the edge of their seats, desperate that I would appear again.

It was nearly a minute, and Dumbledore considered calling the trial, sending out a recovery team to find my body, and announcing I'd either lost or died.

But then I shot upwards and towards the arena, the ends of my uniform scorched with no sight of the horntail, I raced back and fell into a roll against a jagged rock, my upper arm receiving a nasty gash as I picked up the egg, and cheers erupted.

"Yes!! YES!" Ginny screamed, holding Hermione's hand tightly out of fear.

I was beaten, and most certainly bloody, but I made it through one task, only two more to go.

I was led off to the infirmary right away to tend to my wounds, where I was forced to remain for the entire day.

Fred and George did not visit, but when I woke in the morning, a single bowl of soup was at my bedside, still steaming hot.


	47. 6:6

Classes for the next few days were a nightmare, each and every student had something to say either about the first task, the egg, or the shining new front page to the daily prophet of ginny and I hugging one another titled

"Star Seeker in wraps with Weasley Third Year?" What does that even mean? I hadn't bothered to actually read it before tossing it underneath the table in a crumpled mess, owls were being delivered for breakfast, and Nia flew high above, dropping a large package in front of Ron, who opened it confusedly.

"Mum sent me a parcel? For what?" He lifted the papery top and pulled out a mess of fabrics that only closely resembled a dress no younger than a hundred years old.

"A dress? Ginny, this must be for you" he tried to hand it over, but ginny only laughed and covered her mouth.

"That's not for me, it's ghastly!" she replied with a squished face.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the idea

"They're not for ginny! They're for you! They're dress-robes!" Ron held them outwards, and even Harry had to take a second look before concluding she was right.

"Dress robes? What on earth for?" he shoved them back into the box for McGonagall's next announcement had every Gryffindor and Slytherin above their fourth year pouring into the great hall, professor sprout having called both Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs into the open area of the outer fields.

+

A singular enchanted phonograph sat in the room, every table gone, leaving an open area for the students to gather along the walls, girls on one side, boys on another.

I'd seen Fred and George but quickly looked away as McGonagall stepped forward.

"The yule ball is a celebration of the Triwizard tournament, but most importantly, it is first a dance" she tilted her wan in her hand, its resemblance to mine still came as an entertaining factor sometimes.

"The house of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin has demanded notability and respect for nearly a century, and I will not have that toiled by a babbling bumbling band of baboons!" I snickered a little, and so did ron, somehow, she seemed to see both.

"Mr. Weasley, why don't you step forward?" Ron looked down, his ears turning red and the tall professor took his hand and music suddenly started playing.

"No way-" I said to Hermione as you both watched Ron perform the waltz with McGonagall.

It was almost the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

" Ladies, step forward, gentlemen as well, and practice," she said once Ron had finished with the shameful dance, and everyone piled into the center of the room.

I stepped out confusedly, looking around as people found awkward pairing, and a hand tapped my shoulder.

"We should talk... care to dance, champion?" Fred asked, holding out his hand to me.

"You don't know how to dance," I said, putting my hand in his, still not over the argument we'd been through back and forth lately, and the firewhiskey I'd been downing to help was no longer covering the pain.

"And you do?" he retorted, an attempt at a smile crossed his lips.

"I do in fact--, dance of all sorts was a passion of my mothers" I lifted his hand to face my own, moving the other to my waist as I'd been used to so long ago.

" a girl of many talents," it was clear he was trying, so I was going to try too.

"Not entirely, I cannot do a lot of things still" like admit truths to myself, or go practically anywhere by myself, or even be in a room alone with adults to an exception.

"Well, lead the way then" the music started and I pulled him along, marching in a formation square, twirling every four steps as Fred desperately tried to keep up.

"Im sorry Lilith. I should've believed you, and- after that first task... there's just no point in fighting with one another" he nearly tripped over his own feet, getting the feel for the pattern as others mimicked the same routine.

"We've been friends for six years now, I thought you would've known better than me and George ever being with one another" I laughed, but his face did not soften

"I was just angry, I'm sorry. You know I'd never hurt you, right? I hadn't meant to scare you" you lowered my eyes and shook my head.

"I know you never would, and it wasn't you that had scared me, it's just a reaction I have to loud noises. It's something that neither you nor I can prevent" I admitted, Fred would never hurt me, never. Whether it be because of his own instilled morals to never lay a hand on women or anyone who wouldn't be capable of fighting back, or the fact that he just felt no need to cause me harm, he _despised_ the idea of it.

"And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you" I spun again, keeping him in a routine with me.

"I've got so much going on, I was just scared that you would get hurt... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened...I just really want a break" I admitted, I was so damn tired.

The music halted after what felt like only a few short minutes, and we stopped, separating from one another, I felt cold all of the sudden.

"See you after classes?" he asked, with a quaint nod, we parted from one another, and left for my next class.

+

Three days passed from then, and things were practically back to normal, it didn't take much for the pieces to fit once again, and everyone was buzzing on the topic of dates and the ball.

And I was trapped on proposing the idea of asking Fred to go with me "as friends".

In study hall, invitations were being thrown left and right, and Snape looked like he wanted to pitch himself off of the nearest tower as Fred threw a letter over to Ron who was looking around like a lost puppy.

_ Ask one before all the good ones are gone _

"Yeah, well who're you going with?" Ron asked and I opened my mouth to speak, but he was already throwing another balled up piece of paper, and mouth an invitation to the girl across the table.

Angelina Johnson...

I felt like you'd been sucker-punched in the gut, Kelan sat across another table, a note hitting me in the side of the head, the ball of air in my throat hitched as I leaned down to pick it up.

_ Want to go to the ball with me? _

- _ **Kelan**_

Something split in my mind, this was my ticket to piss Fred off in a way that wouldn't ruin everything...

"What's that?" Fred asked as I folded it up again and nodded towards Kelan who was looking over from his table.

"I've got a date to the ball" I smirked, standing up from the table with my notebook and quill.

"Who?" George asked for Fred, even Ron and Harry were paying attention.

"Kelan"

"Oh- see 'mione, it's not that hard, and if you stopped with this I'd consider taking-" ron went on a tangent, only for it to end in Hermione standing up with her notebook as I had.

"For your information- someone has asked me" she grabbed this inside of my arm and we both handed in our books.

"And I said yes" she sneered, leading me out at a near running pace.

The table had the boys all in a shocked expression as we both left

+

"Periwinkle is _your_ color," I said, in the dress shop at Hogsmeade, Hermione came out in the most dashing gown I'd ever seen. Ginny, Mira, and even Luna joined, a surprise, but apparently, a fifth-year boy had found her odd amenities rather appealing and invited her.

"I could say the same about you, Lilith, how do you manage to look good in almost every color?" She replied, ginny had already chosen a beautiful dark blue gown that cinched at her waist and flowed out below, luna had chosen one of the multiple different fabrics that overlapped into a picture of the starry night on the skirt, and Mira had settled with a very plain but still elegant baby pink dress.

I had chosen a deep red gown, the hand an attached flowing cape, only outstretching past my thighs and to the ground, with some gold jewelry to accent it, it would perfectly contrast my eyes and hair, I was for once, actually confident in the way I looked.

"I thought you would have chosen a green dress. It seems to be a calling of nature for you, ''Luna said, holding the dress bag in her lap, two different shoes on her feet.

"I already have plenty of green dress', and I love red almost _just_ as much" I had my dress bagged up too, the hint of the almost blood red peering through the clear film.

"It's not the only red thing she loves" Mira whispered to Hermione, who hit the back of her hand against her chest.

"Are we ready to go? Mum sent enough for the dress and maybe a pair of shoes ''Ginny stated, the price tag wasn't much, not nearly as much as my own.

"Ah-ah! Ladies, this is a special Christmas gift from me, considering we can't go home and all for the holidays" I had enough on a payment slip from Gringotts for the entire store, so of course everyone would have to get shoes as well.

"Really? Thank you, Lilith!" Mira looked at her dress with new excitement, and Luna, well Luna stood on her tippy-toes and tapped the top of my head three times.

"For good luck, as thanks" she clarified and I slowly nodded in confusion.

Everyone left Hogsmeade happy that day, and I had only spoken briefly with Kelan since he'd asked me out, all quidditch postponed while I was participating in the tournament, which included both the games at school and the games with the kestrels.

Why _had_ he asked me?


	48. 6:7

Shaking in excitement, I opened my eyes in front of the mirror after Hermione had spent the last 20 minutes whipping her wand through my hair until it fell down in a beautiful style, every inch was a captivating and luscious beauty.

With a slight wave of her wand, some minimal makeup began applying itself to my face, and with the zip of your dress and my help of hers, we were both ready.

"Wow, Hermione, you look... gorgeous" I was in utter awe at how truly beautiful Hermione looked, and even a part of me was jealous Viktor for getting to take her to the ball, though his closely shared plans to ask her and his multiple failures were always entertaining on our weekend runs.

"You're just as stunning Lilith, but I think it's time we make our entrance" she smiled, her own hair half up in a neat array of curls.

I held out my own arm like the prince's from storybooks, allowing her to gently place her hand atop

"I'd be honored," she said dramatically, both of us giggling together as we made our way down the Gryffindor tower and towards the great hall, standing atop a stairwell, hand in hand, several faces turned to me and Hermione in utter awe, Kelan and Viktor both stood in Bulgarian red dress suits, making there way up the stairs to offer both of us their hands, leading us down slowly.

"You look wonderful Lilith," Kelan said quietly, helping me down to the floor. It had been some time since id worn heels, but it wasn't much of an ornate struggle.

"It's nice seeing you in something other than dirty quidditch robes" I replied, a pointed tooth pressing into my tongue.

"I can say the same for you, mud is not exactly your look" I covered my mouth politely as I laughed, standing outside the closed great hall doors with everyone else, looking for those familiar faces.

I saw Angelina before I saw Fred next to her, smiling. Happy.

She wore an amazing gold gown, and even in my deep-rooted spite, I couldn't lie that she didnt look absolutely ethereal.

Fred only got a second to look at me as I stood with Kelan in the almost matching ensemble together, and I had to admit, _we_ both looked rather good together.

"Champions! Gather over here for the first quartet!" McGonagall said loudly, everyone else was allowed inside, standing in lines along the sides, making a pathway for me, Fleur, and Viktor to walk down, our date's all linking arms.

"Please tell me you know how to dance," I asked, not knowing whether or not he really did, but he grabbed my hand and the other held my waist as we entered the dancefloor with a spin.

"I learned a little" he smiled, the other two champions, including Hermione and Krum, spun around the dance floor as the music played softly, and eventually other's started joining in, ginny and Neville began to dance around with us, Padma and Parvati took the lead when it came to ron and harry, their beautiful almost matching gold and brown sarees glittered underneath the false moonlight above.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," I said as he spun me around by my hand and pulled me back, an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you ask me to the ball?" he hadn't ever shown explicit interest in me, and if he wanted to simply find a date, I deserved to know.

He continued smiling, but something in his expression twitched.

"For you, I had no date, and well, the date you want hates me, so it fits" he twisted around towards another edge of the floor with me.

"Or do you think I have some impeccable timing?" he laughed lightly, following the same waltz pattern as everyone else was, lifting me almost half a foot in the air in a quick spin, making me yelp a little.

"I did think your timing was weirdly perfect, but thank you" he nodded, bringing the three champions to the center, where a sudden switch of partners had me dancing with Viktor and Hermione with kelan.

"Oh- well I believe congratulations are in order" I smiled, his own uniform was adorned with a newer coat than Kelan's.

"Yes, well Hermione is a wonderful dance partner, I'm glad she finally accepted my invitation" he spun around and I was beginning to feel sick from all of the spinning.

By the time I was reunited with Kelan, I was asking to sit down.

"I'll go get some drinks," he smiled, leaving towards the drink counter, and I plopped down into a seat next to Ron and Harry, along with their dates, who seemed less than pleased.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I asked.

Ron scoffed, slouched in his chair,

"Why should we? You and Hermione are taking up the entire floor with your Durmstrang's" he was angry, it wasn't hard to tell.

"What is your deal? Could you at least try to have some fun tonight?" Kelan came over to the table with two glasses, I held it up to my nose and winced from the smell.

Warned, he held up his own glass to his nose,

"Fire-whiskey," I nodded, his declaration came with me singing back half the cup.

Only _one_ for tonight. Just to ease the fact that I had a perfect view of Fred dancing with Angelina who really and truly was perfect for him.

"If you don't mind Lilith, I'm going to go talk with some of my friends" I waved a hand and he left, leaving me alone with the pissy group.

"Padma, Parvati, go dance, there are plenty of free men on the floor. No need to waste your night since these two want to be stuck in the mud" the two breathed a breath of relief and practically ran from the table.

"What is _your_ problem, Lilith?" Ron sat up a little, just as I looked into my glass, wondering where the rest had gone.

"Don't ruin Hermione's night just because you wanted to ask her to go with you" was all I said, a waiter walked by and I snagged another glass.

Perhaps two, but that is all.

"I didnt want to ask-" I put a hand over his mouth until he stopped attempting to ramble.

"How long have we known each other? Six years now?" I spotted George with a Beauxbatons girl in the crowd, wondering how he managed to pull off such a thing.

"What's your point?"

I sighed, "my point is, I know your tells. I know when you're frustrated because you chew on the inside of your cheek, or when you're anxious, you tend to eat more than usual. Right now, you're practically shooting glares through Viktor, you're jealous" his jaw tightened, and even Harry looked down towards the floor.

"You think I don't know what's up with _you_? I've known you the same amount of time, and recently, you've taken up the habit of drinking your problems away, and you're watching my brother like a hawk. You have no room to talk" the slight buzz between my ears was keeping me from feeling any sort of overwhelming dread.

"Do you see the difference between you and me? Sure, I'm not pleased, but I'm still having fun, and I'm not moping around and holding back my date"

How many glasses had it been? 2...3... or was it four. Four is the limit.

"You're the one sitting with us and not out there dancing" I scoffed, standing up with my glass in hand.

"Ruin your own night, but she is getting her one chance to feel her best. Ruin it, and I'll make your life hell ''I meandered with Kelan for a little while, just swaying back and forth until the floors began to clear out, and I followed Hermione.... Whereof course, Ron was also following behind, making snide comments to her.

"Ronald!" I called, but he did not stop, so I made your direction towards Hermione, passing him and grabbing her arm.

"Ron has lost his mind!" she called, harry stayed behind him, and were soon joined by Fred and George who gathered at the commotion, Angelina still holding onto Fred's arm.

"I told you ron, to not do this! And yet you still try to ruin everyone else's night around you" I stepped in between the two, Hermione could certainly handle Ron, but she shouldn't have to.

"You both are in on it, working with the enemy at this point!" he called back and your face contorted for a split moment

"The enemy? How dare you! You were the one begging or even the acknowledgment of Krum, and weren't you talking quidditch with kelan for hours during the summer?!" How dare he, I knew Kelan had left some time ago, but he'd done me a favor tonight, and I wasn't going to allow him to be shit on simply because Ron was jealous.

"That's, well-" he got lost for an insult as I led Hermione up the first few stairs, swigging the last of my drink and setting the cup down on the stone.

"Off to bed, both of you!" Hermione said, nearly to tears by now, and Harry started up the stairs without argument, but Ron had to have the final word as he stepped next to me.

"They get crazier the older they get' he whispered to Harry, without thought, I swung around, and my closed fist collided with his nose, a small crack could be felt beneath my knuckles as even Hermione gasped.

"Fuck!" tears welled in my eyes as I shook my hand " ow!"

Harry helped Ron up, by the arm while he held his bloodied nose, George and Fred both stepping up a little more.

"You broke my nose!" he cried, and for a brief second, I felt bad.

"Next time, I'll break much more than a nose, and now. All of you, off to bed" this was directed at even the twins, who could see the glazed appearance to my eyes.

As Ron cowered up the stairs, I made a quick call to get him to turn long enough for me to rip my wand from my thigh and shouted "Brackium emendo!" his head shot back and his nose was fixed a warning, but I'd never permanently harm someone as close to me as ron.

"Now!" I repeated, and the trio all went off to bed on their own, not speaking to one another as I remained on the stairs and picked up your glass.

"Repleo" the glass refilled itself and I quickly drank it down, its quality diminished slightly.

"I'm going to uh, go off to bed" Angelina dismissed herself as Fred snatched the cup.

"How much have you had to drink?" George asked, but I rolled my eyes.

"You Weasleys always ruin everything" my face was of pure disgust as I kicked off my heels and carried them away back to the dungeons, leaving both boys In an array of worry.


	49. 6:8

The very next morning was a near nightmare, and I stayed within my room, even despite my need for food, I didn't come out, if I were certain you could survive it, I would spend the entire holiday within my room, but alas, hunger finally overtook me nearly three days later as I was forced to leave, looking rather ill as I wore my robes to cover the shambles worth of clothing that I had underneath, dark spots beneath my eyes and the smeared look of makeup that still catered across my eyelids.

I had dug into the stores in the passageway below, emptying its bottles, their remaining glass laying on the floor and on my bed, I'd been drinking too much, so much that even I acknowledged the amount in my system at any given moment, but it helped me sleep, and sleep meant I wasn't crying, so I didn't stop.

The second task, while still nearly a month and a half away, I hadn't even attempted to see the clue within my egg after hearing the deafening scream that came from fleurs when she opened it in the courtyard.

I'd need to get onto that soon...

I was only in the great hall for a matter of a minute, grabbing some small amounts of food, an empty goblet, and the latest paper from beside a student who wasn't paying attention, leaving the hall in a mess of colors.

*Hogwarts champion Takes a break from Quidditch? How will this affect the QWC?*

Thankfully, this article hadn't been produced by Rita Skeeter, but it didn't stop me from throwing it into the fireplace of the common room as I headed up to my room.

my skin felt clammy and almost sunken as I took the first bite of food and immediately launched towards the bathroom to throw it up, collapsing against the wall, breathing heavily as the contents of my stomach cleaned itself from around the toilet, a perk of having a magical cleaning ward placed on the bathrooms in the dorms.

Everything felt hot while my skin itself felt cold, constant dizziness made the ground feel as if it was moving, and soon enough, my head collided with the stone as my body lightly convulsed in a shiver and blood poured from my nose onto the tile.

+

"Right back to her room, she must be reading or something" George monitored the map, the only movement I made lately was from my bed to the bathroom and back again, but he was happy enough to see me leaving my room for any amount of time.

"Check on it again in a little while," Fred stated from his own bed, looking through the latest paper, a moving photo of me on the front-facing George as he folded the map up and put it beneath the false bottom of the desk drawer, hidden from others in plain sight.

"Do you think that she's alright? She's been flipping back and forth lately a lot, and with the ball-"

" I don't want to talk about the ball" Fred interrupted, not moving his gaze away from the paper.

George knew, he knew and he still kept his word to not tell, but now he was afraid his own secrecy was only making things worse for me. So while he didnt tell anyone, he kept trying to push Fred in the right direction, because Fred's own feelings weren't exactly clear to him, but there was something that even Fred himself did not quite understand.

"It's been a few days, maybe you should go and talk to her, you might be able to get her to tell you what got her so pissed off at ron" George offered, even to him, ron refused to say what exactly he had done to get me mad at him.

"She's mad at me- well us again, what makes you think she wants either of us around?" he flipped the page tiredly, neither of them had done much moving either to be quite honest.

"Because she likes talking to you, and she's not mad, I think she's just going through some things...'' George sorted through the large amounts of order forms on the desk for the millionth time to give him something to do.

Fred finally shut the paper and hopped off of his bed.

"And you know how?" he asked sarcastically, with an edge to his voice, but not one of anger.

He'd been cornered, but even the blind details were enough to back him up

"She punched ron. She adores Ron and I'd think it takes a lot more than our brother's sharp tongue to get her to that level of anger to hurt him" it wasn't like me to really hurt anyone without inept reasoning, and even when I did, it was normally out of fear, not anger.

"Ronald can be irritating-- check the map again" it had only been five minutes, but he was simply curious

"She hasn't moved" George stated, looking at the map closely, the end letters of my name were almost translucent unlike everyone else's

"Well I know that much" he held open the end to look at his brother's side

"No, I mean, she hasn't moved at all, and look '' he pointed to my name that did not waver, the letter fading more up to half of my last name.

"That can't be good, cmon" they both grabbed their jackets and took the map, running through the common room and to the dungeons.

Through the towering library shelves and up the stairs, they knocked on my door, calling out my name, but to no response.

"Lilith, answer me or we're coming in" still no response came, and Fred pushed open the door, looking to my bed, only finding it empty, bottles of various liquors and alcohols around my room, the smell almost overpowering before he saw my feet from the bathroom doorway, running over to me and lifting me up.

"She's burning up! Get snape!!" he never thought he'd say something such as to fetch his least favorite teacher, but I was shivering in his arms.

George ran off to fetch snape wherever he was holed up, but with the map in hand, it wasn't hard to find him in his potion stores.

"Cmon Lilith, wake up!" my face was blue-tinted, and when he put his ear to my chest, he heard no sign of breathing.

"Shit- shit shit" he had never opted to take a healer class, but I had taken one in my third year, but nothing had come to mind from my ramblings about it.

"Lilith! Come on, wake up!" he said again, snape and George both bursting through the door. While I wasn't his favorite student, a small bit of worry came over Snape at the sight as he knelt down next to Fred.

"Weasley's, what happened?" he waved his wand over my chest and it suddenly rose violently before sinking again, some color returning to my face.

"We don't know, we came to check on her and found her like this!" Fred said in a panic.

"She needs to go to the infirmary," Fred lifted me up before snape could with the use of magic, the few spare students who saw the sight were only focused on the worry of it all instead of the fact that the three were racing me to the infirmary.

+

From the moment I opened my eyes and felt a sting in my chest, I saw the disappointed looks of madame Pomfrey, Snape, and even dumbledore, who was holding a scroll of parchment.

"Look here," Madame Pomfrey said, shining a light into both of my eyes before withdrawing.

"Open and close your hands," she said. I struggled for a second to do so but completed my task.

"An entire nervous system reboot, if you boys hadn't found her when you did, she'd likely be dead by now," Madame Pomfrey said to Fred and George who sat by my bedside.

"The only reason you two won't be facing punishment for being in the girl's dorm and in another house without permission" snape added, my gaze flipping between everyone rather confusedly.

"Miss Hollowthorn, I don't know how you do it, but you've outdone yourself this time. Alcohol poisoning? And during the middle of the tournament no less" I rocked my head back onto the pillow

"And the sudden intake of food sent your whole body into shock. A dangerous and stupid decision young lady" she scowled, stepping to the side so dumbledore could place a paper down in front of me.

"As of now, until you have been deemed to have a full recovery, you're in mandated therapy twice a week. Failure to present yourself at these appointments will result in the termination of your position in any upcoming quidditch season's" dumbledore spoke without hesitation, great. Therapy is just what I needed to finally overflow my schedule.

"I don't need this" I folded it back up and set it on the table

"It's not an option. Plenty of your fellow students are concerned for your erratic behavior, and even a few of your teachers have stepped forward '' Snape pushed the parchment back towards me.

I looked to Fred and George with a furrowed brow

"Just- just go to the appointments Lilith," Fred said flatly, still shaken about the event and without sleep for the last thirty-something hours while they sat here.

"Might I remind you miss Hollowthorn, that despite most methods of quitting, unless you'd like to suffer a very painful death, you're aren't to touch a lick of alcohol While magic may be a grant from the gods, it cannot save everyone"

I don't have a problem, everyone keeps driving it down my throat that I have a problem, but it was a mistake. Just a mistake, and now I am being sent to a shrink for it.

"You must realize the severity of what has happened today Miss Hollowthorn. Your body shut down. Alcoholism is very common in people with as much as you have going on. Now, because you're above the age of sixteen, we aren't required to inform your parents, but we are required to inform a guardian, so a letter has been sent to Mrs.Weasley" dumbledore said, departing himself from the room while Snape remained. I would have rathered that letter be sent to my parents, they would likely rejoice at the idea of me nearing death again.

"I'm not an alcoholic, I just got a little carried away," I said, not to snape or either of the twins, even despite their acknowledgment, but to myself.

"East wing, every Monday and Friday. Ask for a Mrs. Lestrange '' was all Severus had to say before leaving as well, madame Pomfrey set some water at my side and went back to her quarters.

"Lilith," Fred cleared his throat, and I bit my tongue to keep from wincing as I moved. Everything really did hurt.

"We don't care what's going on, neither of us is here to judge... but please-- get some help" each word hit me as you saw the genuine fear in his eyes and George's own glum look.

"Im-i'll do it I'll go" I wanted to cry, but everything felt so dry as if there was no need for it wouldn't be enough to display how emotionally hurt I really was.

Both of them laid their hands on mine

"You're supposed to talk to us, please talk to us when something is wrong Lili. We cannot lose you ''Fred spoke with a shake in his voice, his grip tight, but gentle on my hand, every part of his display and emotions were opposites attracting one another.


	50. 6:9

Word had not spread around the school as I thought it had, but with my new predicament, Fred and George refused to leave my side, and I found myself not returning to my own room without one of them there with me.

It was a shameful truth to face, so I didn't, but it had finally reached Friday, and my appointment with one Dr. Lestrange arrived.

Fred insisted on walking me to the correct hall before departing, assuring me it was nothing to be worried about, which didn't exactly help in any way.

The office was open and clean, unrepresentative of the castle it resided in, and in a chair behind a deep wood desk, sat a rather lanky woman with quite outrageous hair which curled in every direction while still managing to look kept.

"You must be Lilith! Oh! It's wonderful to meet you finally, I've heard so many good things about you" she quickly stood and shook my hand, her hurried walk was almost as peculiar as the rest of her.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs- er Dr. Lestrange" something about her seemed so familiar, surely we hadn't met before

"Please, call me Bella, Lestrange is my husband's name" she held an arm out to a small loveseat couch for me to sit, where I did, already exceedingly nervous.

"Alright, Bella" she returned to her place behind her desk and began reading from a manilla file, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"We should get right into this, I suspect we'll be seeing each other for a while, we should get to know one another, but I'd like to officially say that everything said within these four walls is kept entirely between you and me" I silently nodded.

"This is a very thick file Lilith, most people I see have four or five pages tops, but how many do I have here...? Maybe twenty? You've got a very eventful life"

"I'd like to start at your roots, somewhere that's comfortable for you. You're 'chosen' daily with the Weasley's. I understand that you're very close to them?"

"I am, they're my family" I replied, the tip of my nail scratching lightly at the back of my other hand.

She scribbled something down

" and what about your parents, Elysia and Matthew. I've met them before, and I understand your relationship is not very good" my shoulders fell

"Its not, and I'd prefer to keep it that way if you don't mind" another scribble

"And why would that be?"

"Because they're irredeemable, awful, and despicable people. I have a mother and father that are a hundred times better than they could ever be"

She brought a pair of reading glasses down over her eyes and crossed her hands.

"I had a job before this one Lilith, do you know what that was or who I am?" she asked I shook my head, having no idea who this woman is or where she came from, but still, that familiar sense of my past lingered on her like an unpleasant aroma "I was a private psychological therapist, and I worked with someone close to you" my whole body froze up, I knew exactly who she meant

I were silent and let her continue

" Onyx was your sister correct? We had quite a few sessions before her passing. A very sweet girl and her death was a tragedy" my lip quivered as she spoke.

"I'm assuming her condition spread to you as well, though I never got to see you during my time at your family's manor" Bella... Bellatrix Black was Bella Lestrange... she had been my younger sister's psyche.

"If you knew onyx, then you knew what was happening to her, to me" my voice became one of accusal quickly.

"I was aware of some emotional abuse going on within the household, but I was forced to sign an NDA upon my arrival, there was really nothing I could do, I only wish I had acted sooner '' she sounded sincere, but it wasn't enough.

"She bled to death in the cellar where we were forced to live, no one ever even knew she existed, because you were too afraid to say anything?! My sister died because everyone who came into our home and saw what was happening was too cowardly to do anything!" I held my hand tighter, nails breaking the first two layers of skin, and then another.

"I cannot even put into words how sorry I am for your loss. The loss of a sister is unlike anything I can imagine. I have two sisters myself" blood poured from the crescent-shaped in my hand, and I hadn't even realized I was crying at the flood of memories.

"She was only five-- you know I was eight? Eight when I buried my own sister with a house-elf, had a funeral in the middle of the night so I wouldn't be caught and ended up like her and was told if I ever spoke about her, that I would die?" I admitted, best, to make use of someone who can't tell anyone about what I was saying.

She seemed to choke at my words, standing from her desk when she saw my hand, taking her curved wand from a desk drawer and waving it over the wounds, kneeling before me.

"Your alcoholism is not what I'm here for, while I would like to see you rid of your problems, there are far more underlying issues we need to tackle" she held my hands tightly.

"I will help you get justice for onyx, but you need to help me by no longer destroying yourself. Can you do that?" I sniffled, looking at her with the worst despair, what was this woman really up to

"I saw you in the paper, there was an opening here, and I just knew I needed to see how you'd grown since...then. To make my amends for what I did to you both" this was a ploy, I would've ended up in this office despite being sick or not...

"I've looked, there's no proof of her ever existing. The minister will never simply take my word for it" I responded, she would _not_ get my hopes up

She raised her brow

"Why wouldn't they? You're an excellent student, a rising quidditch star, and a deliberate heiress. Your word may be able to overpower theirs" she was right, I was no longer an eight ear old girl with no power or proof.

"You'll help me? Help me get better and get justice for onyx?" I asked with uncertainty, "But why?"

"Because a niece of mine speaks incredibly highly of you, and I've been getting word of her worry for nearly a year now. Dumbledore calling me in was the final piece" niece?

"Your niece? I don't know anyone from the house of black"

"She takes after her mother, but you may know her as Nymphadora... or tonks as she's liked to use lately" tonks... Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, the noble house of black sisters!

"I'll do it, I'll help you in whatever way you need, but you need to help me"

And so, for nearly the whole day, we talked with one another, telling her everything about my parents and my childhood, spilling everything I knew about onyx, and by the time she finally finished for the day, she had almost an entire scroll worth of notes.

I had never spoken about onyx before, ever.

And if it meant justice for her, I'd do anything.


	51. 6:10

It was a delight to my professors that I was so eager and willing to visit Bella as often as I did, going whenever I had something to tell her rather than just my selected sessions, every ounce of information I had gone to her, and I spoke of nothing about my time with her to anyone.

The second task was rapidly approaching, and I still hadn't figured out my egg, every time I tried to open it, it shrieked until I was forced to shut it again.

So, of course, being desperate and all, I went to the one student in the school I could ask for help from.

Elizabeth.

I could also use a bath too, but taking the egg along could be a perk.

"Ooh, little champion, it seems you've brought me a prize" she dove in and out of the water to peer at the egg.

"It has a clue, I need to know how to open it without it shrieking. Got any ideas?" I got right to the idea

She giggled

" the other two took a while to figure it out," she twirled around so graciously

"The other two? Do you know how it works? Please tell me!" I begged, she rocked her eyes back and forth.

"For you, and only you, yes. You must stick it underneath the water Lilith, with yourself of course" underwater of course! The water would slow the traveling of sound while also resonating it, making the shrieking slow too.

"Always a delight Elizabeth '' I held my breath and dropped beneath the surface, twisting the egg's top.

The resonating sound that came from the egg was the most angelic and terrifying sound I'd ever heard, its words a familiar lure from my second-year magical creatures class, but the way it seemed to wrap around my body and pull me in scared me to my very core.

When I came up, gasping for air, Liz giggled again

"It's mer-people! The clue is mer-people!" I gasped again, setting the egg to the side.

"Mhm! Took the girl nearly an entire day to figure it" she must have meant fleur, they all had probably come here under other students' advice. Of course, they were sent to the presumed haunted bathroom as outsiders.

"Mermaids... aren't there mermaids in the black lake? The next task must be there!" I stood in the water, wrapping myself in a towel, leaving the egg behind.

"Keep watch of that! Thank you, Liz!!" I dressed quickly and began running off to the library for some new books.

+

"I need something on potions to breathe underwater, herbs maybe, I don't really know," I said to the librarian who clearly had many better things to do as she pointed to the many shelves.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to look, starting with herbs. I always hated herbology...

"That's not enough time..." for five minutes would certainly not be enough.

"What're you looking for Lilith?" I looked up from a book to see Neville standing in the middle of the aisle.

"Oh, Neville! My sweet sweet Neville, I need some herbology help. What can I find to help me breathe underwater for a while?" I asked, holding his shoulders tight

"Um well I can look around for you" I cheered lightly, I had been in here for hours with no solution.

"But uh-Lilith? Can you do me a favor in exchange?"I nodded without a second thought.

"Can you just put in a good word for me with Luna? I really like her, but I don't know how to even approach her. He and Ginny had gone to the ball as friends, but Luna was a surprise for him.

"To be fair, I don't know either, but yes, I'll put in a good word for you, but I do need that herb by next week" luna? I mean, the pairing made sense in my head, but it was still odd.

"I'll do my best, my mum's a herbology expert so I'll mail her" I nodded, taking my bag to leave the library.


	52. 6:11

Neville still hadn't produced a rightful herb as I was led down to the black lake, everyone boarding boats, and only George got on with me.

"Where's Fred? He's going to miss the boats!" I looked all around but no sight of the twin.

"No clue, some professors asked to talk to him this morning and I haven't seen him since, probably in detention for this task or something" I sighed, what had he done this time to get himself into trouble? During a task no less.

"Well, it's just you and me then.."

"Lilith! Wait up!" Neville came running down the trail, hopping into the boat with me and Fred

"I found it! I found you something, gillyweed!" he held the small green leaves in his palm, I snatched them up and looked closely.

"You just need to eat them and you'll be able to breathe underwater!" he said excitedly, I put the leaves into the pocket of my coat, a green one-piece swimsuit beneath with my name printed on the back.

"Thank you, Neville, you're a lifesaver" the boats began to move, and still no sign of Fred, he'd miss this one... "oh, and I talked to Luna for you, she said something about Nargles and cupids deformed arrow? I assume that's good" he smiled as the boats approached three constructed towers out of the water.

George and Neville joined me on the center tower while Fleur and Viktor were on the other two.

"Eat the leaves!" Neville said, I quickly shoved them into my mouth and began chewing, it tasted as if I had licked the ground, but I stomached it, a siren erupting as a splitting pain could be felt in my neck.

"Something has been stolen from each of the champions, their task is to retrieve their lost treasure and return before the time is up!" dumbledore spoke aloud from above

"Good luck Lilith!" I jumped in the water, my body contorting weirdly underneath where no one could see, my hands and feet became webbed and gills cut themselves into my neck.

It worked, it really worked.

"Do you think she's alright?" Neville asked George, looking down into the black water

"She's alright, it's Lilith," he said,

beneath the water, everything looked like an underwater city, jagged rock and towering buildings stood tall, not breaking the surface of the water. It was marvelous, I was too caught up in looking that I neglected the time slot and the slew of figures grabbing fleur Delacour from far away, dragging her back up to the surface.

I continued swimming through the water, 45 minutes left...

A statue of a merman stood tall, and to it, three students were tied to its tail

Hermione, Gabrielle, and... Fred!

I sped towards the captured students, but was stopped by a merperson, jagged spear pointed outwards. I expected it to attack me as I approached, but it remained still, the slippery seaweed attached to Fred's ankle wouldn't untie, and I was already low on time.

my wand!

I pulled it from my leg, "segmentum!" the seaweed separated and I held Fred in one arm, going to Hermione next, suddenly the merpeople moved forward, spears to my neck

"Only one!" they yelled, pushing the spikes further

"But she's my friend too!" I cried, Fred was lighter under the water, but he was still hard to keep up.

"Only on-!" The merpeople's eyes went wide at something behind me, but before I could even turn, a shark had hit the seaweed beneath hermione and taken hold of her... a shark... Well no, Krum.

The merpeople had not returned, and there was no sign of fleur, the air slowly slipping from Gabrielle's lips as I cut the seaweed beneath her, the weight was immense, but I kicked and kicked, dragging them to the surface. I was so close, so very close when something grabbed my leg and pulled me down. Grindylows!  
  


"No!" I shot stunning spells at the creatures, but they would relent.

"Protrudo!!" I cast my wand up, both of them shot to the surface, waking from their spell immediately as I was dragged down, the gillyweed was wearing off as water started to choke me.

"Ungh- CONFRINGO!" The grindylows blasted back and I began to swim to the surface as fast as I could, grabbing onto Fred's shoulder above as the siren sounded.

A gasp of air felt like heaven, rising to the top.

"Gabrielle! My Gabrielle!" Fleur reached from the edge of the wood, helping her sister up, then me, and then Fred, kissing my cheeks as soon as I was out of the water.

"You saved her! You saved her when she wasn't yours to save!" she wrapped her little sister in a towel, the young girl shivered and chattered her teeth, I made sure they walked off safely before turning to Fred.

"What the hell?! You know when you're told something has been stolen from you, it's not typically a person! I thought they had taken a nice necklace of mine or something!" a man came over and offered towels, I wrapped the first one around his shoulders first before my own, George came running over.

"It's good to know I equate to a necklace. They told me I was going to be helping you in your next task, not being chained under the bloody water" Neville followed George, hugging me tight around the shoulders, my wet hair smelt of saltwater.

"I thought I killed you! The gillyweed worked though right?" he asked, the air still entering my lungs made it difficult to speak, but I nodded, fingers tracing over the area of skin where the gills had protruded before, now smooth and unbroken.

"I thought you were in detention!" George pushed his brother's shoulder, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all came down the upper levels.

"Lilith!" ginny was the first to hug me, getting the fabric of her jackets wet in the process.

"Dumbledore and Snape asked for me to come with them, blah blah blah, do you want to help Lilith in the tournament? blah blah blah, and then suddenly the bloat draws his wand and knocks me out!" He uses dramatic hand gestures, but the general idea came forward.

"Lilith!" Hermione called Viktor Krum helping her over to the platform, a towel wrapped tightly around her shivering body " Fleur never got past the grindylows, you scored second!" Krum had beat me, that was all that mattered, which put us on an even playing field. The final task would determine everything, and I'd have to beat him, but if these tasks were now involving those I loved, it could become a drawing match at who simply has the stronger drive to win.

"Viktor scared off the mer-people, if he hadn't, I probably would still be down there" I looked to the opaque water, not a drop of light seemed to enter it, yet below its surface, it was bustling with life and sunlight. What a strange sense of magic.

"Everyone is going to start boarding the boats soon, here" Hermione drew her wand from her soaked robes and pointed it at me, "siccumes!" my bathing suit instantly dried, as well as my hair, but it remained rather frizzy and unkempt from the burst of air.

She moved onto Fred, and then herself, Neville had fetched my coat from the diving spot and given it to me, though it did not protect my exposed skin much from the winter's chilly grasp.

"We could all use some time by the fire, I'll bring snacks if someone brings the entertainment" Hermione offered, Fred and George both raised their hands for the entertainment bit.

"I've got a session with doctor Lestrange tonight, perhaps after though" she had told me she would start sending in anonymous claims to the ministry soon, just to get their eyes on my parents, to keep them under close watch.

"Again? That's like the fourth time this week, what's got you going so much?" the question had already come up more than once with both boys, and each time, I said the same thing

"I've got a lot of issues that need therapy apparently, perhaps I'm just an interesting person and she enjoys my company?" an easy lie, and while I didn't like lying to either of them, it was a better resolve than telling them about onyx. They weren't ready for that. The world isn't quite ready for her story, or my own.

" _We_ enjoy my company too, but if it's helping you that much, I won't stop you," Fred waved his hand, the first of the boats hitting against the wooden edge, students joining.

"Fred! Hey wait up man" Seamus called from behind as me, ron, and George boarded a boat together.

"I'll meet you guys back at the school!" he called, taking with Seamus as the wooden boat creaked away. Half a mile of river to cross was awkward, and after a very short apology to Ron nearly three weeks ago, it seemed he was warming back up to me.

"If this whole undying love thing continues to put you both in harm's way, you're going to be forced to tell him one way or another" George said once the blanket of trees started passing and the towers were out of sight.

"Witness' won't stop me from drowning you george weasley '' I uttered, staring away from the two boys who sat on the opposite end of the boat.

"Violent tendencies don't always make the best love tropes either" ron added.

"Both of you need to be quiet, I'm not too inclined to find out what else inhabits these waters, but I'll tip the boat if I have to" I were not kidding in any way, and the red splotches that coated my cheeks certainly didn't help my case.

"We both know Lilith, and if it wasn't for our brother's rather blatant sense of cluelessness, he would know too from how obvious you are," George said, Ron also nodded, his hair spilling out of his knitted hat.

"You both have done well enough keeping it to yourselves, I'd appreciate it if you could keep that up"

"What kind of life is that? You should tell him Lilith" george said just a little too loud for my tastes

"No. I will not be telling him anything and neither will you" I kept my tone low and quiet, not wanting to lose my temper, the temptation to take up drinking had been strong ever since I quit cold-turkey, but I weren't ever going to make Fred and George see something like that again, the pure thought had caused horrendous nightmares for a while now.

"Fine, it's your loss, but, please tell me that the drinking and all of that mess was because of him? It isn't healthy to keep stuff like that inside" ron shook his head and looked away from the water.

"If you must know, Doctor Lestrange believes for my habits to be a genetic problem. My mother is an alcoholic. I don't drink because of Fred, while it's not exactly pleasant, I do have a lot going on at once and it can be overwhelming. I will get over this, and keep going on with my life as I have done each time something has happened to me, and believe me, far worse things have happened to me" I took deep breaths, enjoying the salty air combined with the fresh scent of pine trees.

George paused, trying to find a way to make me see

"You haven't yet, I think nearly six years is enough to realize that you simply may never get over this, and eventually, it will hurt one of you"

"If I tell you I'll consider it, will you drop it?" I asked

"That depends, are you actually going to consider it?" he replied with an equal amount of severance

"No"

"Then no" 


	53. 6:12

Onyx lanelle hollowthorn, born in the late summer of 1982, was a girl of few words.

In fact, a child of no words at all, her vow of silence was one that ultimately led to her demise.

In her beginning, onyx was named by a maid who also raised us, from the midnight color of her hair to the already soulless look in her eyes, the name fit rather well. Just as I had been hated for not being a boy, onyx was hated even more for her uncanny resemblance to the young portraits of your great-grandmother.

When onyx turned three and had yet to say a word, our parents spent hours upon hours screaming at the confused child to just say something, anything at all, furious at her reprieve.

When she finally uttered her first sentence, it had been to me, and only me. She soon took off in talking quite a bit, but never to, or around our parents.

It was a slap in the face to them, and so, under suspicious circumstances, a psych was hired to try and coax onyx into speaking to your parents.

I was left in the cellar during these visits, never allowed onto the main floor while both parents watched over like hawks, making sure she never let anything slip about what really went on in the haunted walls of Hollowthorn manor, what sort of atrocities happened to the children of such a noble and respected family.

The same children that were non-existent to the outside world.

And so, Bellatrix Black, a renowned private psychiatrist and strangely enough, former auror, entered the iron gates of the estate for nearly two years, four times a week she'd come for an hour, nearly half a thousand visits, until one day, she was no longer needed.

It was in September, I remembered it clearly, the morning I had woken up after our parents had dragged onyx away, discovering what she'd told the peculiar doctor that morning.

After nearly a month of visits, Bellatrix became concerned for the child, it was obvious by all means that something was occurring in the home, and so, she requested private meetings with onyx to "better her results".

Elysia and Matthew agreed, it was not as if this menial witch could do anything anyway, while she did rein from the noble house of black, she was magically bound to keep her mouth shut to those outside of the estate, and with the physical warnings against her , it was allowed.

Onyx did speak, greatly so, telling Bellatrix all about her elder sister Lilith, whose name like hers, meant from the dark, and what was happening in the best way a child her age could.

The people who were meant to love and protect her, were her greatest fear, her worst enemy.

She had, as I did, never knew life outside of fear and violence, a constant need for survival.

Onyx did not return that night, and when my screams were heard all throughout the empty manor, only a single house elf, Krellis, came to my aid.

At the bottom of the basement stairwell, contorted and pale in a pool of her own blood, was Onyx, her neck snapped in such a way that seemed impossible.

I only could guess that they pushed her down and she broke her neck, but they did not acknowledge the death of their youngest daughter at all when they returned to her body gone, the blood cleaned, instead, they took it as a favor for the mess to have been cleaned.

That was the day I truly learned what evil was, what true monsters could look like, because no matter how many beatings, scars, or humiliation they put me through, it didn't hurt nearly as much as when at eight years old, I was forced to bury the body of the only one I ever loved in the woods with only a house elf to comfort me. To this day, the small stone remains, an "O" carved into the center with another jagged rock, and the nightmares of her blood on my hands in that dark cellar still haunt me.

Onyx never had a chance to live, a chance to meet amazing people like the weasleys, who allowed me to know true family and love, and oh how much Onyx would've been like ginny, how much they would have gotten along if only things had gone differently.

She had so much love in her for someone who never truly experienced another's care, aside from what little I could offer myself, a girl with a love for the outside, locked beneath the ground to starve in the dark.

Even as I ripped through my trunk and opened an old box, a box filled to the brim with every letter, note, and small moving-doodle that fred had ever given me, at the bottom, sat a singular pressed flower, its petals drained of color, but it still remain whole, the only sign it had ever been anything other than a pale green, was the dark brown splotches on the petals.

She'd been holding it when she died, the flower I had snuck her once after being allowed outside to tend to the yard.

I held it in your palm as tears rippled downward onto the stone floor, holding it against my shaking chest.

I would make sure the whole world knew her name, even if it killed me to do so.

And I would watch as the life left their eyes one day, as I robbed them of what they had taken from her, her innocent soul, ripped from her for something she had never done.

I took the flower, with a flick of your wand, it floated into the air and to your wrist, where the gold cuff resided, laying flat against it, molding itself to the metal until the outline was charred black against it, a reminder of what home means, of what home could have been for her.

Onyx

I had done everything I could to forget that night, and by inclusion her, but no longer would I repress the memory of my sister, my love, that died so long ago without a legacy to leave behind.


	54. 6:13

The third task was approaching, and without a clue as to what id be facing this time, I resorted to constant training, even without Viktor, id run every morning before class, visit Bella, go to class, train in between classes, keep up with quidditch training, check on Fred and George, do my weekly sobriety testing, and hope to still have time for eating and sleep in between.

To make up for my lack of time with them though, Fred and George had been tagging along on my morning runs, well, by tagging along, it meant more of them complaining while I run.

It was still nice to have company, especially theirs.

"You're getting faster, that's good right?" Fred jogged next to me, George on my other side.

"I need to be fast enough to outrun dragons or outswim mer-people," I said breathlessly, arms pumping at my sides, cheeks red from the cold.

"True, but you really are getting faster, you're taking this very seriously"

"Well, my nervous system shut down two months ago and nearly killed me, so I'd really like to take care of my body from now on. I have to live long enough to see you two idiots graduate" I pushed another small hill along the outskirts of the water's edge.

"That's a good motive, I guess..." George smiled at my other side, nearly tripped over a scattered rock.

The rising sun glinted off of my newly changed bracelet and drew my eyes to it for a brief second, I pushed myself again, going a little faster despite the screaming in my legs and the ripping of my lungs.

One day, if I could, id tell them.

"It's been two months? Well, we outta celebrate!" of course Fred would celebrate over something such as two months sober, but I shook my head with a slight smile.

"With what? Apple Juice and biscuits?" they both silenced for a moment but kept running.

"Listen, once this tournament is all over, things can go back to normal, and we can have a prank-ridden last year of school if you like" I settled for them both

"Can things even go back to normal?" George asked I knew what he really meant, and looked forward again.

"They can, I'll finish this last task, claim my eternal whatever, and I can get back to making you both new potions for our future store"

"Like amortentia? It seems _awfully_ popular lately ''George pushed again and I glared at him, he'd been like this ever since the second task.

I kept running, nearing the castle once more, we three all collapsed onto our knees in the grass.

"8--8 miles!" I breathed out, wanting to vomit but having nothing in my stomach to even throw up.

"3 more than yesterday!" Fred lifted his hand into the air before dropping it back down onto his chest.

"Im a fucking champion!!" I cheered, the three of us laying in the grass, nearly delirious from the lack of food.

"Lilith's a fucking champion!!" They both cheered wearily together, chests heaving up and down, trying to regain a sense of proper breathing.

"Hopefully neither of you are kidnapped for this final task, but what could it possibly be?! Are they going to make us run the entire island, cause if so, I've got this in the bag" I rolled over, shakily bringing myself to my feet

"Well, I've got to see Bella, but I'll see you both in class" I began climbing the hill towards the school, both waving goodbye, and I saw Fred enter the courtyard out of the corner of my eye.

"So doctor Lestrange is just Bella now?" I screamed at the sudden voice, jumping against the wall out of fear.

"George! What the hell?!" I yelled at him, who seemed unphased by my shock.

"You said it yourself this morning, you've been completely sober for two months now, a full recovery. So why are you still going?" he tilted his head with the question.

George was many things, but clueless was certainly not one of them. He had to be one of the most observant people I knew.

"Well, quite a few reasons, I was beaten and abused for the first eleven years of my life, I have awful ideals of what affection is, I can't look the man I love in the eye-"

"That's enough, you've made your point, but why now, why are you going so much?" he swept over the fact that you actually, somewhat, said it out loud, and focused on his initial idea. He'd waited until Fred had left before slipping away to catch up to me.

"I go because--" I tried to think of a legitimate answer, "dammit George! You keep prying, you're driving me insane" I clutched my hair, looking around the halls for signs of other students.

"Good, I want you to know I'm doing this because I care for you because I don't want to ever see you in such a low spot again. So I'm going to keep prying until you stop hurting yourself over your problems" he cares, almost too much, I could see it in his eyes, but if he kept prying, kept looking into things, he would never be able to figure anything out.

"Just-- go to breakfast, get something to eat, and please, let me figure this out on my own"

"For once, do something for yourself, be selfish Lilith. It might help more than you think"


	55. 6:14

I'd spent the entire previous night up in anxious fever, pacing back and forth in Fred and George's room, going on and on about the third task, completely clueless about what would face me in the next few hours.

I must've either fallen asleep eventually, or one of them grew annoyed and _put_ me to sleep. Either way, I woke up around 10 am the next morning, the task in less than 3 hours from now.

Using the tip of my wand, I wrote nearly fifteen enchanted letters, all on the same parchment, while it was sappy and stupid, if I died, each person that id is written a letter for would get their own personalized letter from me. While I had no intention of dying, it was a precaution, especially considering if I died now, my plan to expose my parents would be foiled, especially with the talk of company changes in the press ever since Bella had sent in anonymous complaints about them. They were short and horribly put out, but I didn't have time, nor did I believe I would truly die.

Wrapped in an envelope and sealed with a wax seal, the parchment appeared blank to everyone, and would only show in the events I revealed it myself, or I died.

I scribbled in my notebook before putting it back into my pocket.

Hopefully, it won't come to that.

"Hermione!" I called after her in the busy hallway, she stopped and turned with a smile.

"Here, take this. The third task is today, and I want this to be given to you all if i... You know. Just in case. I'd like for you to hold onto it" I placed the letter in her hand, but she tried to give it back

"You're not going to die, Lili, I'm sure there are precautions!"

"Please, just amuse me by holding onto it until I come back?" I pleaded, and she sighed, shoving the letter into her bag.

"Fine, but don't you dare die out there, I'm rather tired of surprises this year"

"So am i"

my next hurried stop was to Bella's office, with little time to spare, we both talked exclusively about the task. +

When I was preparing myself for anything, it did not include this!

In the quidditch pitch, somehow overnight, a maze of never-ending shrubbery had grown.

A maze! A maze of all things.

Me, Viktor, and Fleur all stood together in the field before the three entrances to the maze.

The crowd, with Fred, George, and everyone else, cheered loudly.

"Enter the maze, find the Triwizard Cup, and you shall be named champion, but beware the maze's cruel tricks and magic. If you wish to forfeit, simply fire red sparks into the sky, and you will be removed from the maze immediately. You will be absolutely alone in there, and remember, not everything you see is what is really there. Best of luck champions" I stepped towards the thin entrance, dumbledore behind me, and looked back to the crowd.

It was good to see Fred so happy, but right next to him made you do a double-take.

In all black, under a blanket of cheery students and onlookers, were two people who caught my breath entirely.

"Mother?-- father?" I tried to step out, but a hand pushed me inside and the maze had closed the spot right away.

"No!!" no!!!" I screamed, clawing at the vines, hearing a snap of twigs behind me, my wand lighting up at the tip so see nothing there.

They're here... and sitting next to my family no less.

I was half tempted to quit now just to get my hands around their throats, but I needed that cup.

I was strong, I was brave, and I would show them that I am the pinnacle of divine strength with onyx living on through me.

The maze seemed to be constantly moving, each dead-end was followed by an extremely long pathway to an unknown destination, and night fell while I was still walking.

Hours of walking, sometimes running, but still, no sign of the cup.

A bloodcurdling scream came from somewhere close and my feet broke into a sprint.

"Fleur!! Where are you" vines snapped and suddenly, she stopped screaming, and there was no sign of her...

She was running ahead, too far to catch up to by now...

What had scared her, what had-

A wand touched my chin, I slowly turned to see Viktor, eyes white... bewitchment!

I slowly knelt down, and he kept walking, I was not his target, he'd been drawn by the scream.

"No no no" I whispered, running in the opposite direction. It wouldn't be long until the effects wore off and he could start searching again, and I was still behind.

I ran in circles, every path leading to yet another hour of running, and the patter of footsteps I was hoping were the others, sounded throughout the maze, but the fog above kept anyone from looking inside.

Creatures lurk within the maze.

Everywhere I turned, the sounds of whispers and cracking of vines followed, and I was on edge.

"Please-- please let nothing happen to them" I quietly prayed, they were sitting right next to them, cheering me on. One wrong move-- and... I didn't want to think about what

could happen, I just needed to get out of this maze.

**_"Follow our siren song, ~"_ **

The melody echoed, but I ignored its call. It's just an illusion to draw me away, the maze is using my own memories against me, and the closer you got, the worse it'd become.

I ran in the opposite direction of the sirens chant, and it became louder, it was a leading signal!

The song morphed its voices as you kept sprinting, Molly was the first I heard, her soft voice called for me to follow, but I kept running, then Arthur joined her and I could swear he was speaking in my ear, but still, I kept running.

It morphed through Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry next, joined by the voices of Charlie and tonks, all pleading with me to come with them towards the snapping vines.

"No!" I yelled, arms pumping in and out, all of that running had come into good use.

I stopped dead in my tracks when the blurry but still visible image of George appeared in my path, holding out his hand to me.

"You're not real" it hurt to run right through him, but the cup had to be close if you were seeing things, and I knew just who it would show me next....

+

"I can't see anything past this fog! What's the point if we can't even see her get the cup!" Fred yelled, hitting the side of his omnioculars.

"nobody has come back yet, I'm sure she's fine,'' George said out loud, just trying to contribute to the conversation.

"Excuse me boys" the woman in black that had been silently sitting next to them the entire time spoke, a veil covering her face, the man with her, wore the same sort of arraignment.

"The hollowthorn champion, you two seem to have hope for her winning. Do you truly believe she can?"

"She goes by Lilith, and she's the only one we expect to win '' Fred interrupted, his eyes falling to the large locket on the woman's neck, a crest he'd seen before somewhere.

"Fred- at least try to be respectful" George whispered, but the woman had already turned her attention back to the foggy maze, her fingers twirling the necklace.

+

"Lilith, come with me and we can be together '' Fred was clear as day unlike George, and I couldn't move.

"I love you, Lilith," he said, and for a second, I believed it, and believed that the man before me was telling the truth.

"Fred-" my eyes caught the glowing shape nearly a quarter-mile away, but it was there the cup!

"You're not Fred. Fred doesn't want to be with me" I swatted my hand through the form and it did not vanish, but instead changed... to Fred on the ground, two figures above him, blood seeping from his nose, his neck bent in a familiar and terrifying way.

"My god- Fred!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, falling to my knees in front of him, the deathly whisper of the maze's magic whispered all around me.

I couldn't take this stupid tournament anymore, I couldn't do this!

My scream could be heard from outside the maze, putting everyone on the edge of their seats.

I yelled as you stood, the image vanishing in a misty cloud... another illusion.

Tears formed at my eyes, it was close, so close, and still, something stopped me again, but this time, it was not a beckoning illusion or a weary love...but

"Onyx?" 


	56. 6:15

_"Onyx?"_

The maze was really using everything against me, her black hair, that had never seen a comb aside from the rough de-tangling of my fingers, was now neatly curled, the rags that she wore in hopes of them being a beautiful gown one day, was now a flowing white dress, as pure as snow, and her skin, once sunken down and skeletal, was now full of life.

"You're not onyx... onyx is-- onyx is dead" I cried, staring at the girl when another shout sounded, Viktor was yelling, the vines had taken him, me and Fleur were the only ones left.

"I am no illusion Lilith, but I haven't long. They're here, mother and father are here, and I cannot rest until you complete something for me" my legs wanted to pull me away, to take me to the cup, but I couldn't, my eyes glued to the beautiful saint.

"I know they're here, that's why I need to get out of here!"

"No, my soul is attached to them, I cannot pass on until the object of my death is destroyed" I turned my head away and then back to her, she was already fading. She was no illusion.

"Object of your death? What does that even mean?"

"Mother's pendant, you must destroy her necklace. Please" her spirit begged, almost all of her was translucent.

"I will do what I must. I promise to free you sister" I sobbed harder, the last of her fading.

"I love you," she said before her spirit completely vanished.

Fleur pattering steps were coming from behind me, I stood, she was going to catch up!

I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve, sprinting towards the cup, its blue glow was enchanting, and I laid my hand against the cold metal, my body twisting and shaking until I dropped on the grass of the pitch, everyone cheered, but I threw the cup to the ground and drew my wand to the crowd where the couple in black stood.

I pushed through the people, even as Dumbledore tried to grab me, fury raced through my veins nearly as fast as the tears fell to my collar, his arm pulling my own back onto the ground in a heap.

The couple was gone.

"No!! What have you done?!" I screamed, looking all around, but there was no sign of either of them.

Bella, Fred, and George all raced to the ground to me.

"Lilith, what happened, what did you see?" she asked, holding my cheek.

"They have her... her spirit is trapped... they were here!" I shook, holding her arm, with terrifying clarity.

"Have who? What is she talking about?" Fred held my other hand

"Uh- Lilith is still under the effects of the maze, I think it's best if we get her to madame Pomfrey so that she can rest" Bella nodded, she understood exactly what I was saying and let McGonagall take me away with Fred and George.

"Headmaster, The Hollowthorns were on campus" Bella whispered to Dumbledore as she stood, looking for them in the crowd, they must have escaped in the commotion.

" I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do, and let's not ruin a perfectly good celebration. She has won the tournament, Hogwarts is receiving the Triwizard cup!" he dismissed her to her anger, and she decided that he was not the man for this.

"Severus, please. I need you to make sure they aren't on school grounds anymore, the Hollowthorn's cannot get to Lilith. We both know this'' she pleaded quietly to the man in all black, and while he wouldn't ever say it out loud, he cared for the safety of all of his students, so he nodded and left for the outer school area.

"Thank you," she said as he walked away, racing towards the infirmary where I would be, flashes of cameras following m3 the whole way while you muttered to myself, my skin dirty and scratched from running near the shrubbery.

"Object of her death" I whispered, attached to my parents... why were they even here, to taunt me? After all this time, they still wanted me to know who controls my life... no

I'm Not their daughter, and in a few months, I'd be old enough to be completely detached from them.

"You did wonderful Lilith! You won!" Fred said next to the bed madame Pomfrey helped me sit on to clean my small wounds.

I was distraught but my arms wrapped tightly around his neck as I buried my face into his neck, tears still silently falling.

His own arms held me tight, his fingers brushing through my undone hair to soothe me until my sobs became quiet hiccups.

"Hey, everything is alright. You're safe" I took some shaky deep breaths, calming myself so that madame Pomfrey could wave her wand over each cut, the skin pushing back into itself, making it whole again, the rips in my jacket remained, but all as well.

"I'm sorry, it- im- the maze was using bewitchment magic, everyone was losing themselves" I explained, my hands clutching the fabric of my undershirt.

"Viktor Krum came back talking about his mother and Hermione, and Fleur should be getting back any minute now," George said, the couple in black. The way I'd gone after them, the pendant... He hadn't dared tell Fred his presumption about just who those two people were because if he did, he had no doubt that he'd set the whole island on fire looking for them.

"Everyone is coming down to visit in a few weeks, even Bill, Charlie said he wanted to get everyone together after the tournament, he thought you were going to win, even a week ago" Fred laughed a little, but it was forced, trying to make me feel better.

"That- that um sounds wonderful" I put my head in my hands, there was some chatter outside the doors and then several dozen reporters burst in, followed by some frazzled professors.

With a sigh, I let go of Fred's hand and stood, ready to talk to each and every one of them with a false smile and hope that I wouldn't crumble from the inside out...


	57. 6:16

"What do I even do with this? This isn't something I can just keep anywhere!" I held the Triwizard cup in my hands, after being tossed underneath my bed, into the shower for a little while, behind some dressers, and even on the windowsill, I couldn't really find what to do with it.

"Give it to one of the professors, I'm sure they'll take it as some shelf decoration or something," Erin said from her bed, filing her nails to a scary sharp point.

"I'll see if professor Lupin wants it" I lifted it, pulled my school bag over my other shoulder, and left the stuffy room.

Everyone turned my way wherever I went, it had been three weeks since I had won the Triwizard Tournament, and the buzz was still high, especially since I was holding the glowing cup in one arm while turning into the empty DADA classroom.

"If it isn't our wonderful champion, looking lively as ever!" Lupin said dramatically, standing from his desk to greet me.

"You don't have to say that every time I see you, and anyways, I brought you this. I don't want it" I set it on one of the desks, its luminescent glow was an eyesore at this point to me.

"Only you would want to give away an object of pure glory, but sure, I will gladly hold onto it for a while. Next year, someone will come for it anyway" he lifted it into a glass armoire, along with some other prized items.

"Thank you, I owe you one" I smiled, leaving the classroom quickly, it was nearly noon, and I'd told Molly that I'd be in Hogsmeade with the family by now.

"Shit," I'd taken an obligatory week off from visiting Bella, I just wanted a break for a little while, a whole seven days of peace. I'd been clean for nearly 5 months, and now, Bella was going to submit the forms, I'd still visit her of course, just on my own time.

Hogsmeade was packed, and it was already hard enough to maneuver through into the bustling restaurant, a humongous table had been formed for the entire group, Tonks and Charlie sitting next to one another towards the other end, a free seat for me in between the twins was left open.

"Come sit! We've been waiting on you!" tonks said, I made a quick seating as she cleared her throat,

"Ok, now before dinner, there's something I've been meaning to tell you all for a while now, but it's big news" she smiled brighter than anything id ever seen, absolutely beaming

Charlie took her hand in his own, and as I noticed the beaming red rock on her ring finger, she said those three words

"We're getting married!" they both said in unison, nearly fifteen jaws hit the floor and even some students at nearby tables cheered at the announcement.

"Married?! This is wonderful!" I was the first to say anything, Molly looked like she'd burst into tears of joy any second now.

I jumped from your seat to next to hers, holding her hand in my own as she showed me the intricate "dragon's heart" stone, telling me all about how Charlie had it made during the tournament and surprised her with it after the second task.

"It's beautiful, you know, I had my suspicions about you two, but this-- wow!" I hugged her, immediately diving into the topic of wedding planning and dresses while Charlie spoke with his brothers.

"So? What do you all think? Of course, there are lots to be planned, but we're thinking of having the wedding in June, summertime while I'm off" he looked nervously, everyone in shock, but percy, in his ministry style suit, patted his shoulder.

"This is amazing, I think you two are perfect for one another" this was surprising to hear from Percy, but it was still his brother's approval.

"Only one problem though," bill said, looking at a pocket watch, sweat beading down the back of charlie's neck,

"Who's going to be the best man?" he smiled, standing to hug charlie in a huge union, the loud bunch all cheering with one another, ginny scooted closer to me and tonks, molly as well.

"It's gorgeous dear, I always knew you two were one in the same" Molly admired the ring, Tonks seemed to melt at her future mother-in laws approval.

"So are we going with a classic white dress, or do you want to mix it up because I know about a dozen dressmakers who will get you any dress of your dreams! Ooh, and venues!" I said excitedly, rambling on and on until she put her hand on top of mine.

"Lilith, breathe. We have plenty of time to plan everything and save those dozen dressmakers for your own wedding, I wouldn't doubt it would be you walking down the aisle next unless bill or percy comes around with something soon" she tilted her head to the chattering boys, but the direction she focused on was not to bill and percy, my cheeks going red.

"I don't think I'll get married, but I'll happily help plan one!" a waiter came around with drinks and I had to shake my head. While it was a little amount, I didn't want a single drop of alcohol. It was part of your abstinence, and I planned to stick to it.

"Won't get married? Why not?" molly seemed outraged at this idea, as if I were telling her I was a harlot.

"Because, any husbands I take or children I have, are part of my bloodline, and my bloodline ends with me. I would never damn any innocent people into being underneath my parent's control just for the idea of marriage"

"Lilith, you can't just be miserable for the rest of your life, take up your husband's name, and separate yourself from them for good" Ginny said, for such a young girl, she was already so smart and emotionally mature.

I twisted my bracelet around your wrist, the flower petals felt strange beneath my fingers.

"I'll consider it, for the cake and only the cake" we all laughed, but a remnant of tense feelings remained.

"Cheers!!" the boys all raised their glasses, fred slid one over to me

"Alcohol-free, you can't be left out" I smiled and raised it as well.

"To Tonks and Charlie!!"


	58. 6:17

"Lilith, look" a paper was handed over to me during breakfast, the Daily Prophets front page read clearly

**_*Hollowthorn management announces upcoming changes within company!*_ **

"What? What the hell are they doing?" I asked myself, reading the short article below.

"You know what, I don't care. It's none of my concern" I tossed it aside and continued on with my food, putting it in the back of my mind.

The next morning, the same headline was shown to me again, this time, a much larger article was included. I did not read it.

Then the next morning, it happened again, and I was unable to think as easily throughout class.

There were constant reports of the company changing, but no single source could actually say what it was, or who made the announcement.

It was only one more full week until school was out, and I was still recovering from the third task less than a month before. I just wanted summer to come already. This year has been too much on me.

"What's that mean? Are you going to be even more unfathomably rich?" Fred asked his head on my shoulder to look at the paper while I ate lunch.

"I don't know, it doesn't say"

"Are they going to be building more factories or something?" George asked, sitting across from us both while Fred sat down next to me.

"Factories? What exactly do you think Hollowthorn company is?" I asked

"I uh- they make stuff I guess," he said sheepishly and I sighed.

"No, they're rich because they profit off of the mistreatment of house-elves and robbing our distant family blind a couple of hundred years ago" they both looked shocked, but I folded the paper and set it aside.

"They buy up house-elves, sell them to pureblood families for crazy amounts of money, all while preaching about blood purity and how lesser creatures should remain that way. It's despicable" they both shuddered and dropped the topic immediately, though it wasn't surprising. I doubted anyone could really tell me what the company does.

"Oh, shit- we're late to potions!" I leaped from the table and ran out of the great hall.

+

Dinner time came, and without any mention, I was able to push the whole thing aside, eating with Ginny and Kelan, the other schools weren't going to be leaving until we did, apparently it's a strange custom of the tournament.

"Mails here!" ginny said, letters dropping down, the familiar owl came swooping downwards

"What have you brought nia?" she dropped three letters, two for me, and one for ginny.

Molly had mailed us both, as usual, and I tore into that letter without even realizing the other that sat on the table.

Dear Lilith,

I heard of the news and wanted to see how you were doing. Everything is well here, and Arthur is absolutely ecstatic about your return home, insisting that you go with him to London this summer for muggle activities. I can't get him to calm down about it, he's positively mad!

Mail me as soon as you can my darling, and give the boys my best wishes.

Much love,

Mum.

I put the note in my bag, reminding myself to write back tonight when you had the chance

"Lilith, there's another" kelan handed me the black envelope, sealed with red wax.

You flipped it over, only my name was in the center with silver print, no return address, no sender.

On the back, the wax seal made my heart drop as I pushed back from the table and ran from the great hall, Ginny and Kelan looking confusedly in my wake.

I tore the seal and opened the letter, on the inside, the paper was nearly half a scroll long, but the message and its sender were clear, a small key wrapped in cloth lay inside too.

Return to Hollowthorn estate by the first moon of May. An undetectable portkey will be sent along with this letter, use it to come outside of the gates where Krellis will take you inside. This is not up for debate and failure to return will result in grave consequences for the Weasleys. Come with nothing and no one, bring only yourself and your wand.

Get your affairs in order.

Do not test your luck. We have been lenient for far too long

Elysia Hollowthorn

I was shaking in the dark corridor, not thinking as my legs brought me to Bellas door, or when I entered without knocking, holding the covered key.

She looked up as I tossed the note onto her desk and sat down, putting my head between my knees.

"What's this?" she picked it up, pulling her reading glasses down as her expressions morphed throughout the short list of demands.

"Darling, you can't accept this!" she slammed it down onto the desk

"I have to, you saw what it said, and I know what they can do! They could have Arthur fired like it's nothing, or worse, they could make them all disappear! I have to go" my hands shook

"I need to do this, I made a promise to onyx, I told her I would destroy that pendant if I can-"

"That is not an option! Absolutely not!" she stood up and tossed the note into the garbage

"I _have_ to Bella! Please, I just need my help, that says I need to be there in one week, the day school lets out" I was not budging, my time was up, and I were going to die, but not before I freed onyx, not before I completed that and got my affairs in order.

"What- what do I need to do?" she pinched her nose and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Well, i-'' you thought hard " I need you to help me with leaving the school, there are things I need to do. I need to get all of my things into a vault, I need to deal with money, I have to leave Fred and George with something, everything!" I said in one breath, a complete panic.

"I have special permissions to apparate in and out of the school with the ministry, I can do that, but Lilith. You must be absolutely sure about this. Going back there means certain death" she pleaded with me, desperation in her eyes.

"Then we need to start now... and I'm sure, we made a promise to one another, and I'm going to set onyx free"

"Come now"


	59. 6:18

Diagon alley

"Miss, you need to sign here for the last of these" a small goblin extended another form and I hastily signed it with my name, he nodded, walked away, and returned with a file of documents.

"Congrats" I did not thank him, Bella silently led me out of the bank. I'd been there a lot in the past few days, only returning to school long enough that it wasn't suspicious how long I was gone.

I decided the best way to tell the family was simply to not say anything at all, they would try and stop me, try to fight it, but it would only make things worse. So each day, I spent every second with Ginny, Ron, George, and Fred as I could, not getting to see Molly or Arthur before leaving again hurt more than anything.

It took me days to write a single note, with each person, an enchantment showing a different message, every bit of it said everything I had wished to say, one for each of them, and with each one of them, there were instructions too.

"Breathe" Bella instructed, stepping into the middle of the dark road, I knew what I just did would make it all better for them, and one day, they'd accept it.

"I'm fine. It needed to be done" I resorted to feeling nothing at all, if I couldn't feel, it would make things hurt less, a tactic I resorted to a lot when I was younger.

Everything was complete, my things had been taken to a special location, my money was in order, and I left behind what I wished to.


	60. 6:19

"I'm going to finish something up, I'll meet you on the train. Mira and Eliza asked me to sit with them on the ride ''I'd come up with a whole story, Fred and George both cluelessly walking towards Hogsmeade to board the train, thinking I would be going home with them for a delightful summer.

I sighed, wiping the stray tear from my cheek, and turned around to the castle where Bella stood grimly.

"Come, walk with me, we have some time before you have to leave" I didn't say anything, walking with her along the corridors.

"If I die, you tell the whole world about me, every press outlet, every quidditch sponsor. It won't be long before I'm reported missing, but you are to say nothing. Do you understand?" I spoke formally

"Yes, I will keep an eye on the children in your wake, make sure they keep going" she led me down a dark corridor and towards the back of the school that faced the lake.

The train's final call could be heard, and the last whole piece of your heart shattered along with it.

"I love him, I love him and my last words to him were a lie" I spoke quietly, staring out towards the water.

"You're giving up everything for what's right, and I could never be more proud of you" neither looked away, staring at the water for what felt like hours, the sun lowering slowly until the sky exploded in a hue of reds and pinks.

Nia landed next to me at exactly the time you specified, the letter sat comfortably in your coat pocket. I put it in her beak and patted her head.

"Deliver this to home" she took to the sky, that letter wouldn't be arriving until morning, and by now, my lack of presence has been noticed.

"It's time," I said solemnly, removing the wrapped key from my pocket as well.

"Thank you, Bella, for everything" I hugged her tightly and stepped onto the soft grass.

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye Lilith" she was crying, and so was I, but as my hand clutched the cold metal and my body swirled and twisted around, tears flew.

It was over, all of it, every bit of happiness and joy I experienced the last six years was coming to a close, every friend, family member, and love I've had would move on, and my life would be for nothing if not a faint memory.

The wind whipped my face, and my feet collided with the dusty ground, the towering home above was one of your nightmares, its iron gates the entrance to the end.

Hollowthorn manor.

I was back, I hoped to never return, but my resting place would become peaceful after I freed onyx from her mortal chains keeping her in this place.

I left here, eleven years old, weak and beaten down with nothing to yourself, and now I return, sixteen with a life of your own, a family, and everything to lose if I don't do this.

I am strong, I am brave, and I will not fail.

"Welcome home master Lilith" 


	61. 6:20

"If she doesn't show up by tonight, I'll contact the ministry. Are you sure she got on the train" everyone gathered around the dinner table together the following morning, it was assumed I had just gone off on my own, but by the time morning came and I still hadn't shown up, everyone was worried.

"She was at the station with us. She said she'd meet us on the train after seeing Mira and Eliza, but they never saw her. George explained again, Fred had his head in his hands, too anxious to speak.

"Merlin, this is a nightmare. I'm sure she's just out at some sort of party or gala, and she'll come back soon" Arthur tried to calm everyone's nerves, but the idea of me at a party, especially lately, was nearly unfathomable.

"Nightfall. After that, we go to the ministry and report her missing" molly settled, nia flew through the window just in time, landing in the center of the table with the envelope in hand, and the race to grab it was an extraordinarily tumble, but alas, ginny managed to get it first.

"It's not labeled, it's just directions. It's for all of us, says for me to read it first" molly took it from her hands, the back of the envelope was covered in instructions in my handwriting

_Read in the following order_

_Ginny, George, Mum, Ron, Dad, Bill, Percy, Charlie, and Fred_

_Each person has a different letter._

It was simple, but she handed it back to ginny, who peeled back the seal and watched the parchment morph into her letter which she read aloud.

Ginny,

I have every hope for you to become great, and I know you will be the best captain Hogwarts has ever seen. Don't doubt your talent, and if you ever need help, Naomi will look after you.

Beneath the creaky floorboard in your room, you will find a file, I need you to give it to Fred and George. I leave you in charge of everything, and in the vaults, you will find my last remnants, do what you will with them, and I will always be with you in spirit.

I love you, my forever sister.

Ginny nearly burst into tears, the handwriting was definitely mine, and she knew exactly what this meant as she tossed the letter to George and ran to her room to fetch whatever I had left behind while George let the letters morph into his own.

"She-she left this, take it" Ginny returned with the file, setting it on the table as he read aloud.

George,

Ginny is going to give you something, I want you to open it and take out the first two papers. Use it, and live our dream. thank you for keeping your promise all along, and I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to say it in person, but there are some things that I cannot explain.

Thank you, for being the best friend I could've ever asked for.

George set it down and opened the file, Fred looking at it intently, as he pulled out the first two papers as instructed.

_Deed to number 93 Diagon alley_

_Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley_

_Authorization to vault number 893-20)_

He slammed the papers down and looked to his father for guidance

"What the hell is this?! Why is she doing this?!" he yelled, Molly took the forms and covered her mouth in shock.

"We have to keep reading, it's the only way," Ginny said, it was Molly's turn next.

Mum,

It's nothing, I promise, they deserve it. Please, support them, if not for yourself, but for me. You were the only mother I ever could've hoped for, you showed me kindness when I had not even known what it was yet, and I love you. Do not worry whether I am fine or not, I did this to keep you all safe, protect yourselves, and live your lives happily, be a family together. Nia will not know where to find me, and I don't want her to, by the time you're reading this, I might be dead, and I'm glad to have lived a life with you.

The third form in the file is for your and Arthur's eyes only

She pulled out the next paper and dropped it in shock before picking it up and showing Arthur

"What is it? What does it say?" George asked, his hand on his brother's shoulder

"I- this can't be right..."

"It's been stamped by the ministry. When did she go to the ministry to have this done?" Arthur noted, despite your instructions Molly read the form aloud.

_Vault 237- 248_

_Fred Gideon Weasley- In accordance with the vault transfer, an amount of Twenty Billion Galleons has been set._

_To each of the listed, One Hundred Billion Galleons is to be split evenly amongst the listed patrons_

_And to future children of the Weasley name, One hundred Billion is to be split for each to live on upon graduation._

_All funds are sealed until each patron has received legitimate approval of graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_This includes all transfer, Deeds, land ownership, and financial support._

" _Billion--_? That says _billion_ on it" ron said in a shaky voice as his mother read from the paper.

"She left it behind, all of it, and this is to future children-- she doesn't plan on coming back from wherever she has gone" Molly began to cry, Arthur had to hold her to keep from collapsing onto the floor, the letter ending up in Ron's hands next.

Ron,

You're amazing on your own, and I cannot tell you how bright and compassionate you've come to be over the years I've gotten the pleasure of knowing you. I only ask that you stop doubting your own ability and that you keep an eye on Hermione for me. She needs you.

Thank you for being the closest thing to a little brother I've ever had, and making me believe that I would be something someday.

He sniffled, but tried to keep from crying, the letter next ended up in Arthurs shaking hands, who read from it with a quivering voice

Dad,

Everything from my trunk and belongings can be found in the 238 vault listed.

You never once doubted me as your own, and I cannot thank you enough. I wish we could have traveled together sooner, but take the money I've left, and travel with me in mind. Use whatever you need to make sure Ginny and Ron have the futures they deserve, whatever they want in life, they should have it. Thank you for always showing me there's something to be excited about in this world...

I love you.

Arthur sat back onto the floor and put his head in between his knees, bill, Percy, and Charlie wouldn't be here for a while, so the note soon ended up in Fred's hands, the longest out of all of them, this one made everyone go rigid as my teary voice read aloud, I would never make Fred try and read a letter, especially one so long as this one, where the words would only mix up and confuse him more.

Fred,

There is so much I wish I could've said to you while I was still there, but I left on my own, and it is none of your faults, especially not yours. I hope to one day return, but as of now, I don't see that happening. There has been one thing weighing on me since the very beginning and I hate to have to say it through writing, but I must, I cannot leave this without getting this off of my chest.

Somehow, somewhere along the line, you stole my heart, and I have done everything I can to retrieve it, and still fail, so please, I only ask that you protect it.

I love you, and I have always loved you. Through everything, you have been there for me, more than anyone else, and my heart belongs to you for it. Please be happy, and blame no one but me for this decision, if I could go back and change things, I would, but I'd want nothing more than to keep the years I've spent with you, to keep each and every memory we've had. I promised George and Ron I'd tell you this one day, and I couldn't break it, so take what I've left for you and George, and live our dream together. Everything you need to do so will be in the vaults, including a future for whoever you choose to live yours with.

I'm sorry that things had to end up like this, and for whatever reason, our paths were crossed, I'm glad they were, if not, I wouldn't have had the chance to spend the most enjoyable part of my life with you.

No one dared stop him as he ran off, leaving the open note in his wake as he ran with no destination in mind, molly's eyes wandering to the clock where my smiling picture floated over "LOST" and the ghostly remnants of my voice remained throughout the small kitchen

"Come home Lilith" she begged, but things were already in motion, and I was already residing in the haunting walls of the manor, trapped and unable to return.


	62. 6.5:1

_"Welcome home master Lilith"_

The iron gates opened with a flick of the small elf's wrist, he looked no different than the last time I saw him, small, decrepit, and with little light left within him.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting, come with me" he extended his small hand, I took it and began walking slowly towards the manor doors.

"Keep your wits, and you'll make it out again. I've seen the papers, you've come so far, don't lose yourself again" he whispered quickly before opening the door and becoming silent again.

Such a big and towering home, yet still, it remains hollow, disturbingly so. Dusty and with minimal furniture on the main floor, the second floor is where the money was dished out.

"Pull your sleeve down," Krellis whispered, I complied, pulling my coat sleeve over the golden shimmering bracelet.

"Remember what I've said, I cannot help you from here on" he let go of my hand, and I reached out after him, but he was gone in the darkness.

A sickening clear of a throat from above made your skin crawl, looking up to the first landing banister, I saw Matthew Hollowthorn standing alone, but something about him was different. His skin was more pale and clammy looking, and his eyes looked almost sunken.

"Third-floor guest bedroom. In bed, and be up by 7 am in the dining room" I kept my eyes on his, what a warm welcome.

At least I have a room this time for whatever reason.

Keep my wits

I bit my tongue and nodded, no sign of my mother, or her pendant.

I stepped up the marble staircase as he disappeared, following his direction to the third-floor guest bedroom, and locked myself inside.

I did not sleep for the entire night.

When morning finally came and I struggled to move, I peeled myself from the floor facing the window and kept my wand in your dress, tucked out of sight, just as my bracelet was.

The pathway seemed familiar to the dining room, but Krellis came to help me find my way too until I stood in front of them both

Decrepit was the only way to describe them both at first glance, not as full of hatred and life as they once were. Everything was different.

Everything

"Sit," my mother said, pulling out a chair next to her, and the warning in the back of my head sounded. I'd never been so close to her unless she was approaching rather quickly, and most of the time, it wasn't pleasant.

"Your stunt at the Triwizard cup was certainly entertaining, though, I must say, those boys you're so infatuated about, one of them has got a sharp tongue," my father said, my hands clutching the fabric of my dress underneath the table.

"Leave them out of this. I want a guarantee that you won't harm any of them ''I had spoken up for the first time since arriving, holding my ground by not cowering under their gaze.

I would not be afraid.

"You have our word then," my mother piped in, but I shook your head.

"An unbreakable vow. Your word means nothing to me" I had not known why that was the thing to come to mind immediately, but from what I'd learned in school, it was the best idea, the only way.

"An unbreakable vow? And why exactly should either of us agree to this?" Matthew put his hands in front of him on the table.

"Because I am a $5 million galleon asset to the Kenmare kestrels and a Quidditch world cup winner who will be suspected as missing soon since my departure. The ministry will make me a top priority to find, and when I am found here, I will make sure you both end up twenty feet underground....unless, you agree to this, where I will make an announcement that I'm safe and sound at home and am taking a break from my activities'' my whole body felt empty, but I didn't falter, I kept both of their gazes and held strong.

They both looked at one another and applied false smiles

"Fine, have your way, but I want absolute obedience from you, no more of this attitude you've acquired" I nodded, thinking back to the lesson with Lupin about unbreakable vows...

I'd have to word everything perfectly to avoid loopholes, it would take some thinking. Krellis came into the room, balancing plates on his small arms, placing them in front of each of me.

"Eat, " Elysia picked up a fork and began eating from the plate, krellis gave me an assuring look from beside the table before I myself began to slowly eat, neatly of course, never how I would back at school.

" Tomorrow morning you will be having company. You're to follow her every instruction without fail, be up by 7 am and dressed to see her ''Matthew said in between bites, covering his mouth with a napkin.

"Your vow can be done tonight, we'll have Carla and Leanne do the bonding" he added on, the two maids had to be around somewhere, though I only remembered them being in the house when I was younger.

"Very well," I spoke softly

"Return to your room for the day, bathe and get yourself cleaned up, Krellis will bring you some _proper_ clothing '' Elysia sneered at my dress and coat, I haven't changed since the day before, and I would rather use a bath.

I didn't reply as I stood and walked away back to my room to begin planning on how to retrieve her necklace which wasn't present around her neck at breakfast.

I was surprised to find the water was even hot when I turned on the tap and undressed, but its steaming comfort was nice as I submerged myself in it.

+

It had been hours in the tub, I must've fallen asleep at some point because I awoke to Krellis at the side of the tub shaking my arm.

"Wake up master Lilith, you must get dressed!" He set some clothing on the bed and helped me out with a shaky hand. He waved his hand and my body and hair were dry.

"The walls have ears as they always have young one, but you must think of everything as they would if you want to live... their intentions are not what you believe," he said quietly, quickly helping me into a dress and shawl.

"Krellis, I need to get her pendant. Onyx's soul is trapped to it" I replied back, fixing my wand to your leg.

"Things are not as you believe. Go to the dining room" before I could reply, he had apparated away.


	63. 6.5:2

"Carla! Hold your wand on this side you git! Not on her left!" Elysia yelled at the poor woman as both people stood within arms reach of me, the two maids holding their wands on my sides.

"Sorry, madame!" She chirped and went to my opposite side, while it wasn't conventional, dual vows were not unheard of and were more typically used in private functions, but it made my stomach churn as I took their hands in either of my own and wands touched the two.

"Vow to not harm anyone I care about," I said sharply as they whispered to one another.

"I, Elysia Diane hollowthorn vow that I will not allow or commit any harm against the members of the Weasley family or anyone under your care," she looked to him, twisting her wrist with mine as it glowed a golden color

"And I Matthew James Hollowthorn vow that I will not allow or commit any har against the members of the Weasley family or anyone under your care," I looked at him with anger as he twisted his wrist with mine, the joints popping when he did.

"Any vain tricks will void my agreement and vow, I am not a fool to either of you" they both didn't seem phased by my words

the decrepit nature of them and krellis' warning, they either didn't think long on my words, or they were perfectly sure about how this could damn me.

The wands bound either of my arms, and in their wake, both of my hands and one of each of theirs were lined with white, a symbol of the vow, and anyone who breaks it.... Faces death herself.

"It is done, now off to bed, Madame Crescious will be here tomorrow, and we both know how much you enjoy her company" Elysia smiled wickedly before turning away with Matthew, leaving me in horror.

Madame crescious had been the very woman to break me into a noble creation in my later years, teaching me to eat, talk, and even walk politely like a real noble, and her shared beliefs about purity within the race were also heavily present.

She would not take my new stance lightly, and she might very well be able to still scare me into a puddle on the floor...

Carla looked rather shaken as she led me back to my room instead of krellis, who was nowhere to be seen.

+

"Your father is going to the department of mysteries tomorrow to present the case, but all we can do is simply hope for her safe return. Your meddling will do no help to any of this, ''Molly said to both boys, the chime from the clock drew their attention as my face spun around the clock, pausing over mortal peril for a few moments before returning back to lost.

"She's not safe! And I'm willing to bet her damn parents got her!!" Fred kicked back his chair as he stood, and George looked down to the table.

"They were at the maze mum. Her parents... they asked about her too '' he said shamefully, he'd been putting the pieces together all night on his own, trying to figure out why I left wherever it was I did.

Both of them froze

"What?" Fred turned slowly to his quiet brother.

"Lilith's parents were there, at the maze, and I think she knew when she went to attack the stands" he explained, putting his head in his hands. How could he have been so blind?

Fred thought about it for a moment

"The couple in black? That was-" he made a disgruntled noise as Molly sat at her other son's side.

"What did they say? Did they do anything?" she asked quickly but he shook his head

"They were sitting right beside us, they asked if we believed in her winning the tournament or something like that, and when she got out, they disappeared '' he remembered the look on my face as I bolted for the area in which they had been sitting with my wand out.

"We missed it-- if- if they have her and we missed it-" Fred didn't bother to stick around for the last part of his sentence as he ran off to their shared room, slamming the door behind him so forcefully, the whole house seemed to shake.

"There is nothing any of you could have done to prevent this, and whatever choice Lilith has made... we need to respect it" molly hated the words coming out of her mouth, hated how she was being hypocritical to her own son, on how she completely hated the decisions I have made, all while she understands why I would leave behind such a numerical trail.

"There is always something we could have done, and he is up there blaming himself when I should've been the one to push Lilith to admit her feelings sooner. If I had, she would have had a reason to stay..." the grief and blaming of one another was already plaguing the burrow in such a short time, and even the closest pair had been on edge with one another for the entire day.

"I think you pushing her to admit her feelings might've given her more of a reason to leave recklessly" molly looked to the clock again where my hand teetered back and forth slowly

"I have lost one of my children, and I have no way of getting her back. The only thing we can hope for is her strength"

"Tell that to Fred"

"She will come home to us... someday" 


	64. 6.5:3

"How long do we have?" Fred asked George, who was looking at a rather odd wristwatch that spun in all different directions.

"Two hours till mum wakes up and one until dad goes to work," he said shortly, the burrow was dead silent at this hour, and even the slightest of noise could set Molly off into a running pace down the stairs.

"That's enough time, here" Fred lifted the small pot of floo powder from the mantle and passed it to his brother, both took a small pinch and held it tightly.

"You go first, I'll be right behind you" George winced at the words, words he didn't trust one bit anymore, but still, he stepped into the fire and as quietly as he could while still being clear, said the Ministry _of Magic!_

He disappeared in a flurry of green flames, and Fred stepped into the fireplace next, mirroring George's movements.

They tried to dress as inconspicuously as possible, but no matter how they dressed, they would still be very noticeable as the bright-haired and overly freckled twin sons of Arthur Weasley.

When both landed with a rather painful sounding thud, they looked up in momentary disbelief. It had been a while since they'd been to the ministry, let alone when _they_ weren't the ones in trouble.

"Wow... would you look at that" George said, looking up at the wave of letters flying from office to office, much simpler than what the ministry had previously used, which tended to end up rather crowded and messy.

"We can look another time, we have to focus on Lilith" Fred walked through the busy ministry workers, following the moving signs to the department of mysteries, where the black tile seemed to eat up the walls and ceiling as they got closer, making the whole hallway a black, reflective surface.

"She's alright you know, Lilith is going to be alright" he tried to reassure both himself and Fred, but he knew that now, even his words meant nothing to aid either of them.

"Six years, they let her be for six years, and now they want her back all of the sudden? If they do what they did before we met her, there might be nothing left to come back to us" he said quietly, trying to piece together still how any of this happened, how they had been so close to him that day and he hadn't torn them to pieces. He knew he wouldn't have, he was ashamed of it, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to harm someone, even if they were as wretched as the HollowThorns.

"Lilith has lived through quite a bit. In the last year, she's done so much. I have hope that she knows exactly what she is doing" George replied, in the last year alone, id nearly died at least five times, and he was hanging onto the idea of me keeping myself alive while he and Fred would try to help from the outside.

He stopped in front of the large door before them, his head slightly lowered, looking at the matte lining around the floor.

"She doesn't plan on coming back, she didn't when she wrote those damn letters and she didnt when she left all of that shit behind! She bought a store for us! And still, she left it with the terms of graduating first?! She thought this whole thing out, which means she's known and didn't say anything!" he snapped, tears threatening to fall on both sides, the commotion disrupting the quiet and empty hallway.

"Fred--" George put his hand on his brother's shoulder, he'd known from the second ginny read her letter aloud, that this would ruin everyone, that me leaving would begin to drive a wedge between the family, but he hadn't expected it to happen so quickly.

"She wouldn't have done those things if she didn't care about coming back. We know her, you know her probably better than me, and she would never leave unless she had to" he tried to put it as easy as possible, but it wasn't any better on his own heart knowing his brother was hurting and I was in danger. He was hurting too, his best friend, his sister, gone without a proper explanation as to why.

He wiped his face on his sleeve and took a deep breath, his expression returning to the solid stone that it had been only moments before.

"If she really is with them, then there's a chance that the ministry is going to wave this off... if it comes down to it, we will go and bring her back ourselves" he said in a flat tone, looking forward.

"Nobody even knows where the Hollowthorn manor is, how would we find it?" Fred gave his brother an unamused look before George nodded in agreement. If _anyone_ could find a non-existent manor, it was them.

They both put their wands forward, the ministry door opening on its own, designed and enchanted to open at any wizard's wand, even underage ones.

A council was set already, discussing some menial cases when they noticed the pair enter, Augustus Rookwood, Delores Umbridge, and Anne Meller all sat towards the center, acknowledging the fact that this was an unplanned meeting.

"What're you two doing here? You cannot be in here without a selected date of hearing" Augustus said quickly, but they stepped forward anyway.

"We're looking for information on the whereabouts of our friend, she's missing," George said firmly, Anne and Delores both looking curiously down upon them.

"Missing? Are you sure she has not simply taken up leisure during the summer break?" a council member asked, it wasn't exactly wrong to presume that a sixteen-year-old girl wasn't actually missing, especially when summer had just started only a few days prior.

"We're sure. Can you help us find her and then we'll be out of your hair" Fred filled in for George.

Augustus seemed to ponder on the idea, the tip of his wand pressing into his chin

" and does your father know you've come to present a case? I'm sure he would be very interested to hear about your arrival in the ministry" he asked, Fred and George, both looking at one another.

"He does not, we've come to simply ask for help," George said after a few silent moments.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you then, come back with your father, and then maybe I'll consider it" he raised the gavel but Delores Umbridge put her hand forward gently.

"Now Augustus, why don't we just help these two children out? Unless you're really that interested in returning to our discussion of old ministry lectures?" she asked with a warm smile, though something about her seemed--different.

He looked at Delores with questioning eyes, the two whispered back and forth to one another for a rather long time before he returned to facing forward and Delores had stood from her spot, walking behind the large podium to emerge with a glowing ball of smoke.

She set it down in front of both herself and the two boys, inside, it seemed to be filled with everything, smoke, ash, snow, and water, all things alike and different in one area.

"Now, who exactly are we looking for?" she asked with her wand at her side.

"Lilith Mariah Hollowthorn" Fred told her, still looking into the ball.

"Oh- Arthur talks highly of Lilith, I'm very glad I got to see her at the world cup this year," she said, waving her wand around the surface of the ball, the contents swarming around, mixing and changing until a still image came clear.

"It looks like miss Lilith is at the hollowthorn residence, visiting home for a bit don't you think?" both of them went rather pale at the confirmation but nodded.

"And where exactly would that be?" Fred spoke, Delores was still waving her wand, looking closer into the ball with curiosity, as if something in it had caught her eye.

"Merseyside, between the blue forest and Wales" she didn't look away, her eyes widened and suddenly she straightened.

"Im sorry, it can be distracting sometimes... are you both alright now?" she asked, looking at both of them with a hand tucked in her robes.

"We are, thank you" George took Fred by the arm and began leading him out of the council room

"I'll be sure to keep this between us, wouldn't want to ruin your summer over worry for your friend" Fred nodded to the woman before both left, racing back to the fires to return home.

When they were both out of the room, Delores looked up to Augustus in worry

"Order an immediate check-in with Matthew Hollowthorn, and tell him to bring his wife with him," she said, the fading image of the two standing in the home on her side of the ball couldn't mean anything good.

+

One week later.

"Shoulders back! An animal! That school has turned you into an undignified animal!" Madame Crecious yelled, slamming a book onto the nearby table as I lifted my shoulder back to her ideals, foot pointed out in front of me, feeling as if they were going to fall off.

Of course out of all of her "lessons" she had to choose en pointe for today.

I'd learned while I was younger, and even some of the scars on my feet remain from the last time, she made me remain in the same position, holding it until she deemed it perfect and let me down.

"Stupid girl, you leave for such a short time and come back a mess, much much work for me to do," she said, her native accent thick with each word.

She'd been drilling me for nearly a week now since she'd arrived, and after Elysia and Matthew's quick departure nearly seven days ago, I'd hardly seen them, several people coming to visit for days at a time to see them. Friends likely.

"Up! It's time for your next lesson!" madame crecious yelled, forcing me into the dining room, still in my dance clothing.

The next lesson, as it had been for the last seven days, was "proper" business management, a class where I spent four hours listening to her scream at Krellis and the maids as a demonstration of stern leadership.

I made sure to quietly apologize to them afterward.

Classes like this had taken up every waking hour of my days, all including ways to be a ruthless and tyrant-like "leader" to the company. I'd simply put on my best subservient mask and nodded along with everything she said, which seemed to keep me above water for now.

By the time I made it to bed, I would pass out like a rock each night and dread waking up to Astrid's harsh manner when it came time for me to be downstairs for breakfast by myself.

Still, every free moment, I looked into rooms I had never seen before, searching for any sign of the missing pendant, and with the monumental size of the house, I didn't doubt it would be hidden somewhere.


	65. 6.5:4

Has it really been one month? The summer air was warm and damp, as I looked outside the cracked window, it had to be nearly June judging by the weather, but by the time, it had felt as if years had passed.

A hand had not been laid on me yet, but the house felt more empty than ever, and so did I, with zero sign of my parents, only the staff, madame crecious, and Astrid was around to keep me company, and their company was not exactly desired.

I didn't know where they were, but without them here, I assumed my mother's pendant had gone with them, but still, people came in and out of the manor each day with large bags, but they seemed to return less full.

I was forced to dance, practice economics and business management, and all sorts of useless practices, all while I daydreamed of the impossible.

I made a vow for their safety, a vow that will keep me tethered here for whatever sick plans Elysia and Matthew had in store.

Each night, I tried to retire away to bed, some nights u were too tired to make it and fell into old habits by sleeping underneath the stairs or in dark corners where u wouldn't be disturbed until morning, but the few nights where u could make it to my room, I would sit on the balcony and look at the rather plain sky, wishing it had been Fred sitting beside me instead of the warm summer night.

There was a soft murmur from behind me, making me tense and stand, only to find krellis standing in the balcony doorway, holding a large handful of parchment.

"I grabbed this from the morning trash, I thought you'd want to see it" he handed the paper over, it was the daily prophet on the public page, where his small fingers pointed, an informational box sat

"Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley come together for the union of the two families. All are invited to partake at 000 lake hollow on June 12th, 1995"

It was time already? Tonks had said about wanting to have her wedding in June with the warm weather...

"Thank you krellis, I appreciate it" I handed it back with even more sorrow in my voice, he nodded

"That's less than two weeks from now, I can see if we can get you there somehow" he tried to offer but I shook my head.

"I need to stay away, its what's best"

+

"Maybe we should cancel, it just doesn't feel right," Tonks said, looking at her future sister-in-law, while still young, ginny was bright, and the shoulder everyone needed right now.

"Absolutely not. It is not what she would want, and a wedding... Well, a wedding is just what we all need right now '' Tonks nodded reassuringly, the dressmaker running all around her, pinning down and marking where her own mother, andromeda's dress should be tailored so that it would fit the bashing bride perfectly.

"She would have wanted to be here... for this", she extended her hands to the dress " she was so excited when we told her" she tried hard to keep from crying again today, but after a lengthy visit with the kestrel's team, she had lied and told everyone you were taking a break-year, but she wasn't sure how long that lie could hold up.

"She wanted her wedding to be floral, she absolutely loved flowers, she even wanted it in the woods by home '' Ginny said, pulling the small notebook from her pocket. She carried it everywhere now.

"Nobody else would go to the vault, but dad let me go in, and I found this... it's nothing much, but she really did put everything she owned in there. She must've written in this journal a lot, but the entries stop at the beginning of this year..." she flipped through it to her most worn pages-- the ones that were about your dream wedding, and while most contained something about Fred, these ones encompassed a lot, including my broken deal with him from our fifth year.

"She never once wrote it down in here, how much she loved him... but you can still tell from the writing" she traced her finger over the lines, it was only when she got to talking that it could be seen just how much ginny had been affected by my departure because, from the outside, she seemed perfectly fine.

Tonks sighed

"She loved you too, she loved all of us"

"I know, she wrote about that, she talked about you, me, and everyone else about how much she loves us, but she never once wrote it down about Fred, and I think it shows that she didn't want to admit it until the end"

Tonks didn't interrupt her, ginny needed to get this out

"I just- I just miss her so much" she nearly began to cry, the dressmaker took his cue to leave, letting tonks stiffly walk over to hug her as she broke out into violent sobs.

+

It wasn't just Ginny still suffering, and with the brunt of it, nobody in the house had seen Fred in weeks, only when he came down to grab some menial food and return to his room did they lay eyes on the carcass of a boy that had once been.

George had begun staying in Ron's room not too long after their visit to the ministry, Fred wanted to deal with this alone, and he needed to at this point.

she'd had enough of this, he was allowed to grieve over me, but when it came to the fact that he was neglecting himself as a punishment, ginny couldn't take it anymore. Her funny and bubbly brother had turned into an empty shell.

She knocked on his door only once, a box in her hands before opening it herself, she knew he wouldn't answer, and if he did, he'd be telling her to go away undoubtedly.

She found him at his desk, staring out the window blankly, papers and maps in front of him.

"I brought you something..." she set the box down on the floor and sat, he did not turn just yet " from her vault" she knew better than to say my name, but it was time he sees the box she had taken out along with my journal, she didn't have much in her to take out anything else.

He turned in his chair, his eyes sunken and his skin pale.

"I can't-" he muttered out, but she was pulling his arm down until he gave up and sat across from her

On the floor, between them both, she opened the box, and inside, hundreds of parchments and letters sat neatly, some with broken wax seals still attached, and some that had never even been folded to send.

"She kept every letter you'd ever written her... but there's some in here that she wrote to you but must've not sent" ginny had counted those and found nearly two dozen unsent letters from me to him, some of which made her cry, some made her laugh in joy, and some-- some made her heart feel hollow as if it had been carved out with a spoon.

Some had clearly been written with the _intention_ of never being sent.

He looked at some of the foolish letters he'd sent me, holding them in his hands tightly.

Each line, he'd thought out for nights on end while I was away, some of which he put pieces of himself in, pieces of his heart, he always assumed I passed it off for his horrible writing and his struggle with words

"I can't read these-- all I hear is her" he set them down and Ginny took it in her own hands.

"I thought you might, so I will read them for you because you need to here these" she picked up the earliest of the unsent letters from my time away and began

Fred,

We've left London and are heading into the mountains, but I've never really been to a mountain so I'm really nervous, they look huge from far away so I can't imagine being on one! I wish you were here, you'd know how to make it easier... I think I found you a nice new friend though, his name is Kelan and he's super funny, he reminds me a lot of you which might make being away a little better. I really miss you and hope you are well

-Lilith

She couldn't figure out why I had thrown such a light-hearted one into this box, but it still seemed enough to make him stare with a quiver in his lip as she picked up the next. And the next. And the next.

The next one she had picked up after finishing the few from your fifth year, was the one that hurt her the most

"She wrote this only a few months ago, right after the yule ball" Fred knew right away how this letter would be, but still, he nodded.

Fred,

You asked her in front of me, I had spent all morning thinking of stupid and foolish ways to ask you to go with me to the ball, making it better in my head by telling myself we'd go as friends, and perhaps we would've, but not to me... we could have never have gone as friends in my heart and im glad in a way that Angelina accepted your invitation, and im happy for you both that you had fun. Kelan told me about his hatched plan to make me feel better during the first dance and it made sense why he would. I just wish the gods above would be merciful and _let_ me love kelan. I wish they'd let me love someone else, because holding onto you and that having hope isn't working anymore, and I don't know if I'm making it out of this competition alive. Part of me doesn't want to, and that's despicable. I'm just so tired.

Angelina is wonderful, and I'm happy that you like her as much as she likes you, you're very lucky to have her

I'll probably come and see you today anyways, I have some things I need to say to Ronald and you

Im sorry,

Lilith

Ginny noticed the way your handwriting trailed and how misspelled everything was, the state I had to have been in while writing this one was clear enough, and it only made each word hurt more and more.

Fred hid the fact that his chest wanted to cave inwards from her, but she took her queue and stood, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder she said warmly

"It will help to go to her vault someday" she left the box of letters behind before closing his door again.

That night, she found him asleep at his desk, the letters all on the floor and on his desk in front of him.


	66. 6.5:5

June 10th, 1995

Elysia had made a brief appearance atop the stairs that morning, only looking down in a grimace, her knuckles white against the banister as she held on tight before a woman in white whisked her away again. The pendant around her neck had been the only thing I remembered about that event.

I'd been seeing hardly anyone lately, even madame crecious only came once every few days now, believing m3 to be truly broken in once again, and pieces of me were.

The pendant was in the house, with Elysia no less, and I'd already spent so much time dealing with crecious and my parents that I'd begun to even forget my promise to my eerily translucent sister.

She hadn't deigned to make another appearance since that night at the maze either, though I was pretty sure my sanity couldn't handle it if she did.

I knew what day it was only from the stolen newspapers that krellis made a new habit of bringing me, the small house-elf only wanting to be of help to me.

Charlie and tonks would be married at the burrow in two days, two days!

It hurt my head to think of missing it, so I quietly retired to my room for the night, staring up at the ceiling wondering where I went wrong. I was given such a miraculously awful life.

Though the past six years had been a blessing, perhaps the gods were only taking back the favor now...

I fell asleep with tears drying on my cheeks.

+

The next day had been no better, and when I awoke on the day of the wedding, I wanted to simply put my head through a wall. I didn't leave my room, and it had taken Carla's relentless pressure for me to even get in the bath so that she could clean me, her hands were soft to the touch and provided the first bit of actual warmth in nearly a month and a half.

Id laid in bed early that evening, staring out the balcony window with nothing short of despair until some quiet footsteps entered.

Krellis had entered, dragging a large bag behind him, a finger over his lips told me to be quiet, not that I planned on being loud in the first place.

"Up, miss Leanne is keeping watch but we won't be disturbed anyhow" he grabbed my hand and tugged me from the bed, pushing me into the bathroom.

"For you, put it on and hurry, we haven't much time!" the house-elf handed me the bag, which only now registered as a dress-bag.

"I have portkeys ready for you to go back and forth...taken from the masters of course" I knew what he was implying as I opened the bag and found a beautiful baby pink dress inside, where he'd gotten it from though was a real question.

"I cannot go, I need to stay away" I set it down on the counter and kneeled in front of krellis.

"Thank you, thank you for trying, but I cannot go home. Ever, ''I said, holding his cold hands in mine.

"Nonsense, watch from afar or dance your heart out, I do not care which, but you will go" he pushed the dress rather forcefully into my lap, for once, he grew a spine and stood up to something, and I had to respect him for that.

"I will go only to watch from the fields, nothing more" I sighed and picked up the dress. This was stupid, dangerous even, but no matter what, they could not be harmed, the deal didnt spare me of course, but that would not matter.

"Be dressed and out in twenty minutes!" he ordered, a smile on his face as he closed the bathroom door and allowed for me to dress.

+

In a dress as beautiful as this one, I looked almost alive, and as Krellis helped me onto the balcony, he took two packaged items from his smock.

"One to go, and one to return" I took the return one in my hand and nodded.

"I have a way there, save that one" I lifted my bare arm to show the golden bracelet that sat peacefully, usually covered, it now outshone my lined hands.

"Best of wishes Lilith '' he said, my body apparating away from the balcony.

my whole world dropped when I appeared in the outer fields away from the burrow. I could see everything but was hidden enough to not be seen.

A tent had been pitched and tables were set up, it seemed I arrived just in time as music played towards the outside, where a flowery altar had been set up.

Charlie stood at the end in his suit, looking joyous as ever while everyone else had also stood.

Looking at both wedding courts, I saw a gap between where the bride would be and then Ginny, as well as a few other girls Tonks had met before, and on Charlie's side... well on charlie's side, stood his brothers, and to his very left, bill, followed by Percy, George, Fred, and Ron.

my heart stung as I saw Fred, dressed up in a suit and tie, he matched everyone on the side....

He looked rather beautiful.

I turned in time to see tonks emerge from the house as an orchestra became louder, her father, a rather ragged man, held her arm.

It was while I searched instinctively in the crowd for Andromeda, her mother, that I found Bella too, as well as the entire Malfoy family at her side, Narcissa looking dashing as usual.

Everyone was here. The grangers, the potters, the Longbottom's, and even the Malfoys, Draco being Tonks' direct cousin, wasn't much of a surprise when I thought about it.

The kiss and vows nearly made me cry, my beaming smile not disappearing for even a second as I watched from behind the curtain of plants, invisible to everyone else as they piled into the tent for dinner afterward, music playing loudly from inside it.

When the outside was no longer filled with people, my feet brought me to the edge of the field so that I could see better, so that I could get a look for just a moment more before I was to be dragged back to the manor. I thought I was still hidden as a figure emerged from the tent and stopped dead in its tracks as Fred's eyes met mine and I realized I was standing only feet away now, the field some ways behind me.

I stared at one another for a while, taking in the sunken looks of one another for what felt like an eternity until I felt the pull of the portkey in my pocket.

"Lilith-?" His voice wobbled, but before I could find myself not able to leave, I had the key in my palm and was swirling back to the balcony where Kreacher waited to help me to bed as I cried.

Fred just stood there, facing the field, kneeling in the spot where I had stood, the indentation of my heels and the wind-whipped dirt was the only proof I was really there and not just an illusion, but he kept reaching for nothing, I was gone again.

"Fred?" Bella called, exiting the tent after seeing him from the opening, walking to his side, fearing he'd fallen ill.

"She was here, she just stood here- she came," he said in pieces, not able to comprehend words fully at the moment as Bella looked towards the field in worry.

"Lilith-" she murmured, snapping back to Fred and her promise in my wake.

"Let's get you inside" she helped him up and into the burrow, not speaking a word of their encounter.


	67. 6.5:6

In a short list of all of my life's regrets, going to that wedding had to be closer towards the top by now, and after being screamed at by both Astrid and madame crecious for not leaving my room in nearly a week, I was forced to spend the following weeks in utter agony, from dawn until late in the night, I was tasked with amounts of homework and lessons that nearly matched professor Snape's own methods, though I'd prefer him a thousand times over to with of the women whose whole goal was to break me down.

The look on Fred's face made the final piece of my heart shattered when I returned to the manor, I no longer even had it in me to think of my own will, so I held my chin high when commanded, stood en pointe when told, and nodded after every request until they had felt satisfied, deeming I was nothing more than an empty cave that could successfully take orders.

Krellis had to force me each day to eat, and Carla had to lift me from bed to the bath, reduced to nothing more than a catatonic state, the only thing I had left in my mind was the end, waiting for my end to come, no more thoughts of onyx, no more thoughts of returning home, and when my dreams would betray me with thoughts of Fred and my family, I simply sat in the dark until I was sure they were gone.

I hadn't left long enough to see how much time had passed, and I had ordered the balcony window to be covered with a dark sheet the very next morning after returning.

While laying in my bed, the blanket covering my entire body, blocking out all light, because if I were asleep, it made being starving a little better, Krellis entered quietly, and I expected him to try and coax me to eat once again, but he simply pulled back the blanket, his eyes large.

"You're being summoned," he said, and considering it wasn't Carla or Leanne pulling me out of bed, it didn't take a very hard guess as to who was beckoning for me.

"They're finally home? Since when?" I asked with a hoarse voice, the elf helping me into some new clothing.

"They haven't left Lilith, the masters have been here the whole time," he said, how could they have possibly been here this whole time, unless of course, they were really making themselves hole-up in their room...

"Im to escort you-- to their chambers" he grabbed my wand from the bedside table and placed it firmly in my hand as if he was afraid I would need it.

I took his hand in my cold ones, letting him lead me down the halls to an area I had never even traveled, where the paintings on the walls became unfamiliar, and the walls seemed to become slightly darker.

He stopped in front of a large set of double doors, the wood was etched in beautiful carvings, some looked older than my parents themselves, probably from when my great-grandmother's time. I could hear bustling inside, it made me uneasy from how many footsteps I believed I could hear.

When the doors opened, I found my prediction to be right, because in the opening room was a group of flurrying healers and nurses, all working around one another, brewing potions and fixing wands in the air.

"W-what is all of this?" he shook his head and pulled me inside, past the group, on the first count had been nearly a dozen.

"You shouldn't have to see this..." through a small hallway, he led me into a dark room, where another two healers stood by the large four-poster bed in the center, in it, lay Elysia and Matthew, and for a moment, I wasn't even sure if they were alive until the healers helped them both sit upwards.

"Come here girl," my mother said, and I felt my throat tighten when I got the full array of her condition. My father's was incredibly worse, as I approached.

I stood at her side, eyes glued to my father, who looked more skeletal that he was not recognizable.

"We have kept our vows, and you have kept yours, but even in death, it will still hold. Do not disappoint us again--" she lurched forward to cough, the healer brought a handkerchief to her lips, and when she pulled it away, I saw the splotches of crimson on it, so deep it was nearly black.

"You-you're sick," I said as if it wasn't blatantly obvious the moment I walked in. the people in white, the disappearances, they were more than just sick.

"Is that not obvious you dull child?" she didn't have it in her to raise her voice, but the insult was still clear.

"Why have I been summoned?" I looked to the floor, it was almost too much to look at, but with a shaky wave of her hand, one of the healers left and the other moved to stand by the door.

"It's our final day, you have no wish to see your parents on their final day?" she asked, her sarcasm drowned out by her dry voice.

"You were never my parents, and I was never your daughter," I said quietly, more hurt than accusative in my voice.

"You never understood why either, you were too focused on yourself, that you never considered how much of a nuisance you were for me and your father" what possible reason could they have for how they've treated me?! Anger soared through my veins.

"Never understood? I WAS A CHILD!! You murdered my baby sister, and for what?!" I yelled, fists balled at my sides, she was below me now, she was in no state to harm me and I could voice my opinion.

She didn't move, she didn't react to my outburst of emotion, as if it meant nothing to her, and it didn't.

"You blame us for your sister's death as if she ever could've survived on her own. -- did you expect her to live with you and that already full family who certainly didn't want you in the first palace, but who could turn away a girl who makes her parents out to be monsters?" she mocked me,

I took a shuddered breath

"Why? Why did you hate me so much? What did I do?" I asked, trying to find a reason in her final moments to feel some sort of forgiveness, to see some good in her monstrous soul.

"I tried twice for a suitable heir, for a son, and after your sister, I could no longer have children. You robbed me of my future and youth, you took everything from me!" she looked as if she'd cry herself, but my jaw tightened as I looked at her neck and snatched the pendant from it before she could react.

"I have been a curse to you since I was born, and you both have torn my life to pieces in response, but I will not allow you to keep my sister under your hold even after death" I threw the pendant to the ground and crushed it underneath my heel, blue fog flowing from it into a fading mirror on the bedside table, where I could see the faint image of onyx fading away inside.

She smiled lightly and leaned her head back, my father's body lifted from the bed as he gasped for air and fell still, as the healer ran to his side, I knew he was no longer with us.

my mother began to cry as she killed her head to the side and then back to you.

"It should have been you plagued with this curse, it should be you dead!!" she yelled, her own body lifting from the bed in an arch as she struggled to breath

"I--hate --you!" she said before falling flat, her eyes empty while I fell to the ground and scrambled backward, the second healer returning to cover them both with their blanket, my hand over my mouth.

"No-no-no!" I rocked back and forth and a nurse entered and stopped at my side.

"Awful isn't it dear? I've only seen a curse so grim once in my life before" she said looking at the two while another nurse gave an owl a note in the window, a plain black-feathered creature who looked dark as night as it took to the skies.

"Cu-curse? They were cursed?" I asked in a shaky voice, staring at the forms beneath the blanket.

"I'm surprised even you didn't know, but yes, they've been cursed for nearly a decade now... it's a miracle they've survived this long, but they made a terrible deal with the wrong sort and ended up like this" she extended a hand to the bed.

"They're really dead- i-i," I buried my head in my hands, fingers digging into my scalp until it felt as if they would break through.

"The ministry is sending someone to collect them," another nurse told the one next to me, who seemed much more empathetic than the other, kneeling down in front of me with a gentle hand.

"No child should have to see this, come" she helped me up and out of the chambers, where Carla, Leanne, and krellis waited to take me back to my room.


	68. 6.5:7

The ministry had arrived sooner than I believed, and Carla had managed to keep the coroners away from me for questioning, and by the time they were done, and their bodies were gone, I was alone in the house.

"I see now--" I said, looking over the banister to the floor below "I see why they wanted me to be broken down, they tied me to this company, to this house, forever" madame crecious and Astrid wasn't coming back, and the nurses were long gone, as well as the healers, only you and the three remained.

"I wish we had been allowed to warn you sooner '' Leanne put her hand on top of mine, I was to run this new company, keep legions of house elves in line forever.

"And if I don't, another snake takes my place," I said to myself, stuck.

"Make the best out of this place, raise a garden where there once was ash," Carla said, holding her wand tightly, the same wand she used to bind me...but it was my decision.

I lifted my arms from the wood and thought about it for a moment,

"You're-you're right," I ran from the banister and downstairs to the study I had never been allowed to enter before.

+

When two ministry workers had arrived several days later to present the last will and testament of both of my parents, I learned that it had really been three months since I left, three long and agonizing months.

Everything had been left in my name, and I knew exactly why, it was not to assure me a long and happy life, but to keep their companies going, companies I was in the process of dismantling.

The money came out to be more than I believed, and in small amounts, amounts that would not be noticed at first glance, I began pouring into accounts on the side.

House-elves who wished to continue their work were sent a fair amount of money to live on in their free time, and those who chose to quit were given enough to live on freely in the real world.

It had made several papers as the companies fell and alliances were peacefully split, papers that had made it to the Weasley dinner table, and with the clock covered with a thin sheet, they all feared the worst.

And so, against most wishes, for closure for them all, a funeral date was set in less than a month's time.

+

"You both are free to leave, this should be more than enough, and I know it can never cover the trouble you went through while working for this house" I handed bank slips to both of the housemaids, the only two who had stuck around forever.

"We're both so incredibly proud of you Lilith, thank you" with their bags packed, they left the next morning, and soon, without the room for argument, I sent krellis off to live with his family at another house under his request, rather that than quitting altogether, and no matter how much it had felt like it the last few months, I was for once, actually alone in the manors haunting walls.

I hadn't touched a thing in the manor, I didn't want to, and I avoided the west wing as if my life depended on it... I truly felt at times that it did.

My first decision when it came to finally alter its appearance after countless hours of torment by having to look at each painting sneer down at me, having to see the same old drabby wallpaper that made me fling from its shadows, or even, the sealed basement door, which I vowed not to open, was to release the protective wards around the home and register it on the floo network.

I needed it, travelling back and forth without the help of Carla's apparition would make settling the company extremely hard, and so, I had access to the world once more, and I still chose to remain inside; alone.

I first tore down and burned every painting in the house, everything I could find, every old and washed up relative, every prowling portrait of my parents, burned in the front gardens, not even the old frames remained after I was through, next came the furniture, which followed the same path as the paintings, then the wallpaper, the chandeliers, the dishware, and the decor, until I was left with an empty home by nightfall, and the help I had called in, walked away confusedly.

The next day, I sealed off rooms that were too painful to enter and dared to enter catalogs for a menial amount of furniture, choosing the warmest and used furniture I could find, until I had enough in one day that the house didn't look completely abandoned.

Too many rooms, too much space for just one person... a home like this was built for a family, the halls were made so large that children could easily run through them, the ballrooms had the perfect space for them to play, and the gardens had arches that were far too short for anyone above 10.

A family never inhabited these walls, children never played with one another in these halls, and no one gathered happily for dinner... even with the stripped walls, and the new furniture, it could never really be home, and the scars within it, could never fully heal.

+

A funeral never came. No one could bring themselves to admit it...

George had moved from Ron's room into Percy's old one, feeling the boy could use space as they all truly needed it... And with only four days left, the now hollow walls of the Weasley burrow were completely silent.

It was, as she felt lately, on Ginny to check on everyone, to pop in with something new to keep them lively, but she had nothing left, no more letters to deliver, no more jokes, nothing, so she returned to Gringotts once more and got something for herself.

When she returned home with my broom, Fred wanted to shout at her, to force her to bring it back to the vault, but he didn't. He stayed silent as she brought it to her room and did not fly.

She just wanted it around.

When Arthur arrived home, he looked to the kitchen quickly, he'd been on time to find Molly gone, off on a shopping trip for groceries, trying to get fresh air, so he set the new paper on the table. He'd stolen it from work once it had come his way, he could get reprimanded for it, but he did not care.

"Boys!! Fred! George!!" he yelled, there was a clatter of objects from above as George tipped his nightstand getting out of bed and Fred slipped on a loose letter, but alas, they both made it down, upset expressions from having been called.

"Look" he pointed to the parchment on the table, both shrugged without actually reading it so he picked it up himself

"On the tenth of August, Elysia Diane Hollowthorn and Matthew James Hollowthorn have been announced dead by natural causes, their final residence still unknown inhabited" he set the rather crumpled piece down, holding his hands chest-level.

"Now-- I don't know if it's her, it isn't listed because she isn't twenty-one yet, I don't have access to those things...but their home isn't warded anymore, it's in the hills--connected to the floo network," he said, his two sons catching onto the implication in his voice, looking to the fireplace behind him. The wards that had been preventing them both were gone.

"I just- check, and come back before your mother gets home. If it's a maid or something, don't approach, just leave. Do you both understand me?"

"Yes," they both said in unison, he hesitated to pass the parchment back to them, but when he did, they got the area, and put on shoes, and gathered their wands.

Arthur stood for a moment, he should stay behind and keep watch for Molly, he should, but he has no idea what could be awaiting his boys.

"No no-- I'm coming with you" he pushed aside, at least then, he'd be able to protect them if anything went wrong.

The three disappeared into swirls of green and white, anxious as to what they were going to find when they arrived just outside the cracked iron gates, Arthurs apparition the best in the entire family, carrying the two with him without anyone being splinched.

Hollowthorn manor was decaying, vines had overgrown around the windows, its stones were dirty and rustic, and the gardens had become overgrown... it looked abandoned; Arthur drew his wand as he pushed open the gate for the two twins.

"This--this place is huge" George said, in each direction he looked, there was overgrown green and old stone until they made it to the dual wooden doors, its carvings looked to be cut out with a knife to the height of a person, everything above remained intact.

"I don't see anything through the windows" Fred spoke, peering through the closest as best as he could, but an archaic spell made them one way.

"We can be arrested if we go inside-- the ministry could lock all three of us up '' Fred had already opened the door while his father began his rants.

"Lilith could be here somewhere, damn being arrested" George held the door open for their fearsome father who lifted his head and nodded.

"I want my goddamn daughter back" the three entered the main foyer, empty of course, I had not been able to find anything for them, so its walls, with discarded wallpaper everywhere and the basement door sealed and barricaded, they all looked around.

"♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬"

Faint music could be heard coming from the east wing, they all turned their heads in the direction, and then to each other before walking beneath the large staircase and to the long hallway, following the music.

"I've heard this song before" Fred noted, trying to keep track of the elaborate hallways as the music grew louder, he couldn't place his finger on where he'd heard it, but it was so comforting.

They wound through the halls, the day had barely begun, and I was in the front foyer that faces the woods, its large windows letting in lots of sunlight after I shredded the curtains before, I didn't know why this was so comforting as the music box played on repeat, my feet were bleeding through the already dirtied shoes, but I kept dancing, my feet following the patterns instilled into me, the same leaps and jumps into the air despite my body begging for a break.

The music was only a humming even though it was blaring through the skeleton of the manor, I stretched my arms out, my body falling into the same dance I've been forced to dance since I was a child, my nights in the cellar just feet below where I was standing now haunted with this song, a melody of death and life itself, holding onto the grasps of heavens garden and hells desert.

The three entered without my notice, standing in the doorway, bewitched at the Veela's song, blood poured from my nose, but I didn't care, I kept dancing, kept moving.

"Plug your ears'' Arthur said to them both, not yet fully captured by the song, not held in its grasp as I was, even if I wasn't, my heart was no longer with me, my soul tied to the rhythm. I had perfected it over the many years, and while I was a bloody mess, it was a beautiful dance, making one's body move in such ways that were nearly as tantalizing as the Veela's song. Madame crecious was part Veela, her immune ability to force me into the song was all part of the torture.

Arthur stepped forward slowly, he didn't want to become captured in its grace, trying to get close to me but I was turning on my toes, my slippers clicking against the ground as I landed softly, twirling with my arms in a perfect circle around my body.

It was taking too long, and Fred was crossing the room despite his father and brothers warnings, pulling his fingers from his ears, he shut the music box with one hand, and even with the music gone, I continued in the same eerie pattern, not even noticing him there. I haven't stopped dancing in nearly thirteen hours.

The music box had been on the same table when I came down that morning. I felt as if a dance, only one, would make things a little better, but without anyone to close it after some time, I became trapped.

"Merlin- Lilith! Can you hear me?" Arthur yelled, blood-soaked through my top and began drying onto my upper lip, though my shoes had left a path of blood with every step, I couldn't feel the pain, I couldn't feel anything but the music.

"Lilith!!" Fred yelled, not too far from where I was, he tried to get closer, coming dangerously close to being kicked, but he maneuvered around and grabbed me by my arms despite me trying to continue to dance. I was forced to look at him, my exhausted expression flashing with my eyes.

"Fred?" I asked, snapping out of my hazy dream, my body giving out beneath me.


	69. 6.5:8

The two others broke from their still place on the walls, Fred fell with me, holding my shoulders up as I tried to catch myself with my hands. Everything hurt so much, my legs felt as if they'd quite literally fall off at any minute, my stomach was as if it was eating itself, and my chest heaved up and down, my eyes still stuck in his... he was much clearer than the others who had been whispering into my ears lately.

"H-how did you get here?? You shouldn't be here!" I couldn't stand, and when I tried, I fell back down harshly, reaching for my wand on the table with the music box, I had to use the very tips of my fingers to roll it off the side and grab it

"V-vulnera sanenter" my wand glowed in yellow, the blood from my feet disappeared, and the cuts began to heal while the tearing within the muscles of my legs repaired themselves, I was able to get up enough to limp away

"Leave before this house kills you all too" I didn't look back as I did my best to make it to the kitchen through the north hallway, following underneath the sunlight, into the empty kitchen, starting the tap, and grabbing a clean rag. The three, as I wished they hadn't, followed me, calling my name with what seemed like every step.

I used the reflective surface of the window to wipe away the blood from my lip and mouth, trying to make the best of the mess of my clothes.

These would have to burn too...

"Lilith, please. We came to bring you home!" Arthur pleaded, George and Fred followed, even though I hobbled along the countertop, and sat down at the unused breakfast table, cleaning any other blood I could find.

"They all died here, my mother, my father, my sister, my whole family has died in these walls, even my family before they died here. It's only fair I do the same '' eighty-seven hours without sleep was wreaking havoc on my mind, my speech was rambled, my words both truths and lies all at once.

"I prayed and prayed as a child, but still-" I limped frantically, without thought or plan, to the sealed cellar door, standing in front of it " the mother above never brought her back... she never did anything wrong, and still, her blood was on my hands... she's above now, and I'll join her, we can be together again" i brought my free hand up to the doors rough surface, on the other side, were nearly a decades worth of claw marks of me trying to free myself, or using the marks to keep track of how long i had until i died of starvation... Either way, it was marked far more than the smooth surface on this side.

"They stood here when they pushed her down, again, and again until I found her that morning" I explained, my voice shaky and my body weak. I knew exactly what I was doing before putting on the veela's music.... If they hadn't interrupted me, I would be dead from exhaustion not too long from now...

I'd die painlessly in my own thoughts, only thinking about the melody, nothing else, I'd die dancing to the song they always wanted me to, but on my own terms.

"Lili, please, you're not well," Arthur said, stepping beside the door, as I examined it and drew my wand, the spell around it that was keeping it bound shut, lifted, and my hands held tightly on the metal surface of the handle.

"I never thought i could feel anything after i lost her, she was my love and i lost her" i pushed it open, the stairs below illuminated only by the light from above where we stood, its rays showing only spots beneath.

I turned, my eyes still tinted blue with the veela's charm and my hair covered in ash and soot from the fires, but it didn't stop my bloodied smile from looking as terrifying as ever. The three boys all genuinely feared what occured here more than they ever had before.

"Who is your sister lilith?" Arthur put his arm out to keep his sons back, if he kept me distracted long enough, he felt as if he could get a sleeping charm out before I would inevitably fall down the stairwell too...

"I never told you all in person about her. I was eight when we buried her and cleaned her blood from those very walls ''I pointed down, disturbing was the only way to put this whole situation.

Fred stepped past his brother and grabbed my arm, lifting up the sleeve to my top and seeing the golden bracelet on my wrist at the same time.

"You think we aren't here don't you? You can feel me, lili, we're as real as it gets' ' his hands were warm, his hold firm, and my head was rocking, my whole body swaying.

I raised my shaking hand to his face, feeling the warmth of his face against my palm, my wand clattered to the ground where george quickly grabbed it, and arthur stepped behind me while i was distracted

"Somnumulus" he said, my eyes rolled back in my head, and I fell. Everything had gone black, and I was finally getting the sleep i needed.

+

The ministry swarmed the manor only hours after I was taken to st. mungos, and while the rest of the family had come along to visit, i was still unconscious, a healer working tirelessly on my internal and external wounds.

When Arthur ordered a full examination of the cellar, using the ministries own seers, it was confirmed another child had lived down there besides myself, and with the pieces being put together, it took only a few people to scour the grounds and find the makeshift headstone in the woods edge. It was left undisturbed, the remains could be seen with a luminance spell, and with the story arthur had put together from my own rambing words, servants records were pulled, as well as house elf forms, all were called in for questioning, and when the forms signed and the bonds made, all consented to their memories being examined to get around the verbal agreement to not speak about what happened within those walls. By day three of my temporary coma, onyx lanelle hollowthorn had her own official file in the ministry, and her murder was being processed while awaiting my questioning.

By day four, only fred stayed at night, ginny and george tried to, but molly wouldn't allow them, they stayed all day, not leaving until the sun set, arriving again when the sun rose the next morning, ron spent most days with his siblings, and everyone checked in once or twice a day, even fleur had stopped by with bill to leave their own wishes, though due to her lineage, fleur wasn't permitted to stay long considering the nature of my exhaustion.

It had to have been the middle of the night when I first opened my eyes, the beige walls and firm hospital bed beneath me told me I wasn't in the manor anymore, and the large hand holding my own on my side told me I wasn't dead either.

He was asleep, the room was dark, only the glow from a few jars on the cart next to my bed lit up the small circumference around them. His head rested on the edge of my bed, and I tried to remember how I got here, but everything up after I turned on the music box and said my goodbyes was blank...

I had squeezed his hand lightly in my waking, trying to sit up a little despite the pain in my-- everything.

He lifted his head groggily, I didn't know what to do in those few seconds, freezing like a deer in witchlight, keeping my eyes on our connected hands as he looked up and saw me awake.

"Lilith- you're alright" he sat up completely, using his other hand to cover my entire hand, i just continued to silently look at him, my throat was raw, i struggled for words the same way i had done all those years ago...

"I- I love you fred... i wanted you- to hear it from me" i took heavy and uneven breaths, trying to keep up with the fact that i wanted to cry all over again, i had no more tears left.

His eyes shook as he lifted my hand to his cheek and looked down.

"I love you too lilith, all this time, it has always been you that i've wanted... and i've missed you so much" i cupped my hand around his face, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, my thumb brushed underneath his eye where a tear fell, i was still tired, so so tired, but with him, i felt as if i could stay here forever.

"I wasn't ready to say goodbye, i didn't want to but i needed to, it was the only way" his fingertips grazed over the flecked lines on my hands, the remnants of my vow on both of them was still clear as ever. "I will never be ready to say goodbye"

"It's late lili, you've been asleep for a while, but you should still rest, the veela's charm drained your body pretty badly" so they found me like that? How long had it been when they found me? I didn't want to leep, I just wanted to sit here with him.

"How long?" i asked

He looked outside to the dark night sky and back to me

" five days now, everyones been visiting, they'll probably be here in a few hours, you'll want your rest" he didn't say anything about the case, about the manor or my sister, he wanted the same things as me.

"I-am still tired-- after five days?" I asked myself even quieter, but I also had zero clue how long I'd been under or what I'd done when I'd gotten out.

I didn't let go of his hand, I didn't want to.

He leaned forward again,

"Rest up, i'll tell the nurse that you're awake-" i grabbed his arm as he tried to leave for the door, pleading with my eyes and my eyes only, begging for him to stay.

"Can you lay with me? Just for a little while before you go?" i asked, it wasn't rational, and i wasn't in the most clear of thought, but i wanted him to stay.

He looked rather surprised, and then smiled a little

"There's no room lili" i winced as i lifted my arm and held him tightly "only for a little while"

He laid down on my side, my head resting on his chest and his arm draped over me, it took only a few more minutes for me to fall asleep.


	70. 6.5:9

Grief and Glory

"The nurses said when they last checked, she was doing alright, she's due to wake up any time now" molly led the entire family through the hospital, up to the fifth floor and seventh room to the right where I was staying, ginny was following her coattails, while tonks and the others led a line through the empty hallways.

Molly quietly opened the door, and my heart leaped out of my chest, with Fred still asleep at my side, I tilted my head and smiled and the relieved woman bounded to my side, grabbing my free hand.

"Dear when did you wake? You had us so worried ''Ginny came in with the others, she practically screamed in excitement, ignoring her sleeping brother to hug me on my other side.

"In the middle of the night, I woke up again a few minutes ago..." I couldn't help myself from smiling largely as George stepped to my side, seeing his brother, who looked like a giant compared to me normally, now laying with his head in the crook of my neck.

"Dad will be here any minute, he's finishing some stuff up at the ministry. You gave us all a real scare you know? Leaving like that" he said, the many chairs and sofas around the large room were immediately filled, crammed into every free area.

"I owe you all an explanation," Fred stirred at my side, sitting up slowly, looking around the room, and then to my paused expression.

"Oh- I overslept didn't I?" I nodded at his question as he stood to hug his mother, who smiled knowingly at him.

" you fell asleep before I did... but I was saying-- I owe you all an explanation as to why I did what I did, and why there are still things I have to do to ensure that the people left alive who want me gone don't come after you all..." Percy stood with a single file in his hand, still dressed in that same ministry suit that he adored.

"If you're talking about a Lecyes Crescious, Astrid Long, or Daniel Markinson, they are all in the custody of the ministry pending attempted murder, criminally negligent homicide, unlawful use of unforgivable curses, and enough other charges that they won't be leaving Azkaban for the rest of their lives" I looked confusedly to him, holding my hand out so that he could hand me the file, reading through it rather quickly, sitting completely up while I did.

"Onyx... how did you find all of this out? Where did you even get this sort of information?" they even had her birthday, her middle name, and things about her only I could faintly remember... including the details of her death...

"You told father at the manor while you were still under the veela charm, and then the rest were testimonies from three visitors of yours, their memories had been examined for evidence," Percy said monotony, his finger traced for me over the three photographs and statements on the third page.

"They came here?" he nodded, letting me look for a little longer, Carla and Leanne were in the same section with nearly identical sheets of their memories, all of Onyx, and me as well, then came krellis' statement where he completely stated about her murder, the cleaning, all of it, making my stomach churn as I put a hand over my mouth and Percy took the file back.

"It took a full scan of the estate, but the testimonies all line up with the time and date of her death, as well as the remains found on the grounds, the ministry only needs your word now that you can confirm these events"

"Not now Percy, this isn't the time" molly stepped forward

"They pushed my sister down those stairs repeatedly until she snapped her neck and died, when I woke that morning, I was forced to clean and dispose of her body with the family house-elf, krellis, who helped me instead bury her peacefully in the woods to give her some respect. During the tournament, using a soul encapsulating curse, Elysia wore a pendant in which she trapped my sister's spirit, when I was in the maze, she warned me about it, and that it around the time I received a letter calling me back to the manor where I presumed I was going to die, while there, I was told on the day of their deaths that both of them had been afflicted with a terrible curse, that is when I also destroyed the pendant and allowed my sister's spirit to pass on" everyone looked horrified as I said so, blankly, and without hesitation. A story id told myself a thousand times in my own mind was not one to sob over once it was finally out in the open.

"Oh- well- I'll make sure to get that down as soon as I can--" Percy stepped back with his mother's glare, the room was dead quiet.

"My sisters dead, I've tried to change things, but there is no changing the past without making things a thousand times worse in the process. I've cried over it, hurt myself, and let everything go for the last ten years because I blamed myself for her death when I know that if it had not been her to die that night, it wouldn't have been long before we were both gone" I blinked back the pain, the world would know now, just as I had intended, and it was really over. I don't even know what to do at this point, without something to worry about, it's even more stressful.

"Merlin you've become depressing," ginny said, molly looked as if she was going to explode in shock at her bold words

"Ginevra!" she yelled, but I lurched forward laughing, tears in my eyes from the humor, everyone surprised as Ginny stepped closer to my side, allowing me to grab her hand.

"Don't think I didn't see you and harry arm in arm at the wedding, and I was supposedly out of my mind for even presuming!" I argued back, Fred went wide-eyed and pointed at Charlie who raised his hands in innocence. No one had really believed him that I'd been there, they all thought he just had too much to drink that night and his emotions overtook him. Only Bella knew the truth.

"We're just friends!" she sat next to me on the bed, I could see onyx in her eyes, and I knew I still had a sister to be with.

"You're an awful liar, and your ears are red! They get red when you lie!'' She pulled her hair from behind her ears to cover them shamefully. I was only playing, but we single-handedly managed to lighten the mood together with our gossip.

"Shall we start pointing fingers here, because I'm afraid I have way more ammunition than you do" she pulled the small leather-bound journal from her back pocket, I took it from her hand and examined it closely, smiling as I dropped it back onto my lap.

"Of all things to find Ginevra, of course, you snoop through the one box I didn't want for you to find, it was hidden in the bottom of a trunk, covered by clothing, and sitting underneath a dozen boxes!" I looked through the pages of notes where I'd marked down things all the way up until the world cup, and then a few scattered pens after, smaller notes beside the pages

"These were the ingredients for those screeching taffy we made in our second year! I forgot about those, it was the first thing I'd ever made on my own" I showed her the page with the awful drawing of a demonstration beside it, it was probably outdated by now.

"The potters and the lupins will want to see you too, I'll have a nurse mail them" Molly stepped out briefly before returning with Arthur by her side, who smiled when he saw me.

"You're awake!" he cheered, sitting with his wife while em and ginny continued to look through the journal together.

"The box! The box you got this out of, please tell me you didn't lose it" I asked quickly, realizing just where I had kept this journal in the vault.

"The one with the letters? Fred has the box in his room" she said, I didn't mind that, but I knew there was something else in there

"At the bottom of it, there was another journal I believe, it may have been in there, it was the one I wrote in _for_ you," I said, I had kept a separate one since my third year, writing down everything I thought ginny would one day need in her school life, I had forgotten completely about it until now.

"I didn't see it, I don't believe it was in there" it must be somewhere else then.

"We'll have to find that, there's all of my quidditch notes in there... and there's also Viktor Krum's and kelans autographs strangely enough. Both were for ron at the time" I explained, kelan just wanted to sign something at the time, so I had gotten both.

"He misses you, and I wouldn't be surprised if he'll be here on the first notice when word gets out that you're back from 'vacation'. He's been trying to write to you for months, '' Tonks said from the corner, sitting on a small sofa with Charlie, Ron sat on the arm of it, looking around dazedly.

"He shouldn't be allowed in hospitals, he's practically feral," I said back to her, my hand around ginny's arm.

"I'll make sure to deliver the message"

There was a loud set of noises in the hall before the door burst open, and in it, stood Hermione, harry, lily, James, Remus, and Sirius, all with excited expressions on their faces, but the room was becoming a little too crowded by now and it was starting to hurt to put on a smile for this long when I just wanted to sleep.

"Oh thank Merlin you're alright!' Hermione came to my other side, sitting across from Ginny while she hugged me, I looked knowingly to Harry, who passed slowly by her and sat with ron.

"Missed you too 'mione," I said while being crushed beneath her, her eyes switching from thankful to angry in an instant while she hit my shoulder.

"You had us all so worried about you!!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and allowed the oncoming slew of questions and hugs to come.


	71. 6.5:10

Grief and Glory Act Three (Finale)

( I wrote this chapter while listening to **_Cold_** _by Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz)_

"We don't have to stay here, sleeping in this bed is pretty uncomfortable you know," he said, my hand traced random markings over the top of his, setting it flat against his palm as he turned it over.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go home yet," I leaned my head back against his chest, the two of us were crammed together in the small hospital bed, which with anyone else, would fit two people right.

"All of the doctors have cleared you to leave, you're perfectly healed," he said, but I sighed and pulled the blanket higher over my shoulders.

"The last time I went home, I was burying papers in Ginny's floorboards and taking my things to the vaults with-- with Bella" the wedding didn't count in my mind, I had only been outside, and it was mostly in the fields.

"Ginny nailed that floorboard down again... it's not budging anytime soon" he smiled, and I could understand why he would, but as my arms snaked around one of his, I felt as if he would disappear if I didn't hold on.

"I still have to run the company while it's being dismantled, and even then, what do I do with the money left behind?" I asked because even if I were to throw money from the rooftops, I would have enough to still live atop an empire for a thousand lifetimes. I hated that feeling, I didn't want people to fear my power and money.

"I can start pooling money into the store in Diagon alley for when you and George graduate, it'd be a decent placeholder, and when you both get things going after graduation, it'll start cycling through" I rambled mostly to myself, his fingers pulled themselves through the strands of my hair gently, I tried to think of other ways to get circulate the neverending funds.

"We're not graduating from anywhere unless you're right there with me, and as for the store, unless you live out _our_ dream with us, we aren't stepping foot in that building"

"Do I really need to go back to school? Is it even worth it after everything that's happened?" I looked up to him, my hair was scattered all across the pillow behind me, and his head rested just above the crown of my own.

"You don't _have_ to do anything, but I'm just saying... you'll miss all the fun of a worry-free school year... without tournaments or many, many near-death experiences'' he pressed his face atop my hair, his free arm pulling my body closer to his.

"I _have_ missed quidditch dearly..." we both smiled, if one thing could make me go back, it was him, and the second...definitely quidditch.

"We'll get you discharged in the morning, but you should probably sleep" I nodded, and even though he fell asleep before me once again, I relished in the time I had to just think in the darkness.

+

It took three hours for the two of us to figure out how to actually get me discharged from the hospital, and most of it was spent trying to figure out where to even go, getting lost, then getting searched for by nurses when they found my bed empty.

Alas, after a long amount of waiting, we both came through the Weasley burrows fireplace with a clutter, covered in soot from head to toe, Molly turned from the kitchen in surprise, raising her hands in the air.

"Your home! Why didnt mail? We would've come and picked you both up!" she brushed us off, I looked around, the warm and cozy home hadn't changed a bit,

"Everyone is outside, the potters are going to be here for dinner" I was silent, looking around the kitchen and the living room, the scattered papers on the table, the small tear towards the base of the couch, everything. It felt like home, but there was still that empty gut feeling that I wasn't ever going to belong anywhere ever again.

"Lili... are you alright?" Fred's hand found my own, I turned my gaze towards him and nodded.

"It's just been a little while... I'm going to go see Ginny. '' I stepped away from him and grabbed the railing to the winding stairwell, pulling myself up as best as I could, though I limped slightly from the soreness in my legs. When I reached Ginny's room, I stood outside her door for several long seconds, my heart beating through my chest despite seeing her a lot lately, I was still afraid.

She was on the ground, sifting through the pages of an old book when she looked up to me, dressed in the awful clothing the hospital had provided, looking worse for wear.

Standing, she wrapped her arms around my waist and held her head against my chest.

"You're home!" the top of her head reached just below my chin, already growing to be tall like the rest of her family.

+

Dinner with the Potter's was nice, they had brought over a dish that I'd never been more relieved to eat, Molly's cooking made me want to cry. The hospital food had been a godsend compared to the bleak tasting food at the manor, not to krellis' fault of course, but Mollys... well molly's food tasted like an angel had blessed it itself.

During dinner, Arthur told me that he'd mail someone at Gringotts to have my belongings transferred to the burrow tomorrow, despite the fact I offered to pick them up myself to save the trouble. I knew they didn't want me going anywhere out of sight...let alone by myself.

I didn't argue. Why ruin dinner over something I cannot help?

They won't admit it, but I've lost their complete trust.

I help clean up even though they tell me it's fine, I just want things to be the same as they used to, but with the reminder ringing through their ears that I lied constantly ruining the mood, that I ran away and wanted to stay away.

Everyone makes sure to get a good look at me before they go to their rooms, and I'm still standing in the living room when they do. I know Fred is still waiting on the stairs, he's not going to leave until I go upstairs... I wait, and then sigh, walking towards him on the first landing of the stairs.

"I'm not going anywhere... don't waste sleep waiting on me" I looked towards the floor, I'd probably sleep on the couch tonight,

He put his hand on mine and smiled.

"I've always waited for you though," he twirled my bracelet around my wrist absentmindedly "ever since the beginning... and anyway, if we're going to bed, my bed is smaller than the hospital one, it's going to be small" I hadn't thought we'd be sharing a bed anymore, that it would only be something I could enjoy while at the hospital, but he seemed completely serious with that goofy smile of his.

"Is George okay with me staying in your room again?" I asked. Before it was me sleeping on that small mattress in the center of the floor, now... well it was something different.

"You know he doesn't care. Unless you don't want to..? If you don't it's fine, there's still a bed in Ginny's room," there was still light coming from the crack in her door, so his offer was completely legitimate.

"No no, I'm fine" I held onto the railing tightly as I climbed up the stairs to their room, the muscles in my legs were still taut and sore, they'd be that way for a little bit.

George was already laying down, things in boxes at the end of his bed, and letters scattered across the desk... my letters. I ignored them, and climbed into the small bed with him, the thick blanket was warm for the summertime, but nothing compared to him.

+

It was completely dark when I woke up again, George was snoring as usual, and Fred's arm was draped over me while I was tucked against him. It was a sudden jolt that had woken me, but I could hear the wind gently whistling from outside, calling me like a melody.

I was careful not to wake Fred as I slowly slipped away to the cracked window and looked outside, the roof was just below, and even leaning over, I could see all the stars.

I stepped quietly through the burrow, from the door, I sat on the grass and just stared at the stars above. They were so far, so bright at the same time, no matter how many miles away they were, how many solar systems away, they stayed bright. I wanted to be like those stars.

If my broom wasn't still in the vault and I knew it wouldn't wake everyone to get one from the sheds, it would've been the perfect time to fly, to reach out and try to grab one of those stars for myself.

"The lion, the lamb, and their foolish love" I recited to myself, I didn't know where it was from nor its significance, for all I know, it could've been something Hermione had said from one of her books or an awful metaphor that madame Trelawney used, but wherever I heard it, it seemed to fit the words I was missing.

When I thought too hard, I could still hear the melody, feel the way my arms and legs were supposed to move, the way I was supposed to hold my head high the entire dance. I thought it would have gone away sooner, but it still remained in the silence, in every careful step and every brush of my hands.

I sat in the grass, humming the tune to myself, looking at those beautiful stars.

+

It was abnormally cold for the summertime.

Fred had opened his eyes slowly, the room was still dark, and George was snoring soundly across the room. Careful not to wake me, Fred tried to keep his arm still, but when he saw I was no longer wrapped around it, let alone in the room, he sat up, suddenly _very_ awake.

He shot out of bed and checked the bathroom down the hall, empty too, feeling worried as the seconds passed, he checked the living room, kitchen, and quietly checked ginny's room, where she too, slept soundly.

"No, not again... she gave me her word" he muttered to himself, looking out the back door, and through the kitchen window, left slightly cracked, he spotted me in the grass, staring above, humming that melody. It wasn't beautiful, rather, it sounded awful, a patchy, and uneven sound that spoke to me, its broken sound was nothing without the missing pieces of the music box.

I didn't hear him as he came outside or as I swayed gently with the breeze, still on my knees in the grass.

He was silent as he sat down beside me, his arms loosely around his knees, staring up to where I was looking as I ended the song, my face expressionless and tired.

"I'm not used to the sleep... it's strange, almost haunting... Like the fear is still there, but what I'm afraid of isn't" I broke the silence, he looked upward still.

"Then we can stay up together, for as long as you need," he replied.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself, a quiet noise, but he still heard it as I lowered my head.

"I learned that dance ever since I was able to walk, I'd heard that song a million times, and it had never been able to capture me before..." I twirled a piece of grass around my finger.

"I opened the music box on my own Fred... and even now, as I sit with you, I don't regret it. When I let go, its song showed me the life I wanted, in hours, I had lived a full lifetime before you pulled me out '' I admitted, it was so much easier to admit things now that I knew people couldn't think much worse of me after hiding my own sister's death.

"You looked so peaceful as you danced, while you were still under its hold... I didn't recognize you" George and Arthur refused to acknowledge the fact that I was awake for some time after being taken out of the veela's charm, and while I couldn't remember it myself, I knew it couldn't have been pretty.

"Right before the yule ball, when we danced together... it felt like that," I smiled, lines formed between the stars forming constellations above, I could only identify three or four on my own.

"Why does that feel like so long ago? How long ago was it? Eight months?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, nothing felt like it was supposed to, the yule ball felt as if it had been yesterday, but it felt like years since I'd been to the burrow.

"The yule ball was a mess... I'm pretty sure Ron's just been biding his time to get back at me... it was a bit fuzzy the next day, but the bruise on my hand was enough to remember" I tried to laugh, but it sounded scratchy and off.

"It was a rough night, all Angelina wanted to talk about, was you. Pretty sure she would've knocked kelan out of the way just to dance with you once" he smiled, I looked at him confusedly, Angelina and I had only spoken a few times over the last few years, and it had been congratulatory comments through quidditch.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to face him for the first time, all while he continued to look at the stars above.

"Oh yeah, utterly obsessed. It's how we got to talking, she was always at your games for the kestrels" I had never noticed her there, I never really _ever_ noticed her before Fred asked her to the ball.

The more I thought about it, Angelina had seemed to always be one of the first to say something after games, well, after Fred....

"Wait-- Lili, that day... your drinking wasn't because of me was it?" he seemed to come to that realization rather abruptly, looking back into my eyes,

"George and Ron asked me the same thing after the second task, and no. me getting as bad as I did was no one's fault but my own" the guilt, to ever place the blame for my own selfish addiction on someone else, the way I knew it would make him feel, was a weapon I never wanted to hold.

"But there was something I could've done-"

"There was nothing you could've done to change what happened. I'm going to get better, it's going to take time, but I will" it was within all of the Weasleys' nature to want to fix what cannot be fixed, I could see it in each of their eyes.

I reached my hand into the center between us and grabbed his own, squeezing it lightly.

To this day, I don't remember exactly when we went inside, or how we ended up in bed that night.


End file.
